


Watching Miraculous

by Supermimi2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermimi2000/pseuds/Supermimi2000
Summary: I've seen a lot of these so I wanted to make my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of these so I wanted to make my own.

Seating plan  
*Screen*  
Ali  
Nino|Alya|Marinette|Adrien  
Kim|Alix|Mylene|Ivan  
Rose|Juleka|Nathaniel(Nath)  
Chloe|Sabrina|Lila|Luka  
Sabine|Tom|Marinette’s Grandma  
Natalie|Gorilla(Adrien’s Bodyguard)  
Gabriel|Miss Bustier|Master Fu

 

Marinette wasn’t late for school for once. She was greeted by her best friend who tackled her to the ground.  
“Alya!” Marinette laughed as she got up from the ground.  
“Hey Guys!” The girls turned around and Nino and Adrien were there. The bell rang and the 4 of them headed to class.  
Minutes passed and Miss Bustier still hadn't shown up.  
“Where is she?” Suddenly Miss Bustier came rushing in and she wasn’t alone.  
“I’m so sorry I’m late. This is Ali and she is new. Go on and introduce yourself.” Miss said as she got her papers onto her desk.  
“Hi, my name is Ali and I’m not from here.”She said then she snapped her fingers and it went black for everyone.  
Marinette was the first one to wake up and when she did she saw that she wasn’t in the classroom anymore and that her whole class was there and some other people.  
“What did you do Ali?” Marinette said looking straight at her.  
“Chill I’ll explain soon.” Ali said getting the dvd ready  
“When is soon?” Marinette replied looking at her classmates who were all asleep.  
“Once they’re all awake,” Ali said gesturing to the rest of them.”Now will you please lend me a hand?”  
“Sure.” When Marinette stood up she took a good look at who was there.  
Master Fu, her parents,Adrien’s dad and other people and her teacher was there as well. As well as Lila and Luka.  
“Come on.”Ali shouted.  
“Coming.”Marinette replied rushing in between the beanbags.  
Few minutes later more and more people woke up, all puzzled at where they were.  
Later when everyone was awake Marinette went back to her seat and Ali went to the front.  
“Hi to the people who don’t know me, my name is Ali and you all here here to see Ladybug and Chat Noir as from where I’m from this is a show. No one can get out until It’s all over. Bathrooms are over there and snacks are on the other side of the room with a kitchen at the back.Now you can’t tell anyone as this will reveal the identities of the superheroes which is why I have all your phones. But if you tell anyone when this is finished, I will remove this from your memory.Ok?” Then the room exploded with the thought of knowing the identities of the superheros.  
“Ladybug,Chat Noir your Kwaims are safe and in the kitchen.”Ali said, about to start the show  
“Wait, So Ladybug and Chat Noir are IN THIS ROOM?!” Alya shouted.  
“Yes, now let’s start.”Ali pressed start and Marinette brought her legs to her chest at the thought of having her identity revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**KIDZ+ studio**   
**Alec:Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ Competition!Where today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new weather girl**   
**(crowd chanting Mireille’s amd Aurore’s name)”**

“Oh I remember this.”Rose said  
“Yeah.”Max said edging in his seat.

**Aurore:Hi!**   
**Mireille:(waves and giggles)**   
**Alec:We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these 2 amazing young ladies!So, let’s welcome our fantastic finalists!To my right,Aurore Beaureal, amd to my left,Mireille Caquet!Who will be the lucky winner?Vote now!Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

“How can he speak so fast?”Nino asked looking at Ali who just shrugged.

( **At Marinette’s house)**  
 **Marinette: come on Manon, give it back.**

“Why are we watching Maribrat, we should be watching Ladybug or moi!”Chloe exclaimed  
“Shut it!”Ali Yelled back, making everyone laugh.

**Manon:But i want to be a fashion designer too!**   
**(Marinette falls on the sofa)**

Many people laughed knowing just how chaotic Manon was and how protective Marinette was over her designs.  
‘She’s good’ Gabriel thought that he should give her a chance.

**Marinette:Manon please, it’s not finished! You’re going to ruin it!**   
**Manon:(giggles)**   
**Marinette:Huh?(hits her head under the table)Ah!ow……..**

Many people cringed at the sight.  
“How dumb.”Chloe and Lila screamed at the screen. Sabrine and Tom looked mad at the two.  
“Marinette is not dumb. You guys are!!”Alya shouted standing up. Sabrine and Tom were happy about how Marinette had a lovely friend who stood up for her.

**Marinette:Hmmmm………..Huh?Ah!(giggles and walks to the curtains)**   
**Manon:I’m going to vote for Mireille, she’s the best!**   
**Marinette:Hey,my phone!**

“Never give a kid your phone.”Alya said shaking her head.  
“Do you really think that I gave her my phone?!”Marinette replied.

**(Manon grabs Marinette’s hat)**   
**Marinette:ughhhh…...Why did I agree to do this again**   
**(Tikki appears)**

“Girl what is that?!”Alya asked her best friend.  
“IT’S A BUG MOUSE!!!!”Sabrine yelled   
Adrien and Gabriel were stunned and shocked at the sight as that was clearly a kwami. Marinette shrunk lower in her bean bag not replying to the questions.

**Marinette:Stay low Tikki**   
**Tikki:Don’t worry.You know what?If you can handle Manon for the day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

Marinette could feel half of the room freeze. Only two people were talking  
“Why would she need to fight villains?”Nath asked looking at Marinette who had her legs to her chest and her head in her hands.  
“Never mind that, what is she talking to?”Max asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

**(Doorbell rings and Tikki hides)**   
**Marinette:Alya?**   
**Alya: Hey I’ve got a huge scoop for you. Guess who’s at a photoshoot at the park?**

“Oh this is where it gets good!”Alya shouted knowing well that even Adrien who was oblivious of Marinette’s crush on him would find about by the end of the episode.

**Marinette:Now? Adrien is at the park right now?**   
**Alya:As we speak**   
**Marinette:Oh,gosh!What am I gonna say to him?**

Adrien at this point was confused since to him Marinette couldn’t stand him.

**Alya:The same thing as usual (imitates Marinette) “I...Uhhh….Dahee…wha...ahh…”**

“That was a perfect imitation.” Nino said laughing. Nearly the whole room burst into laughter. Marinette was so embarrassed. Gabriel however was frowning as he thought that the girl should get over her crush and stop stalking Adrien as he thought that Adrien would never fall for a commoner. To Gabriel Agreste his son was perfect and will date Chloe in the future.(As if that will ever happen!)

**Marinette:Stop it**   
**Manon:Uh,who’s she?**   
**Marinette:Whoops!I forgot about this little detail.**

“You were chasing her around the room for we don’t know how long and 2 seconds later you forget all about her.”Max said  
Alya looked back at Max “You mention Adrien and she forgets everything else.”Everyone laughed and some even rolled on the floor in laughter.  
To Marinette none of this was funny and really humiliating.

**Alya:and who is she?**   
**Marinette:This is Manon,one of my mum’s friends’ daughter.I’m watching her all afternoon. (gasps) Oh no!I can’t go out!**   
**Alya:Let me guess. Another “you couldn’t say no” favor?**   
**Marinette:No, I just couldn’t...say...no.**   
**Alya:Look,no problem!I’ll look after your little detail for you.**   
**Marinette:Thanks but I’m responsible for her… Besides, I couldn’t do that to you. She’s… an absolute angle (A crash is heard.Marinette screams and runs after Manon who is carrying a pot and spatula.)Manon! Put that down!Ugh!Come back!**   
**Alya:You’re a pushover Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time,which makes me an expert on dealing with angles.**   
**Manon: Who are you anyway?**   
**Alya:I’m a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

“Tell me she didn’t believe you.” Nino said to Alya who just shrugged and smirked.

**Manon:No, your not… Are you?**   
**(Alya grabs Manon in the the air and puts her on Marinette’s shoulders.)**

“And she believed you,”Nino muttered “I don’t know what to be more concerned about, The fact that you came up with that or that she believed you.” Alya laughed at the statement. Then turned the attention back to the screen.

**Alya:Okay let’s all go to the park!**   
**Manon:Yay!**   
**Marinette:Okay!**   
**(The new weather girl is about to be chosen)**   
**Alec:This is the moment we have all been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is…**   
**(The votes are shown on screen. Mireille as significantly more votes)**   
**Alec:Mireille.**   
**Aurore:(gasps)**   
**(crowd cheers)**   
**Alec:(to Aurore)Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**   
**Aurore:Ughh…(leaves angrily)**   
**Alec:What’s the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

“What the heck! He’s worse than Chloe!” Someone shouted. People muttered in agreement.  
“No I’m not, everyone loves me!” Chloe yelled standing up.  
Groans were heard across the room.  
“Actually, there is no one worse than you Chloe, well Hawk moth is but you caused 90% of the akumas and Lila you have been akumasited the most!”Ali yelled pausing the video and turning around to face the girls. Marinette went to up Ali   
“Come on Ali don’t let it slip, just forget about it please.”She whispered.  
“Fine but only for you Marinette.”Ali whispered back as she went back to her seat and started the show again.

**(Hawk Moth’s lair)**

“Who’s that creep?”Mylenne asked.  
“Hawk Moth.”Marinette and Adrien said at the same time. They ignored the wired looks that a lot of people gave them. They were too busy looking for clues to find Hawk Moth. Master Fu on the other hand was asleep. He was tired and well he’s 186 years old so he needs his sleep.

**Hawk moth:The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim… Such easy prey for my akuma.**  
 **(He turns a butterfly into an akuma and sends it out.** )

“Doesn’t that guy have a life?” Kim,Alix and Ivan said at the same time.  
“What a loser.”Alya said. Gabriel was angry and mad from hearing this. The other adulets didn’t say a word.

**(Aurore enters the elevator.)**   
**Aurore: I should of won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me. They…**   
**(power goes out.)**

Many people shrieked and Gabriel was pleased and happy, hoping that they wouldn’t disrespect him again and see just how powerful he really is.

**Aurore:Uh?Ah!**   
**(Akuma enters the elevator)**   
**Aurore:(swings her parasol)Ngh!Ah! (Opens parasol amd akuma infects it)**   
**(power turns back on again.)**   
**Hawk Moth:So correct you are. You should have won. Yes!**   
**Aurore:I should have won. Yes!**   
**Hawk Moth: That’s my weather girl.Show the world who the best weather girl really is!**   
**(As he says this, the doors opened, revealing Climantika)**

**(Adrien is having a photo shoot.)**   
**Marinette:Come on. We’re gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**   
**Alya:Then what?**   
**Marinette:Then?I’ll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then,we’ll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids?No three. And a dog! Mabe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters.**

Laughter was heard everywhere as Marinette curled into a ball wishing that the ground would eat her.

**Alya:Let’s just start with the to be passing by and see if we can get that smoothie.**   
**Marinette:(Giggles)**   
**Vincent:Magnifico!Super!Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**   
**Marinette:Remember, cool!Just be cool**   
**Alya:Um,we couldn’t be more invisible.**   
**Marinette:Okay let’s start over**   
**(Adrien sees them and waves at them)**   
**Marinette:Did you see that. He waved at me!**

Even more laughter was heard, filling the room.Sabrine and Tom chuckled at the sight of their daughter. Gabriel on the over hand was not happy that his son was friends with ‘an idiot’ common girl who was obessect with him.

  
**Alya:Yeah I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we’re in the same class. (puts Marinette’s hand down.)**   
**(Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Climantika)**   
**Climantika:Hahahahaha! I am Climantika. The only weather girl who gets the forecast right. And unfortunately for you, there is a freaky icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice.)**   
**Mireille:Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

Collective gasps were heard all around the room. By now everyone was used to running from akuma’s when they saw it on Alya’s blog. But not everything was captured on the blog, and this was one of them.

**(The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.)**   
**Photographer:(Photographing Adrien.) Bravo!That’s it! Give me that smile when your mum brings in the spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you’re angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

“Dude what’s his deal with spaghetti!” Alix called out. Adrien just shrugged and turned his attention back to the show.  
“Yeah why does he love spaghetti?” Nino asked his friend who once again just shrugged.

**Manon:(looks at balloons.)Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?... Marinette? Marinette!**   
**Marinette:Ah!**   
**Photographer:Ngh! Silenzio!**   
**Manon:Come on!**   
**Alya:Come on small fry! I’ll get you that balloon!**   
**Manon:No! I wanna go with Marinette!**   
**Marinette:Hmmm…. I’ll deal with it.I’m her babysitter.**   
**Alya:What about Adrien?**

“Yeah what about Adrien.” Adrien teased as Marinette curled even tight into a ball wishing that it was all over.

**(Climatika exits as a crowd chants Mireille’s name.)**   
**Civilian:Where’s Mireille?**

“Bad move.”Max said.

**Climatika:Ugh...For all of you who voted for Mireille, I’d advise you to move indoors. It’s going to get very blustery! Oh wait… too late.**   
**(She attacks with her parasol, sending civilians away with a wind blast.)**   
**(At the park.)**   
**Marinette:Come on let’s go back.**   
**Manon:I want to go on the merry-go-round!**   
**Marinette:No no no not right now, I’ve got to go back to Adrien…**   
**Manon:You promised! You aren’t going to break your promise, are you?**

“You do realize that you promised nothing.” Max asked  
“Yeah I know.” Marinette replied

**Marinette:Aw, please not the baby doll eyes… you know I can’t say no to the-**   
**(Manon does the baby doll eyes)**   
**Marinette:Aw…**   
**(Manon takes Marinette by her hand, giggling.)**

“She’s got you wrapped around her little finger. Pathetic.” Chloe said flicking her hair back.

**(Climantika is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**   
**Climantika:Uhhh!**   
**Civilian:Here’s another one!**   
**(Back in the park.)**   
**Photographer:(Photographing Adrien who appears tired.) Oh no, no! The boy as eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need… a girl! (sees Alya and runs to her.) You! I need a extra!**   
**Alya:Who, me?**   
**Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr.Adrien!**   
**Alya:Hah! You don’t want me, I...Uhh… I think I’m having a allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!( runs to Marinette.)**

“Best friend ever!” Marinette said lifting her head slightly.  
“Your welcome.”Alya replied hugging Marinette.

**Alya:They need a extra to pose with Adrien.**   
**Marinette:What?Really!**   
**Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

“As if my Adrikins would date her.” Chloe yelled. Sabrine and Tom were angry at Chloe’s remark just looked at her.  
“Stop Chloe.” Adrien said.

**Marinette:What? No, I mean yes, no!**   
**Alya:Go on! What are you waiting for?**   
**Marinette:But, what about Manon?**   
**Alya:You take care of Prince Charming, and I’ll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don’t know how to control her anyway.**   
**Manon:No way, Marinette’s my babysitter!**   
**Alya:Trust me. Unicorns Unite! Let’s go to Rispa and find us some sad little Village kids and grant some wishes!**   
**Manon:Yay!**

Marinette finally came out of the little ball she was in and sat normally so she could watch the show.

**Marinette:Huh? (sees Climatika.)**   
**(Climatika fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**   
**Civilian: Run!**   
**Marinette:(Runs behind a bench.) Time to transform.**

“Transform? What do you mean transform Marinette?” Tom asked his daughter.  
“You’ll see.” Marinette replied.

**(Transform sequence.)**   
**Marinette:TIKKI SPOTS ON! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

Ali paused the show. “3...2...1…”  
She whispered to herself.  
Hell broke loose in the room. Everyone went to crowd Marinette  
“You are Ladybug!”  
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I took pictures with Maribrat!”  
“I’m your best friend, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“M’lady…” Marinette heard that in the room but didn’t know who it was.  
“This is statistically impossible!” Marinette didn’t even need to look at who that came from, it was Max.  
“Guys! Leave her alone! Would you like it if you were in Marinette’s position?!” Everyone stopped and turned around. Adrien… That voice belonged to Adrien. Everyone went back to their seat.  
“Thank you Adrien.” Marinette whispered to him. Adrien didn’t respond. He was still processing what just happened, Gabriel however was watching the interaction but was planning her demise.

**Civilians:Oh No! Ahh!**  
 **Adrien:Uh?(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it’s empty.) Plagg? Plagg!**  
 **Plagg:I’m not here! I’m sleeping!**  
 **(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**  
 **Plagg:(Flies over to the Camembert.) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It’s one of my many talents.**  
 **Adrien:Great, but there’s no time to talk cheese.**  
 **(Transformation Sequence.)**  
 **Adrien:PLAGG CLAWS OU** T!

The room went silent for a few seconds before the yelling and shouting started again.  
‘I Can’t believe that my son is Chat Noir. The one person I was trying to protect is the one of the people I’m trying to destroy.’ Gabriel thought.  
“Why didn’t you tell me dude?”  
“Again that is impossible.”  
Alix and Kim were debated over who gets who in gym.  
“My Adrikins is that mangy alley cat.”  
“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MANGY ALLEY CAT!” Everyone froze. That voice belonged to Marinette and she was Mad. “GO ON SAY IT AGAIN! I DARE YOU.” She made her way near Chloe. At this point everyone was afraid of Marinette. Even Chloe was scared. “If anyone says that again you will have to deal with me.” Everyone was shocked about what just happened. Marinette silently back to her seat.  
“Thank you M’Lady.” Adrien said softly. Tom and Sabrine were still shocked over everything that just happened, along with Miss Bustia.  
Lila and Luka didn’t dare to say anything.  
“Right let’s finish this episode then we’ll take a break.” Ali said smiling at everyone and continuing the episode.

**Ladybug:Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that. No. Alya’s right. She’s in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon.) I’ll get you out of there! Let’s wire cut this icy cake.**

“M’Lady was that a pun.” Adrien asked.  
Marinette groaned and took a pillow and pushing it against her face.

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo but it fails.)**   
**Ladybug:Or not. Onto plan B.**   
**Manon:Where’s Marinette?**   
**Ladybug:She hasn’t forgotten about you Manon.**   
**Manon:How do you know my name?**   
**Ladybug:Ah!Uhh...MArinette told me! She’s coming right back.Okay? (swings away.)**

“How did I miss that!” Alya shouted at the screen.  
“I think you’ll be saying that a lot Alya.” Marinette replied taking the pillow off her face. Alya groaned and turned back to the screen.

**(Climatika leaves the park.)**   
**Chat Noir:Hey Ice Queen, what’s all the terrorizing about? Why don’t you pick on someone your own temperature?**   
**Climatika:My name’s not Ice Queen, it’s Climatika!**   
**Chat Noir:Listen. I’m feline more generous than usual today. So cool down and we’ll call it quits, Okay?**

Everyone groaned at his pun.  
“Tell me he doesn’t pun like this every 5 seconds he’s onscreen.” Nino pleaded to Marinette who shook her head. She then picked up a pillow and hit Adrien in the head with it, Making him pout.

  
**(Climatika frowned and opened her parasol which fired wind at Chat Noir.)**   
**Chat Noir:Waaaaahhhh.(flies away.)**   
**(Chat Noir falls near cars and gets hit between them, then he lands on the ground in the middle of the street.**

“Oh my god, perfect Agreste is a human pinball!” Kim shouted rolling around laughing.  
“That’s what you get for such bad puns!”Ivan said.  
Everyone was laughing except Gabriel and Adrien.  
“Hey, that hurt ok?” Adrien said.  
Marinette hugged him still laughing slightly.

**(Ladybug appears and lifts Chat Noir up.)**   
**Ladybug:I thought that cats always landed on their feet.**   
**Chat Noir:Why Thanks M’Ladybug but i had it covered.(Kisses her hand.)**   
**Ladybug:Huh(Pulls her hand away.)No time for your childish charms Chat Noir. But your welcome.**

“Girl you just rejected Adrien!” Alya shouted to her best friend  
“Alya, I’m right next to you, you don’t need to shout.”Marinette replied.

**Climatika:We should be expecting lighting storms, like right NOW! (She used her parasol to create lighting. The sky turned dark.)**   
**(Chat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head towards Climatika.)**

“REJECTED!”Alya yelled at the screen.

**Chat Noir:You just won yourself a cat fight!**   
**Climatika:Black ice!(She uses her parasol to turn the street into ice.**   
**Ladybug:Gotcha!**   
**(Climatika sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**   
**Chat Noir:A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**   
**Ladybug:(Grabs Chat Noir by his tail.) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

“GIRL POWER!”Alix shouted

**Chat Noir:(Strokes his tail.)You got a plan**

“That’s not even a really tail!”Max yelled.

**Ladybug:Just follow my lead.(runs on the side of the building.)**

“You can run on the side of buildings!” Alya yelled looking at her best friend.

**Climatika:Ugh…**   
**Ladybug:Hoaaaah!**   
**Chat Noir:Uhhh!**   
**Climatika:Not you again(fires a windy blast at them.)**   
**Ladybug and Chat Noir:Ahhhhhhhh!**   
**Ladybug:Huh?(sees a bus about to crash into them.)**   
**(Ladybug takes Chat Noir’s arm and uses her yo-yo as a shield.)**

“NO!”Was heard from Sabrine,Tom and surprisingly Gabriel.

**(Ladybug’s yo-yo cuts a circular hole in the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Chat Noir. The yo-yo stopped spinning and falls on Chat’s head.)**   
**Chat Noir:Ow!**

The room was filled with unfamiliar laughter. Adrien turned around and saw that Natalie and Gorilla were laughing along with Marinette’s Grandma and some over kids.  
“It’s not my fault that your yo-yo hates me…”Adrien muttered. Marinette laughed and hit him with a pillow.  
“What was that for?”Adrien asked kit her back with a pillow.   
“I just wanted to.”Marinette replied hitting him with her pillow, this time she did it harder. Alya, Nino, Ali and some other kids joined in the pillow fight.Minutes later when everyone calmed down, Ali continued the episode.

**Ladybug: (giggles)**   
**(Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.)**   
**Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**   
**Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

**“Uni?”Nino asked looking at Alya**   
**“It’s short for unicorn”Alya repiled**   
**Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**   
**Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon)**   
**(The ice cracks again)**   
**Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

Many people were impressed at how Alya interact with the child and how she was calm even if she was trapped.  
 **(In the City)**  
 **Papillion: (To Climantika) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**  
 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**  
 **Chat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

“Really dude?”Nino said while many people just shook their head  
“What? She throw cars at us.”Adrien replied trying to defend what just happened.

**Climantika (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**   
**Chat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

Many people groaned and Tom and Gabriel were angry and just looked at him.

**Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**   
  


"REJECTED!”Alya yelled again.

  
**Climantika: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**   
**Chat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**   
**Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

“Finally you idiots got it!”Chloe and Lila said at the same time.  
“I’ll like to see you try.”Alya shouted back. Ali couldn’t take them anymore so she got duct tape and taped Chloe and Lila’s mouths and hands so they couldn’t take it off.

**Climantika: (from the screen) In Climantika's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**   
**(Ladybug and Chat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**   
**Ladybug: It's a recording!**   
**(Climantika laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**   
**Papillion: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**   
**Chat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**   
**(Ladybug trips and falls)**

**“Ladybug your Marinette is showing.” Nino teased.**

**Chat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**   
**Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**   
**Chat Noir: (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

“So that’s how you night vision works,” Marinette said “Cool.”

( **Alya is telling a story to Manon.)**  
 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**  
 **Manon: (laughs)**  
 **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**  
 **(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**  
 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

“What were you telling her?!” Marinette asked.  
Alya just shrugged “I said whatever came to mind.”

**Ladybug and Chat Noir are looking for Climantika, using Chat Noir's night vision.**   
**Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to--**   
**Chat Noir: Duck!**   
**Ladybug: --follow your lead on this one.**   
**(Ladybug and Chat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**   
**Climantika: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**   
**Papillion: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**   
**Climantika: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**   
**Ladybug: We're just-- (sees Chat Noir holding her hand)**

Some people laughed while others didn’t know what was funny.

**Chat Noir: Heh-heh...**   
**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**   
**Chat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**   
**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**

**“Now that was a pun!” Kim cheered while the rest laughed.**

**Chat Noir: Heh-heh...**   
**Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**   
**Chat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**   
**Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers.**   
**Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**   
**Chat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Climantika) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?**   
**(Climantika attacks Chat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Climantika. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Climantika's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Climantika. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Chat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**   
**Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**   
**(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**   
**Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

Many people stared in amazement at the screen that was filled with ladybugs.

**(The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.)**

**Alya:And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo…**   
**“What were you telling that poor kid.”Nino exclaimed not sure if the poor kid was still having nightmares.**   
**Firefighters: Yeah!**   
**Alya: Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**   
**Manon: They lived happily ever after?**   
**Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**   
**Climantika turns back into Aurore.**   
**Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**   
**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

Everyone cheered.

“Pound it!”Marinette and Adrien said at the same time as the screen.

**(Hawk Moth’s lair.)**   
**Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS!**

“As if!”Alix shouted.  
“You’ll never win!”Kim,Max and Ivan Yelled.  
“We’ll take him down.”Marinette said.  
“Yeah we will.”Adrien repiled.  
“Alright everyone we’ll be taking a 25 minute break. You are free to do anything until then.”Ali said.


	3. The break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> A lot of people didn't the chapter that was 'the break gone wrong' so I rewrote it and made it more friendly. I hope that you like this chapter, and the next should be up soon.

“Right Missy, we need to talk.” Tom told his daughter.  
“But dad…” Marinette started  
“No buts, NOW!”He replied waiting for everyone to leave to the break room that just appeared. Marinette mouthed ‘Help’ to Adrien but he just smirked, waved to her and went to the break room.  
‘I’m going to kill him.’ Marinette thought.”Are you mad that I’m Ladybug?”Marinette asked her parents scared of what their answer was going to be.  
“No, we’re not mad. Worried,yes but we can’t exactly stop you from being Ladybug. Just… be careful,” Sabrine told Marinette hugging her.”I couldn’t be more proud of you. My daughter, The superhero of Paris.”  
“Thanks for understanding.” Marinette replied hugging both of her parents.  
“Now I think there is someone wanting to talk to you.” Tom said pointing to Adrien who was waiting by the door frame. Marinette’s parents smiled and walked away, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone, only they weren’t alone. Everyone was leaning against the door, trying to listen to what was happening.  
“So… you’re Chat Noir.”Marinette said.  
“Yeah, I bet you were expecting someone much better than me…” Adrien started to say.  
“Of course not Adrien, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”Marinette replied.   
Everyone was smirking and rushing to the door. Meanwhile Plagg and Tikki were in the kitchen eating the mountain of cookies and cheese.  
“I really don’t know what Adrien sees in that girl.” Chloe whispered to Lila.  
“Yeah she’s a nobody.”Lila replied.  
“Shut it both of you,”Alya whispered to them.”You guys are the nobodys.” And with that she left to go to Nino and watch Adrien and Marinette.  
Adrien was well aware of what everyone was doing, he took Marinette’s hand and they went to the kitchen. Alya, Nino,Ali and the rest of the class tried to follow them but Marinette closed the door and no one could hear a thing, so they went back to their own things.  
Adrien and Marinette reappeared and went to their seats. Adrien hugged her close and Marinette smiled and hugged him back.  
“Right let’s get back to it. The next episode is ‘The bubbler.’


	4. The Bubbler part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. I will try to update regularly

* * *

 

Ali went to the computer and pressed play.

 

**[Marinette is asleep on her bed, waking up as soon as her alarm starts ringing, for once.]**

**Marinette: Happy birthday! [knocks off a mannequin before getting back on screen] Happy birthday!**

 

“Oh please no.”Marinette groaned.

“Maybe they won’t show it?”Alya said, patting her friend on the shoulder

 

**Marinette: [turns on her computer, displaying a wallpaper with Adrien’s face one it] Ah, happy birthday, Adrien! [makes kissy faces at the screen]**

Most of the room laughed but some just facepalmed. Marinette was embarrassed and humiliated. She hid her face in her hands.Adrien just laughed.

 

**[Scene changes to Adrien brushing his teeth.]**

**Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien!**

**Adrien: Ew, Plagg, get this camembert away from me, it stinks!**

**Plagg:Ok suit yourself [Eats cheese]**

 

“Plagg, at least take the ribbon off.” Tikki said.

“What?I was hungry and Adrien didn’t want his present so I ate it.”

 

**Sabine: Marinette, it’s be nice if you cleaned your room after school.**

**Marinette: Mom, it’s Friday! And I already planned to go to Alya’s!**

**Sabine: Fine, I’ll do it. But don’t complain if I find your personal stuff like your emails, your diary…**

**Marinette: Alright! I’ll take care of it, promise!**

 

“And that is how you get kids to tidy their bedrooms.” Everyone laughed at Alya’s comment.

**Sabine: Have a good day, honey!**

**Marinette: Happy birthday! Er, no, have a good day mom!**

**[Sabine looks confused for a moment before shrugging.]**

 

“Your mum doesn’t even question it.”

 

**[The scene changes back to Adrien, who’s sitting alone at a huge table, looking desolated.**

Marinette looked at Adrien, feeling sorry for him. And most people glared at Gabriel.

 

**Nathalie: Your schedule, Adrien.**

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie… Hey, um, what did my father decide about my birthday party?**

**Nathalie: Well, um… He doesn’t think it’s a good idea.**

**Adrien: Of course…**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien.**

 

Cheers were heard for Natalie, making her blush.

 

**(At school.)**

**Nino: Seriously, man?! Has your father always been this depressing? If you want to know my opinion, he completely forgot what it was to be young and to party.**

**Adrien: Meh, I’m sure he was always a stick in the mud. Even young. At least I tried…**

 

Gabriel glared at Adrien. Adrien saw and looked back at the screen, knowing that when they got home Gabriel would have a talk with him. And Adrien was not looking forwards to it at all.

 

**Nino: It’s your birthday, man! Insist!!**

**(Alya and Marinette are shown to be hiding, watching the boys.)**

**Alya: You can do it! You can do it!**

**Marinette: I can do it! I can do it!**

 

“Do what?”Adrien asked Marinette who was trying to hide.

 

**Nino: Ok, you know what? I’m gonna go have a chat with your dad.**

 

“Very bad idea. Very bad.” Nino said.

 

**Adrien: No, never mind. He’s not really the type to change his mind.**

**Marinette: [stands up before hiding again] I can’t do it! I can’t do it!**

**Alya: [groans] Yes you can, girl! No more stupid excuses! It’s time! [pushes Marinette in front of Adrien]**

**Marinette: [smiles awkwardly, waving] Hey.**

**Adrien: [waves back, unsure] Hey.**

 

Laughter was heard all around that room. Reasons that were unknown.

 

**[Chloé appears, watching from behind the door.]**

**Chloé: Wait. Do you see what I’m seeing? Don’t tell me it’s Adrien’s birthday?!**

 

Chloe, Lila and Luka managed to get out of the room that Ali had shut them in.

“Adrihoney!!” Lila shouted as she actually threw herself at him.

Adrien couldn’t get Lila off him.

* * *

**Adrien's pov:**

I couldn’t get Lila off me, it was like she had glued herself to me. I saw that Marinette was jealous.

“Lila get off me.” I told her as her gave her one last push and she fell on the floor

I turned to Marinette and did something that I think no one expected me do… I kissed her.


	5. The bubbler part 2

Marinette’s pov:

 

OH MY GOD!!!! ADRIEN’S KISSING ME!!!!! WHAT DO I DO?!

‘Kiss him back you idiot.’A voice said in my mind

‘Ali, I told you to stop reading my mind!’

‘Sorry Mari, but you have to kiss him back before he thinks you don’t like him.’

Ali was right, Adrien started to pull away. But before he could, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

A few minutes later we heard coughing.

“I hate to break this moment, but should we watch the rest of the show?”

Me and Adrien broke apart and show that it was Nino talking.

“NINO!!!”Both Ali and Alya yelled.

“Nino! You ruined a moment of my ship!”Alya yelled again, grabbing him by the t-shirt and shaking him.

“Ok ok ok. Alya, you can let him go.” Adrien said, while Ali  got Nino out of Alya’s grip. I went and told Alya to calm down.

 

No one’s pov:

 

Gabriel, Natalie and Marinette’s parents were just watching it all go down.

“Alright, shall we finish the show?” Ali asked.

Cheers were heard all around the room. After about 2 minutes everyone calmed down and Ali started to show again.

“And try not to get to discrated, it’s really late in the night.”

 

**Sabrina: [checks on her before nodding.]**

**Chloé: [sighs exasperatedly] I really have to do everything by myself! Seriously, what are you good for?!**

 

Everyone glared at Chloe and felt sorry for Sabrina.

“What?” Chloe asked

 

**Marinette: I… er… haha… How to say? Give you a shift, uh, no, I mean– Craft you a– I mean–**

**Chloé: [shoves her away]**

 

Once again everyone’s eyes were on Chloe, and they were mad.

 

**Chloé: Beat it, numbskull! Happy birthday, Adrihoney of my heart! [throws herself at Adrien, kissing his cheek.]**

**Adrien: Er, yeah, thanks Chlo. [moves her away.]**

**Marinette: [on the ground] Pest.**

**Alya: [facepalms.]**

**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Er… No?**

**Chloé: What?! Ugh, those delivery guys. I’m sure it was too heavy for them and that they had to get reinforcement. Those wimps! I’ll make sure they’ll give it to you by tonight! [kisses his cheek and leaves.]**

 

“Yeah, as if.” Alya said.

 

**Alya: Go back! Don’t let yourself be pushed around, you’re better than her!**

 

**“** Yeah you are better than her.” Adrien whispered, making Marinette blush

 

**Sabrina: What did you get him?**

 

**Chloé: For now, nothing. But you’ll find something and it better be amazing. And delivered on time!**

**Sabrina: [nods, intimidated]**

 

At this moment, no one talked. They just felt sorry for Sabrina and glared at Chloe.

 

**Alya: Come on, you can do it!**

**[Marinette looks determined, standing up when a limousine arrives.]**

**Adrien: I have to go, photoshoot…**

**Marinette: Why can’t I just think about what I’m saying?**

 

“Don’t you mean say what your thinking.”Adrien asked

 

**Alya: Er, say what you’re thinking?**

**Marinette: Yeah, that.**

**Nino: Welp, it’s time for some talking with Adrien’s father.**

 

“Nope that’s a very bad idea. Go, don’t talk to him,” Nino said. “Go home.”

Everyone laughed for unknown reasons.

 

**[Marinette and Alya are in front of the Agreste mansion.]**

 

**Marinette: Argh, the mailbox won’t open!**

**Alya: Try the doorbell!**

**Marinette: No way! What do I do if Adrien answers? [Alya rings it anyway] AAH!**

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Marinette: Errrrm, hello! Er, I’m in Adrien’s class and erm… Gift! For Adrien… [smiles awkwardly.]**

 

Many people laughed but some just facepalmed.(Gabriel,Tom and Sabrine.)

 

**Nathalie: Put the package in the box.**

**Marinette: Thank you very much! [to Alya] I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the card, right?**

**[Marinette widens her eyes, clearly having forgotten.]**

**Alya: [sighs] Marinette, Marinette…**

**Marinette: [groans.** ]

 

“Wait, if you delivered it, why didn’t I get it?” Adrien asked.

“That’s a very good question… You’ll see.” Marinette replied.

 

**Gabriel: Who was it, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien who was bringing him a birthday present.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to get him something from me?**

**Nathalie: Erm, uh, you… You never asked me?**

**Gabriel: Of course I did!**

“Really?” Adrien said sarcastically. Everyone glared at Gabriel, who looked away.

 

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste! I’ll get on it right away.**

**Gabriel: Good.**

**[Nathalie looked desperate for a moment before turning to the gift next to her, grabbing it and sighing in relief.]**

 

“Marinette… Why?” Adrien asked.

“Just watch.”She replied.

Natalie felt guilty and let out a small sorry that Marinette heard.

 

**[The doorbell rings.]**

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Nino: Eh… Hey!**

**Nathalie: He will be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel: Adrien isn’t home yet.**

**Nino: About that, I’m here to see you, man. Er, sir!**

 

“Is it really that hard to address a Adult?” Alya asked Nino, who didn’t reply.

 

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that’s right! Listen, I know you don’t want Adrien to have a party but it’s his birthday, man! Well, I mean, sir! It’s all he wants!**

**Gabriel: No! And that’s final.**

**Nino: But it’s not fair. He’s always to the top in class! He always does everything you want! Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano…**

**Adrien: [enters the mansion, going to him] Nino, you came anyway?**

**Nino: Always here for my best bud! Come on, be cooler man– Er, I mean, sir! Please?**

**[Gabriel narrowed his eyes.]**

 

**Adrien: Give up, Nino. Really, it’s no big deal…**

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what’s right for my son. And I just decided you have a bad influence on him, and that you’re not welcome anymore. Get out of here.**

**Adrien! Father! Nino was just trying to do something nice for me!**

**Nathalie: Goodbye**

 

Everyone glared at Gabriel again and felt sorry for Adrien.

“Why is everyone looking at me? Gabriel asked. No one replied, they just continued to stare at him. Gabriel felt creeped out and tried to look anywhere else, where they weren’t looking at him.

 

**Nino: Yeah, right, bye.**

 

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I’m sorry… My father is… kinda stubborn. It’s best to do as he says, it’s easier…**

**Nino: But it’s not fair, Adrien! It sucks! Not cool!**

 

“Yeah, not cool.” Marinette whispered to Adrien.

 

**Adrien: [sighs] Thanks anyway, Nino…**

**Nino: [sits on a park bench.]**

**Kid: But daddy, please!**

**Man: No, it’s not time to play. You have homework to do!**

**Nino: [groans in frustration] Adults always ruin our lives!**

**[Scene changes to Papillon’s lair.]**

 

“I just want to say that adults don’t ruin our lives.” Nino said standing up and looking at the adults in the room.

 

**Papillon: To be willing to do everything to help your friend. And in the end, it doesn’t matter. It’s so frustrating. It doesn’t take much for frustration to change into anger. Fly away, little Akuma, and darken his heart!**

**[Scene changes back to Nino.]**

**Papillon: I am the Papillon and from now on, you’re the Bulleur. I will help you fix your issue with the adults. And all you have to do in return is help me fix my issue with Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

**Nino: Ok, Papillon.**

**Bulleur: [flies onto a rooftop] No more adults and complete freedom for us! It’s so cool, man! Here we go!**

 

The screen was paused and the room was silent, only for it to be filled with laughter.

“Nino what is that outfit?!” Alya exclaimed. “You look ridiculous!!”

Nino just looked in pure shock and disbelief.

“I’m sending a complaint to Hawk Moth.” Nino declared.

 

**Bulleur: Here we go!**

**[He flies off, trapping every adult on the way in bubbles and sending them to the sky.]**

**Papillon: Perfect.**

**[Scene shows Marinette eating lunch.]**

**Marinette: Adrien most likely received my gift already…**

**Sabine: What did you say?**

**Marinette: Ah, I hope to go to school soon! [smiles awkwardly]**

 

“Oh Marinette.” Sabrine said, shaking her head.

“What? I panicked!” Marinette replied.

 

**[Sabine giggles before a bubble takes her away.]**

**Marinette: Mom! Mom!! Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! The Papillon must have released another Akuma!**

**Marinette: I need to find this new super-villain as soon as possible! Tikki, spots on!**

**Bulleur: And now… Let the party begin! It’s your lucky day, buds! The adults took a day off! Enjoy it to the max! No more orders, no more chores, no more homework! Only fun, fun, fun! A gift from the Bulleur.**

**[Ladybug goes to a few kids nearby to calm them.]**

 

**Ladybug: Don’t worry, your parents will come back! I’m on it! [turns to a teenager] Take care of them meanwhile. [leaves.]**

 

“Wow, I caused all of this?” Nino asked.

“Yep.” Adrien repiled **.**

 

**Adrien: [finishes his lunch] Wow, that was a birthday lunch to remember… [unenthusiastically] Yeah… Nathalie? Father?**

**[He sighs when no one answers, leaving the mansion to find most of his class waiting for him on the front.]**

**Bulleur: Hey man! Guess what, daddy left! And when the cat’s away, the mice will play!**

**Adrien: Nino?**

 

“Wait, you know The Bulleur is Nino, yet, you can’t figure out that Marinette is Ladybug. Yet you see her every day?!”Alya exclaimed. Adrien just looked at her and said nothing.

 

**Bulleur: The Bulleur gathered all your buds for your birthday with the only purpose – to party!! [jumps down from his bubble] And now let the party begin!**

**[Adrien runs back inside.]**

**Bulleur: Come on, everyone! I brought you here to party! So you either dance… or join the adults in the sky.**

**Papillon: Ladybug and Chat Noir won’t be long to show up for their last dance.**

**[Adrien runs into his room.]**

**Plagg: What’s your problem? Relax. You finally have the party you’ve always dreamed of!**

 

“PLAGG!!”Tikki exclaimed “That was an akuma!”

“And?” Plagg replied “It was a party that he dreamed of.” Before Tikki could reply, Plagg went to get some cheese.

 

**Adrien: But Nino got Akumatized. I must help him!**

**Plagg: You might not have an occasion like this ever again… Come on! Have a little fun while your father is away. And then we’ll save Nino by catching his Akuma and everything will be fine!**

**Adrien: [sighs] Ok, you’re right. It’s probably the first day of my life where I can actually do as I please.**

**Ladybug: Here I go, Bulleur! [follows the fireworks to Adrien’s house.]**

**[Scene changes back to the mansion, where Adrien is enjoying the party.]**

**Adrien: [to Rose] Hey, awesome party! I mean, I think, it’s my first.**

 

**[Rose smiles just for a moment in response before going back to dancing, clearly not enjoying herself. Adrien looks around, noticing that something is wrong.]**

 

**Sabrina: Can you put on a slow song?**

 

**Bulleur: Er, isn’t it a bit early for slow songs?**

**Chloé: It’s for Adrien! The first slow dance in his life…**

**Bulleur: Ooooh! In that case, ok!**

 

Marinette and Adrien glared at Nino.

“We’re supposed to ship Adrienette, Not Chloe and Adrien!!!” Alya exclaimed **.**

 

**Adrien: Is it just me or… is everyone acting really strange?**

**Chloé: Don’t mind them. Come, dance! Let’s go!**

**[Ladybug arrives at the scene and sees Chloé trying to kiss Adrien]**

**Ladybug: [gasps] No way I’m letting that happen! Lucky Charm!**

 

“Bugaboo, are you jealous?” Adrien whispered to Marinette.

“Maybe.” Marinette replied,looking the other way.

 

**Ladybug: What? A record? [looks around before throwing the disc, changing the music.]**

**Bulleur: What’s this? Who dared remix my mix?!**

**Ladybug: DJ Ladybug!**

 

“Marinette, are you trying to take my place?”Nino exclaimed in fake horror.

**Ladybug: I better fly away before turning back to normal! [runs] Detransformation!**

**Tikki: Marinette…**

**Marinette: It was an emergency!**

 

“Yeah if by ‘emergency’ you mean ‘jealousy.”Alya said

 

**Tikki: Yeah, if by “emergency” you mean “jealousy”. You know what happens when you use your Lucky Charm. You only have a few minutes before–**

**Marinette: Detransforming, I know… But I was thinking. The Bulleur, he’s not gonna**

**go away. We have time to find you something to eat to recharge your batteries, and after that, we’ll take care of him. Promise! [puts Tikki in her purse.]**

**[She enters the party and grabs a few cookies, giving them to her kwami.]**

**Marinette: I need to find a place to transform again, and fast!**

**Alya: Where were you, Marinette I was really scared something happened to you…**

**Marinette: Me too…**

**Alya: I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here in a moment to save us. We can count on them. Come with me, I have something for you!**

**Marinette: But before that, I have to do something…**

 

**Alya: It’s about Adrien!**

**Marinette: Ok…**

**Tikki: Marinette, the Bulleur…**

 

**Marinette: Yes, I know, just a second!**

 

“You say the word ‘Adrien’ and Marinette forgets everything else.” Alix said

“Yeah.” Alya replied. Marinette blushed and hid behind a pillow that she found.

 

**Alya: Look! You can sign your gift!**

**Marinette: Cool!**

**[Scene goes back outside]**

**Bulleur: Hey, you! Why aren’t you having fun?**

**Ivan: It’s none of your business.**

**Bulleur: Ok, in this case, it’ll become your problem. [grabs his weapon.]**

**[Back inside]**

 

**Marinette: “Kisses, Marinette.” There!**

 

Adrien looked at Marinette and smirked.

“Don’t you dare.” Marinette said. Adrien ignored Marinette and gave a small kiss on the check.

 

**Tikki: Perfect, let’s go! Transform, Marinette!**

**Marinette: I can’t! Alya is right by the door!**

**Alya: What did you say?**

**Marinette: I said, “I’ll join you right away”! [sighs in relief before seeing Ivan floating away] Oh no, you were right, Tikki! I shouldn’t have waited this long!**

 

**[Once again, back outside]**

 

**Adrien: Hello Paris, everything good?**

 

**[Bulleur threatens everyone, making them answer, before they look up.]**

 

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

 

**Ladybug: Sorry, DJ Bubbles! But the party’s over.**

**Bulleur: Why are you such a pain?**

**Ladybug: All the adults disappeared because of you, that’s why! And now you imprison all the ones who don’t want to have fun?!**

 

**Bulleur: I won’t let you ruin my party!**

**[The two of them start to fight, while Adrien runs away.]**

**Adrien: I was a real idiot on this one.**

**Adrien: Plagg, transform me!**

**[After a transformation sequence, the scene goes back to the fight, where Ladybug’s yo-yo is reflected, about to hit her.]**

**Chat Noir: [hits the yo-yo away] Looks like I’m right on time!**

**Ladybug: I was doing just fine. [the yo-yo falls on Chat’s head before going back to her hand] But thanks!**

 

“That hurt.” Adrien said

Marinette just giggled and looked back at the screen.

 

**Papillon: Take their Miraculous! I want their powers! Now!**

**[Bulleur shoots a lot of bubbles against the heroes, who manage to reflect them before being trapped.]**

**Bulleur: Give me your Miraculous before running out of air!**

**Ladybug: In your dreams, Bulleur!**

**Bulleur: Urgh, real pains. Just like adults!**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults!**

**Bulleur: Wrong! Kids need freedom, to have fun! To enjoy life! Adults are party poopers!**

 

**Ladybug: But adults take care of their kids! They protect them and love them!**

**Chat Noir: Well, most adults…**

 

Everyone did what they do, they glared at Gabriel and felt sorry for Adrien.Gabriel, once again, felt creeped out.

Chat Noir: You have to bring the adults back!

 

**Bulleur: No. Never! And you know what? Since you miss adults so much… Go ahead and say hi to them for me! [launches them to the sky]**

**Papillon: What did you just do, Bulleur?! You were supposed to seize their Miraculous!!**

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Chat Noir: Couldn’t you have said so when we were lower?!**

 

“Adrien, as much as we love you. You need to use your own brain sometimes.” Alya said. Both Nino and Marinette agreed. Adrien said nothing.

 

**Ladybug: We’re not gonna stay stuck in here forever, are we?!**

 

**[Chat Noir grins at her question, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ladybug facepalms.]**

 

Many people screamed, Alya being the loudest. And some people groaned.

  
  


**Chat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 

**[He bursts the bubble, and they start to fall.]**

 

**Ladybug: Should we see if you always land on your feet?!**

 

“Hold up, not only does Adrien flirt with you Marinette. But YOU FLIRT BACK!!!!!” Alya exclaimed, letting her inner fangirl out.

Marinette didn’t reply, she was to busy trying to hide from the world as she was way too embarrassed.

 

**Chat Noir: Err, no thanks!**

 

**Ladybug: Your staff! Here! [points to the Tower]**

 

**Chat Noir: Got it! [grabs his staff, throwing it towards the tower]**

 

**Ladybug: Hold on!**

**[She wraps her yo-yo on his staff, changing their direction and managing to make them land safely.]**

 

**Chat Noir: Whew, Thank God cats don’t have vertigo!**

 

**Ladybug: We need to get his bubble sword! It’s probably there where his Akuma is.**

 

**Chat Noir: [hears his ring beep] Let’s hurry.**

 

**[Back to the Agreste mansion.]**

 

**Bulleur: Don’t hide! Get out of there and have fun!**

 

**Ladybug: Sorry to be a pain.**

 

**Alya: Ladybug!**

 

**Everyone: Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!**

 

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bulleur.**

 

**Bulleur: What’s your problem, dudes?! Why are you all against me?! [traps everyone in bubbles]**

 

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Noooo!!**

 

**Bulleur: Destination: outer space for your little friends, and they’ll never come back!**

 

**[He runs away and the heroes follow him, ending up on the Eiffel Tower.]**

 

**Chat Noir: I’m gonna detransform, quick!**

 

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm!**

 

“Does your Lucky Charm give you random things?” Rose asked Marinette.

“Pretty much.” She replied.

 

 

**Chat Noir: Er, I hope you know your thing around add jobs!**

 

**[Bulleur attacks again, and Chat Noir dodges.]**

 

**Chat Noir: You better learn how to aim! Can’t you do any better?!**

 

**Ladybug: [takes the chance to look around, finding the items she needs] Got it. [loosens a pipe] Chat Noir, it’s your turn!**

 

**Chat Noir: I got it! Go!**

 

**[He keeps the bubbles away, giving Ladybug a chance to steal the akuma’s weapon, breaking it.]**

 

**Ladybug: Get out of there so I can take care of you. [opens her yoyo] You’re done harming others, little Akuma. I’m freeing you from evil! [catches the butterfly, releasing it already cleansed] Bye-bye, little butterfly. [throws the wrench upwards] Miraculous Ladybug!**

 

**Nino: [looks around, confused] Wow, man!**

 

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Pound it!**

 

**Papillon: You won’t be able to fly away forever, Ladybug! And when I’ll catch you, I’ll crush you! I will destroy you!**  

 

“In your dreams!” Alix,Ivan, Max and Kim shouted.

 

    **Gabriel: Nathalie, did my son like his gift?**

 

**Nathalie: Er, actually, um… I will check right away, sir.**

 

**Gabriel: Good.**

 

**[Nathalie grabs Marinette’s gift, throwing her signature away before going after Adrien.]**

 

Everyone this time glared at both Natalie and Gabriel. They were both really creeped out and looked somewhere else.

“Marinette…” Adrien whispered “Why?” Marinette turned to Adrien but couldn’t bare to look at him. “Why?” Adrien said louder. “Why did you not tell me?!”

“Just watch the episode.” Marinette replied and turned back to the screen.

 

**Nathalie: A birthday present from your father.**

 

**Adrien: Thank you! I mean, thank my father for me, please.**

 

**[The next day, at school.]**

 

**Chloé: What do you mean “not before a week”?!**

 

**Sabrina: There weren’t any adults to deliver it yesterday and–**

 

**Chloé: Why am I supposed to care?! It’s ridiculous! Totally ridiculous!**

 

**Alya: [laughs] Serves Chloé right!**

 

**Adrien: Hi girls!**

 

**Marinette: It’s my scarf! He’s wearing my scarf!**

 

**Nino: Hey man!**

 

**Alya: Hey, nice scarf you got there, Adrien! Classy!**

 

**Adrien: Yeah I can’t believe my dad did this for me! Do you realize? I got the same lame pen 3 years in a row!**

 

“I rubbed it in your face that I thought what you made me was from my father. I’m really sorry. But why didn’t you tell me?” Adrien asked Marinette, who didn’t reply.

 

**Nino: Wow, proof that anyone can change! Shows that even adults can be cool, at times!**

 

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, my father said you were a bad influence on me–**

 

**Nino: Don’t worry Adrien, everything is fine. You and I, we’re buds until death do us apart.**

 

**Alya: But– tell him you’re the one who knitted this scarf!**

 

**Marinette: But he looks so happy that it was his father… I don’t want to ruin this for him!**

 

**Alya: Aw, Marinette! You’re an amazing girl, you know? And one day, Adrien will know it too. Promise.**

 

“I already know that Alya.” Adrien said. Gabriel for a second forgot the Miraculouses and thought that what Marinette did for Adrien was really kind of her.

“Alright everyone we’re going to take a break and then watch one more episode. Then it’s to bed as it’s really late.”


	6. Dark Cupid

Adrien leaned over her shoulder and kissed her. Marinette turned around to face him. Long story short, they ended up making out on a bean bag with Marinette on top of Adrien. What they didn’t know was that everyone was watching them. Most people fangirled but some (Gabriel, Nath, Lila and Chloe.) were angry. Gabriel thought that Marinette was a good designer but not good enough for his son. Nath thought that he should of been with Marinette and Chloe thought that she should of been with Adrien. Lila was mad. As in like really, really mad. But what nobody knew was Lila was controlling Nath and Chloe with an akuma. Her goal is to make Adrien and Marinette hate each other so she can be with Adrien. That and her goal to kill Marinette. (We all know that Lila is psycho and that her plan will never work… Won’t it?)

 

**Ali’spov:**

After about 5 minutes of watching Marinette and Adrien make out, they stopped and went to the break room door. Everyone rushed around the room to pretend that they were not just watching them.

I went to the door and opened it for them.

“Hi!.” I said. I hope they don’t somehow know that we were watching them.

After a while Adrien spoke up. “You do realise that we saw you guys watching.” Damm it, they caught us.

“No we didn’t watch you, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I replied trying to cover up the fact that we did indeed watch them.

“The door is glass, that and the fact that you guys were ‘fangirling’ really loud.” Marinette said.

“Alright then let’s watch another episode.” I shouted. I hoped that Marinette and Adrien would forget all about it. Everyone cheered and went to the main room.

 

**No one pov:**

 

“Alright, now the next episode is Dark Cupid

 

Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class.

 

**Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

 

“It’s only now that I notice how miserable we all look.” Alix said.

“It’s probable because we were in school.” Alya repiled.

 

**Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate!**

 

**Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

 

**Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in about 87% of all fairy tales and-**

 

**Miss Bustier: Thank you, Max. That's enough.**

 

**(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

 

**Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

 

Gabriel frowned as for him, he let Adrien go to school so that he can learn, not to ignore the teacher

 

**Marinette: (gasps)**

 

**Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

 

**Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales, the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

 

**Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students!**

 

“Wow, Homework on holidays. And I thought it was just my teachers.” Ali muttered to herself.

 

**Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

 

**Alya: Mhm.**

 

**(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

 

**Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

 

**Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé.**

 

**Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

 

**“Really, tell me you didn’t fall for it.” Nino said. Adrien didn’t reply, know that the did in fact fall for it.**

 

**(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

 

“And he fell for it.” Nino said, shaking his head.”

 

**Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

 

Everyone did what they do best and glared at Chloe.

 

**Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

 

**(Both laugh before running off)**

 

**Marinette: Ughhh!**

 

**Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

 

**Marinette: You're right, Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

 

‘Awww’ were heard all around the room.

“I really liked the poem.” Marinette whispered, making Adrien blush.

 

**Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem**

 

**Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

 

**Tikki: Uh... you?**

 

“Well… kind of.” Adrien said, making Marinette giggled.

 

**Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

 

**Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes…**

 

**Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

 

**Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

 

“No, I meant a literal disguise.” Adrien told Tikki.

  
  


**Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

 

**(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

 

**Marinette: Not literally!**

 

**(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

 

“She can’t pinch that hard.” Alya, Nino, Alix and Kim said at the same time. Tikki went to them and pinch each of them. They all shouted in pain for about 5 seconds before everyone else told them to be quite.

 

**Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim.**

 

**Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity.(He hands the box to Kim.)**   
  


**Kim: (laughs) That's perfect, Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

 

**Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor.**

 

**Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

 

**Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

 

“Really?”Nino asked Alya.

 

**Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**

 

**Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

 

**Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

 

**Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

 

**Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically, she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

 

**Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

 

“That’s advice that you can say but can’t follow.” Kim said. Marinette shot a death glare and he stopped.

 

**Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

 

**Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

 

**Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

 

**Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

 

**(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**

 

**Adrien: Let's go.**

**(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**

 

**Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

 

**Alya: Say what?!**

 

**Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

 

“I never got your card.” Adrien said.

“She forgot to sign it.”Alya replied for Marinette.

 

**Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

 

**Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)**

 

**Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off. Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

 

“You guys stole our code name, not cool.” Kim said. This time Alya shot him a death glare.

  
  


**Girls: He's so cute!**

 

**Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls but the boy is mine.**

 

**“In your dreams.” Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien yelled.**

 

**(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster, the girls gasping)**

 

**Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien!**

 

**(All the girls begin to cry)**

 

**Chloé: Uh, she's not crying enough.**

 

Everyone glared at Chloe.

 

**(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

 

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien.**

 

**Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

 

**Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

 

**Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

 

**Alya: Marinette!**

 

**Marinette: (gasps)**

 

**Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

 

**Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 

**(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

 

**Marinette: Voila!**

 

**Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

 

**(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

 

**Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

 

**Marinette: Really?**

 

**Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

 

**Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

 

“I almost had you!” Alya yelled at the screen.

 

**Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

 

**Marinette: Oh yeah, yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

 

“You do read it, right?” Alya asked her bestie

“Of course I do.” Marinette replied.

 

**Scene: Agreste mansion in Adrien's room. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug.**

 

**Plagg: So she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

 

**Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

 

**Plagg: Oh sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

 

“Plagg! You’re always thinking about your stomach.” Tikki said, turning away from him.

 

**(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

 

**Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

 

**Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

 

Many awwws were heard from all around the room. Sabrine fangirled and Gabriel frowned.

 

**Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

 

Many people laughed at how much Plagg likes, no, loves Camembert.

“Pig.” Adrien muttered loud enough for Plagg to hear him. Adrien than flicked the kwami that was in his hair.

“Hey!” The kwami yelled.

 

**Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward.**

 

**Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr.Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?**

 

**Kim: (nervously) I-I...**

 

**Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

 

**Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

 

**(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

 

**Chloé: (gasps) Don't move!**

 

**(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

 

**Chloé: Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

 

Everyone glared at Chloe and she felt creeped out.

 

**(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

 

**Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

 

**(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

 

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. The window opens.**

 

**Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil akumas, you are going to have such a field day.**

 

**(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma, charging it with power)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 

**(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**

 

**“And this is where it went all black.” Kim said.**

 

**Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

 

**Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

 

**(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma, and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

 

**Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!**

 

**Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!**

 

**Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

 

“I look so weird.” Kim stated.

"Not as weird as Nino." Alya replied.

"True, Nino looked really weird,"Kim said. "He looked like a baby's toy."

"HEY!" Nino yelled 

 

**Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

 

**Scène: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples.**

 

**Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

 

**Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, Papa.**

 

**(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

 

**Scene: Park.**

 

**Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

 

**(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

 

**Alya: Yeah!**

 

**Marinette: I did it!**

 

“Is anyone else shocked that Marinette did it.” Alix asked. Everyone in the room agreed

 

**(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

 

**Alya: Chloé? Since when did she start texting us?**

 

**(They open the chat, and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**

 

**Alya: What a witch!**

 

“Not the word I would have used.” Alix said.

 

**Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

 

**Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

 

“I would never, I am deeply offended that you would even think that.” Adrien said in fake horror.

 

**(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

 

**Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?! (points up at him)**

 

**Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

 

**Marinette: Alya?**

 

**Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

 

**Marinette:Hey, seriously?!**

 

**Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your**

**lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

 

“I would never.” Adrien said again in fake horror.

 

**Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 

**Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him.**

 

“How are you SO flexible?!” Alya asked in shock.

“Magic.” Her bestie replied.

 

**Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait.**

 

**Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

 

“Why do you even have a 24-karat gold toilet?!” Alix asked. Chloe didn’t reply.

 

**(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

 

**Chloé: (gasps)**

 

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 

**Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

 

**Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

  
**Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

 

**Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

 

**(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yo-yo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yo-yo.)**

 

**Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

 

**Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

 

**Ladybug: It's going to have to wait. Dark Cupi-**

 

**Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug, I-I-look out!**

 

“You were so close, so close dude.” Nino said.

 

**(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

 

**Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

 

**Cat Noir: (his lips turn black) Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

 

“That basically means I love you.”Alya said.

 

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

 

**Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

 

**(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yo-yo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

 

**Chloé: Ladybug, it's about time, where have you been?**

 

**Scene: Walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid.**

 

**(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

 

**Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

 

**Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return. (Dark Cupid holds his hand out to Cat Noir.)**

 

**Cat Noir: No...problem. (Cat Noir takes his hand)**

 

“Aww, he tried to fight it.” Both Alya and Rose said.

 

**Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug.**

 

**Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

 

**Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

 

**Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

 

Everyone laughed at Marinette’s comment.

 

**Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

 

**Ladybug (under her breath) Not according to the poem.**

 

**Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!**

 

**(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yo-yo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

 

**Chloé: Daddy!**

 

**Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

 

**(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

 

**Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

 

**Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

 

**Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

 

“You’re so much more.” Adrien whispered in Marinette’s ear, making her blush.

 

**(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**

 

**Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

 

**Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

 

**Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)**

 

**Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

 

**Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

 

“No, girl you didn’t.” Alya exclaimed while fangirling.

 

**Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

 

**Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

 

**Cat Noir: Huh?**

 

**Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!**

 

**Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**

 

“Pfft, Savage. Really?” Alix said laughing.

 

**(Cat Noir begins running away from her)**

 

**Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

 

“It’s usually the other way round?” Nino said teasingly.

 

**Scene: The street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid.**

**Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

 

**Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!**

 

**(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**

 

**Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

 

**Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

 

**Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (laughs)**

 

“SAVAGE!” Alya, Nino and Alix yelled.

 

**Chloé: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

 

**Sabrina: (it's revealed that her lips have turned black) Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)**

 

**Chloé: Ughhh…**

 

“That’s definitely Karma coming to get you.” Alya said.

 

**Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug.**

  
**(Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**

 

**Cat Noir: No, no!**

  
**Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

 

**Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone…**

 

Everyone gasps when Chat Noir summoned his Cataclysm. Adrien held Marinette close to him. No matter how many times she said she was fine and he did nothing and felt guilty and held Marinette even closer to him and hid his face in her hair.

 

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

 

**(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**

 

Everyone gasps about how close Chat Noir got to Ladybug with his Cataclysm.

 

**Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

 

“Oh my god, a pun and I missed it.” Adrien exclaimed.

 

**(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**

 

**Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 

**Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**

 

**Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

 

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally, I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

**(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**

 

Everyone yelled and fangirled. Alya was the loudest of course.

“I forgot our first kiss…” Adrien said sadly when everyone had calmed down

“And you both forgot your second.” Ali replied.

“WHAT!” Both Marinette and Adrien yelled.

 

**Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

 

**Dark Cupid: No!**

 

**Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)**

 

**Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

 

Everyone cheered and Gabriel frowned, Well like normal.

  
  


**Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

 

**Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

 

**Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

 

“I look good with a red beard.” Adrien said while everyone laughed.

 

**Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

 

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 

**Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

 

**Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

 

**Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

 

**Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)**

 

**Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

 

**Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

 

**Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day! (his window closes)**

 

“No blasted Chat Noir, I sending a complaint to Hawk Moth.” Adrien exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

 

**Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters.**

 

**Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

  
**Marinette: That was before...**

 

**Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

 

**Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

 

**Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

 

“We’re all very proud of you Marinette but you forgot to sign the dang card.” Alya said.

 

**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed.**

 

**Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)**

 

“Really Pagg, that’s how you comfort him.” Tikki said to Plagg who just Smiled.

 

**Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**

 

**Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**

 

**Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)**

 

“I really like your poem as well.” Adrien whispered to Marinette, making her blush.

 

**Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

 

**Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

 

**Plagg: Oh, please.**

 

“Well you’re wrong Plagg.” Adrien said, sticking his tongue out to the kwami.

 

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**

 

**Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

 

**Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

 

**Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

 

**(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

 

“Ok so, it is really late now so you’re all going to bed. There are 2 doors, one for the girls and one for the boys,” Ali said, pointing to the 2 rooms. “Alright, Goodnight everyone.” Everyone one by one said goodnight and went into one of the rooms.


	7. Oblivio part 1

“COME ON EVERYONE, IT’S TIME TO GET UP!!!” Ali yelled and banged some pots and pans. Everyone came out and groaned. “Come on sleepy heads it’s 10:00 am. And I want to show you more episodes.  
Everyone groaned a bit, had breakfast and went to their seats.  
“Alright, I’m going to show you a episode that comes a bit later in the show. It’s in season 3 and is called Oblivio.” Ali went to the computer and started the episode.

**Scene: The floor of an elevator. Ladybug is on the ground. She opens her eyes, gasps, and looks around. There's drawing in red on the wall of the elevator of a phone and an arrow pointing right towards a turtle. She's holding a tube of lipstick.**

**Cat Noir: What happened?**

**Ladybug: (gets startled and drops the lipstick)—Ah!**

**Cat Noir: Who are you?**   
**Ladybug: I'm, uh, I—I don't know, (her hand is on her head) I—I don't remember my own name!**

Everyone gasped and Marinette and Adrien were confused as to why they remembered Alya showing a photo of them kissing and before when they both got hit.

**Cat Noir: (puts his hand to his head) Me neither. (looking at himself) Looks like you and I were at the same costume party.**

**Everyone then face-palmed.**

**(Ladybug looks at herself too. Cat Noir's ring begins to beep.)**

**Ladybug: Hm? Why is that flashing? (her earrings begin to beep)**

**Cat Noir: And your earrings, too. We must shop at the same jewelry store.**

**Ladybug: Are we supposed to know each other?**

“Yeah you guys fight crime together.” Alya yelled at the screen.

**Cat Noir: I'd be surprised if we weren't.**

**(The beeping gets faster and they detransform. Tikki and Plagg fall to the floor.)**

**Adrien: Woah.**

**Marinette: Ahh! (hiding behind Adrien) There are giant bugs! Mice? Bug-mice!**

“That’s the same reaction from when we first meet.” Tikki said.

**Plagg: Woah, I am starving right now.**

“Of course Plagg thinks about his stomach.” Adrien said.

**Adrien: (waving) Hi there! (crawls over and picks Plagg up) What are you exactly? Genies, like the one in the lamp?**

**Plagg: If I'm a genie, where's my lamp? Besides, where am I? And who are you?**

**Marinette: (pointing to Tikki) What's that thing doing in my earring?**

 

“I know that Tikki hates being called a thing.” Plagg said.

 

**Tikki: (Angry) I'm not a thing, I'm… I don't know what I am! But I do know that I'm very hungry. (her stomach rumbles)**

**Marinette: (picks Tikki up) Aw, poor little… no thing! (Tikki laughs)**

**(Plagg sniffs Adrien's shirt.)**

 

“Plagg, what were you doing?!” Adrien exclaimed to the kwami who was curled up in Marinette’s hair.  
Plagg replied with a “I don’t know.”

 

**Adrien: (standing up) Okay everyone we're gonna keep our cool here. We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we'll find— (the elevator lurches downwards)**

 

Everyone gasps and Sabrine and Tom are worried for their daughter. As for Gabriel, he cared about his son but he just wanted the miraculous to get his wife back.At any cost…

 

**Marinette: What is it this time? (The lights flicker. Something begins to dent the ceiling.) We can't stay here.**

**Adrien: Couldn't agree more.**

**(They try to pry the doors open.)**

 

Everyone gasps again, this time louder and Adrien pulls Marinette to him and she sits on his lap and he hugs her close.

 

**Tikki: Perhaps we should help them?**

**Plagg: Well, I'm not going anywhere until I know what smells so good in that boy's shirt.**

 

**“Really Pagg, why do you always think about your stomach?” Tikki asked.**

**(Tikki phases through the elevator doors, Plagg follows.)**

**(Scene: The hallway.)**

**Plagg: We seem to be exceptional beings, unlike them.**

**(Tikki enters the top button of the elevator control panel and exits out the bottom one. The doors open with a ding.)**

**Marinette: Thank you!**

**(Adrien grabs Marinette's hand and they run.)**

 

Alya started to fangirl really loud.Some people then fangirled with her, until the entire room was screaming.  
“If that’s their reaction now, I can’t wait to see it later.” Ali muttered to herself.

 

**(The elevator's ceiling collapses in a cloud of dust. They look back and the doors close while dinging.)**

**Adrien: Let's get out of here!**

**(They run and slide down the hallway to the stairwell.)**

**(Scene: Lobby. They burst through the door and walk towards the exit. The whole room is in disorder. Lights, chairs and scaffolding are blocking the way out. Huge cracks adorn the walls and ceiling.)**

**Adrien: Ah, the exit is blocked.**

**Marinette: (they look at each other) We’re gonna have to find another way out. (They hear a banging noise and turn around. Something is trying to get out of the elevator by smashing the door from the inside.) Fast!**

**Adrien: Over there! (takes her hand and they run)**

**Alya started to fangirl again, but this time not many people did the same.**

**Marinette: Ah!**

**Scene: A bathroom. Marinette shuts the door behind her.**

**Marinette: Okay. We’re stuck in the building with amnesia being chased by a—a thing that's obviously got it in for us big time.**

 

“That is called a Aukma young children.” Alya said.

 

**Adrien: Not to mention the two strange creatures who magically appeared when our costumes disappeared.**

**Plagg: Uh, excuse me, but the creatures are hungry. Would you mind opening up your shirt to see what smells so good?**

**Adrien: (holding cheese) Camembert?**

**Plagg: (takes the cheese) It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. (eats it)**

**“Of course.” Adrien muttered**

**(Tikki's stomach rumbles. Marinette takes a macaron out of her purse.)**

**Marinette: Will this do?**

**Tikki: Mm! (takes it) Thank you!**

**Marinette: (takes out her national identity card and gasps) Marinette! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!**

 

Alya somehow got the remote and paused the video on Marinette’s identity card.  
“Girl, what is with that photo?!” Alya said while laughing. Many people did laugh, including Adrien. Marinette playfully punched him in the arm. Adrien then acted all dramatic before Ali got the remote and started the video again.

 

**Adrien: (bowing) Pleased to meet you, Marinette. (Marinette giggles. He takes his card out of his back pocket and looks at it.) Adrien Agreste.**

**Marinette: Super nice to meet you too, Adrien. (she curtsies; he laughs) Of course! (takes her phone out of her purse) We still got our phones!**

**Adrien: (takes his phone out of his pocket) Brilliant!**

**Both: (realizing they can't remember the lock patterns) Aw…**

**Marinette: Is yours locked too?**

**(They hear a thud and a groan. Tikki phases her head through the door to look.)**

**Tikki: (back in the bathroom) The thing's coming this way!**

**(They close themselves in a stall.)**

**Marinette: We need to find a way out of this building!**

**Adrien: And we will. Until then… (They both go to lock the door. Their hands touch, they look at each other and blush.)**

**Everyone knew what was coming. Alya started to fangirl again. This time she wasn’t the only one. Nearly the entire room yelled about the Adrienette ship.**

**(The villain kicks open the bathroom's door.)**

**Adrien: What do we do—?**

**Marinette: Shh! (puts a finger to both their lips)**

**(The villain is kicking open stall doors, one by one, getting closer to theirs. Marinette shakes Adrien's shoulder, points to the wall and starts climbing. The villain, with purple vision, opens their stall and finds an open vent)**

**Villain: Uhg! We will get you.**

 

“Hey, wasn’t that when Alya and Nino got akumatized?” Alix asked Marinette who nodded

 

**(Scene: The air duct. They look back while crawling away.)**

**Adrien: Wow, Marinette! You seem like someone who always has the right idea at the right time!**

**Marinette: I hope you're right. (they continue crawling)**

**“Of course I am, Marinette always has the right ideas at the right time.**

**(Scene: A stairwell. Adrien opens the vent and looks around. He climbs out and helps Marinette, but they fall on top of each other. Shocked, they separate.)**

 

Alya started yelling about her ship again, while the two heros looked at each other and blushed.


	8. Oblivio part 2

**Both: Sorry. (the kwamis fly in)**

**(Adrien laughs and then Marinette laughs. They get up.)**

**Adrien: Okay. I suggest we go upstairs.**

**Marinette: (running up the stairs following Adrien) But there's no way up there. We're gonna get trapped again!**

**(Scene: Adrien opens the door to an office. They peek in.)**

**Adrien: We can hide out here while we signal for help.**

 

“Or make out.” Alya stated

“ALYA!!!!!!!”Marinette yelled blushing like crazy. Nino started to laugh. Adrien then started to wack Nino with a pillow while blushing.

 

**Marinette: Good idea! (they run inside. Marinette goes to a window. She looks out while pressing with her hands.) Ugh! No handle! And the glass is tinted. (turning to Adrien) They won't be able to see us.**

**Adrien: (runs to a desk and tries the phone) Phone lines are down. (looking at his phone) If only I could remember how to unlock my phone.**

**Marinette: Wait! (takes his phone and blows on it, revealing the passcode pattern)**

 

“Wow.” Was all Adrien could say.

 

**Adrien: Nice work, Marinette! (unlocks his phone) Uh oh. But, who should we call?**

**Marinette: (unlocks her phone as well) I'm almost out of battery.**

**Adrien: (looks at his phone) Me too. We should call our parents first. (enters his contacts and scrolls through them) Gabriel Agreste. Probably… my dad. (calls him)**

**Gabriel: (on voicemail) This is Gabriel Agreste's voicemail. To leave a message, please call my secretary.**

 

Everyone glared at Gabriel and he somehow got used to it…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But he still found it really creepy.

 

**Adrien: (hanging up) Let's hope you have better luck than me.**

**Marinette: (scrolling) Agreste, Césaire, Couffaine, Dupain-Cheng Sabine! (calls her mother)**

**Sabine: (on the phone) Marinette, are you okay? They're saying on TV that Ladybug and Cat Noir are battling a supervillain at Montparnasse Tower. (Marinette notices a poster for the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie from Animaestro) Isn't that where you were going on your school trip today?**

**Marinette: (looking at the poster) Cat Noir and Ladybug?**

**Sabine: Marinette is everything okay? Where are you?**

**Marinette: Uh, sure, Mom, everything's okay. I'm with my friends, safe. Don't worry.**

 

**“Yeah. ‘safe’ is not the word I would of used.” Sabrine said to Marinette.**

 

**(Adrien gasps, puts out his arms, and shrugs. She waves her hand telling him to wait.)**

**Sabine: I'm so relieved. Whatever you do, stay there until the supervillain's been defeated.**

 

“And I fell for it.” Sabrine muttered

 

**Marinette: Sure, Mom, I will. Love you! (hangs up)**

**Adrien: Why didn't you ask her for help?**

**Marinette: (gesturing) I have both good news and bad news. The good news is: there are superheroes in the tower that will stop that supervillain. The bad news is: we're the superheroes! And the thing that's chasing us is the supervillain! And we're supposed to be defeating it with superpowers we no longer have!**

 

“Your voice at the end though.” Alya said, laughing.

 

**Adrien: (looking worried) Eh...**

**(Scene: The lobby. Hawk Moth is speaking as the villain looks around.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Nobody? We must have missed something. (his light halo appears in front of the villain's vision)**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: They have to be inside the building, Oblivio. Ladybug and Cat Noir can't have escaped. Retrace your steps. They must have transformed back by now. And with their memories erased, you won't have any trouble getting your hands on their Miraculous.**

**(Scene: The office. Marinette and Adrien are sitting in front of the movie poster, leaning against a column.)**

**Marinette: If my own mother doesn't know that I'm Ladybug, then nobody must know.**

 

**Adrien: What about us? Do you think… we know?**

 

“No you don’t!” Alya yelled at the screen.

**Marinette: Hm. (looking at a photo of Adrien as her phone's background) I feel like we're more than just a superhero team.**

**Adrien: (scrolling through images of Ladybug on his phone) Do you think we're…**

 

“HOW MANY PHOTOS OF LADYBUG DO YOU HAVE!!!!!” Alya,Nino,Alix,Kim and Lila yelled as Marinette just blushed.Adrien prefered not to answer, so Plagg did for him.He went out of Marinette’s hair and said……… “He has millions of them.” Everyone laughed. Adrien hid his head in a pillow.

“No camembert till we get back.”

“But Adrien…” Plagg whined

 

**(They look at each other and show each other their phones. They smile.)**

 

**Marinette: Looks like it.**

**Adrien: Then we must have told each other everything. I couldn't hide my identity from the girl I love.**

 

“Yet you still did!” Alya yelled at Adrien.

 

**(Marinette gasps. They look at each other. She looks away.)**

**Marinette: So, if we're the superheroes, then what are they? (gestures towards the kwamis by the window)**

**Adrien: I have no idea.**

**Tikki: You can't just leave, we have to help them!**

**Plagg: We don't even know who we are, or who they are. I don't want to help out a couple of strangers.**

**Tikki: You may not remember who you are, but at least you know this about this about yourself: you're a selfish being, and a total coward! (turns away from him)**

 

**Plagg: Me, a coward? (goes to her) I am not a coward! I—I'm a free spirit, so don't come if you don't want to, but I'm out of here! (phases through the window)**

 

Laughter was faintly heard from the front row. It was mostly Tikki, But Adrien as well. Plagg gasped in fake horror at the two, and went and hugged Marinette’s check, who hugged him back.

“Hey Plagg, that’s my girlfriend that you’re hugging, and it should be me.” Adrien said with some fake horror. Marinette giggled and Adrien pulled Marinette onto his lap.

“Don’t worry kitty, there’s room for both of you.” Marinette said, hugging Adrien.

 

**Adrien: (arriving with Marinette) Did he go to get help?**

**Tikki: I don't think we should hold our breath.**

**(They hear the elevator. Adrien pulls Marinette away. The villain enters the office.)**

**Oblivio: Ladybug, Cat Noir, we know you're in here. You won't get away this time.**

**(Marinette, Adrien, and Tikki are hiding behind a desk. Adrien looks out to see a purple shadowy figure with a white blaster for a left hand and grey glove for a right hand.)**

**Oblivio: You remember your BFF Oblivio, don't you? Don't tell us you've forgotten us. Ha ha ha ha! (begins to throw things and destroy the office)**

**Adrien: (whispering) I'm not convinced that this monster is really our best friend.**

**Marinette: (also whispering) One thing's for sure, if we're superheroes, he can't find out about our secret identities.**

**Adrien: How about some kind of diversion? We get out of here and take the emergency stairs.**

**(Marinette turns and looks at a sticky note pad, a pen, and a spilled cup of coffee on top of the desk. She turns again and looks at a tape dispenser on a bookshelf and Adrien's phone in his hand. She takes his phone out of his hands.)**

**Marinette: Sorr** y **, I need this.**

 

**(Oblivio is flipping tables.)**

**Marinette: (wrapping tape around his phone) I'll call you, and when he comes, we make a run for it. (pulls the tape out of the dispenser) I'll use the tape to pull your phone back. Ready?**

**Adrien: No wonder I fell in love with you. (Marinette smiles and takes the coffee cup)**

Alya fangirled again with everyone, well nearly everyone. Marinette and Adrien blushed.

 

**(Oblivio looks around while Marinette and Adrien sneak across the room. She calls his phone. It rings and Oblivio runs towards the sound.)**

**Oblivio: Uh uh. Gotcha. (Adrien hangs up while Marinette pulls the phone back) You shouldn't have forgotten to switch off your phone. (runs over to find** **a sticky note with a donkey drawn on it) Nooo!**

 

Ali paused the video on the drawing of the donkey, and everyone laughed. Even Gabriel, which, for some… no everyone was weird.

 

**(Adrien and Marinette run towards the exit; Tikki follows.)**

 

**(Scene: The stairwell. Marinette nodds at Tikki, who flies down the stairs with the coffee cup. Marinette and Adrien run up the stairs and sit. Oblivio enters and looks at the trail of coffee leading downstairs.)**

**Oblivio: You're trying to fool Oblivio again! But it's not gonna work this time. (Oblivio heads up the stairs. Tikki opens and closes a door below him. It turns around) Or perhaps we give you too much credit. (runs back down.)**

**Marinette: You saved our lives! Thank you. (hugs Tikki)**

**Adrien: (takes Marinette's hand and leads her downstairs) Let's head back to where we were. It's the last place he'll think of looking for us.**

**Scene: The sky over Paris. Plagg is flying away from Montparnasse Tower.**

**Plagg: Pfft, a coward, me? Whatever! Huh? (sees a billboard for Adrien's perfume ad) Adrien? (flies off) I may not remember my own name, but I know for a fact that I'm brave and (sees another billboard) I… am… (looks around the city and sees several more forms of the ad; screaming towards the tower) This is called psychological harassment!**

Everyone laughed again, Tikki, laughing the most.

“I don’t get what’s so funny.” Plagg said, sulking.

 

**(Scene: The office.)**

 

**Marinette: Sorry, your phone's out of juice. (hands him his phone and removes a piece of tape)**

 

**Adrien: (puts it in his jacket's pocket) No worries. We’re doing pretty well, even without powers, don't you think?**

**Tikki: It's true, you two make a very effective couple. (they look at each other)**

**Marinette: Yes, but if we want a real shot at defeating this villain, we're gonna have to become Ladybug and Cat Noir again. (takes out her phone) Maybe we can gather some hints by watching some news footage to see what happened before he erased our memories.**

**(She plays a clip of Officer Roger in the middle of a traffic jam.)**

**Pedestrian: Hey, do something!**

 

**Roger: What do you want me to do?**

**Pedestrian: I don't know, you're the cop!**

**Roger: I am? (The clip minimizes to show the TVi news broadcast with Nadja Chamack)**

**TVi Person: Nadja, you're on the air!**

**Nadja: Me? What do I do? (gets handed a tablet and proceeds to read) Uh, don't be bemused, it's just the news. Since early this afternoon, a supervillain by the name of Oblivio has been erasing the memories of everyone he comes across. Ladybug and Cat Noir are tracking him down inside Montparnasse Tower.**

 

**Adrien: Well, right now, he's the one tracking us down.**

**Scene: The hallways. Oblivio** **is searching for Ladybug and Cat Noir. A light halo appears over his face.**

 

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Ladybug and Cat Noir are toying with you Oblivio. If you can't manage to find them…**

**Oblivio: (in the hallway) Then we'll flush them out of hiding, Hawk Moth. (Oblivio takes the elevator to the roof. He begins shooting purple memory loss balls into the sky with his left hand by using his right hand, creating a large hovering purple bubble.)**

**Scene: The office. Marinette and Adrien are holding Marinette's phone while watching news clips with Tikki from earlier in the day.**

**Nadja: (from a helicopter) Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir are struggling today.**

 

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting Oblivio on the roof.)**

 

**Ladybug: And stop calling us a couple!**

 

**Adrien: We don't exactly look lovey-dovey in this footage.**

 

**Marinette: Probably just a regular fight like all couples have.**

 

“As if.” Alya stated.

 

**Nadja: The battle against Oblivio continues. (Cat Noir is hit by Oblivio's shooter) Oh, oh no! Cat Noir has been hit, but Ladybug pulls him out of danger. (Ladybug throws him into the elevator. She draws something on the wall.) What's she doing now? (Ladybug is hit as the doors close. She falls.) Ladybug is down, too!**

 

**Marinette: The drawing! There was a drawing on the elevator wall! I remember now. It was a turtle. I saw it earlier when I was looking for my mom's number. (She scrolls through her contacts) There it is! (she shows Adrien)**

 

**Adrien: You left yourself a message! So smart.**

 

“Indeed it was.” Master Fu said, everyone was surprised as he had stayed quiet until now.

 

**(She calls Master Fu.)**

 

**Master Fu: Hello?**

**Marinette: (they lean in) Mr. Turtle?**

**Fu: Marinette, is there a problem? (they look at each other excitedly and Adrien pulls his fist towards himself)**

**Marinette: Listen. I can’t remember who I am or who you are. Oblivio has erased my memory. But I think I'm supposed to call you.**

**Fu: You did the right thing. Is Cat Noir with you? (they look at each other)**

 

**Marinette: (giggling nervously) Yeah, well Adrien, actually.**

**Fu: You two know your true identities, then. (they look at each other)**

**Adrien: We're not supposed to?**

**Fu: That's okay, the Miraculous ladybugs will repair everything anyway. (Adrien shrugs)**

**Marinette: We figured out we're superheroes, but we don't know how to make ourselves Ladybug and Cat Noir again. (her phone flashes a low battery warning) Mr. Turtle, you'll have to tell us quick, I'm almost out of battery.**

**Fu: Are your kwamis with you? (they look at Tikki)**

**Marinette: Uh,** **if** **you mean the flying creatures, then, one of them. The red one is with us.**

 

**Fu: Okay. Listen carefully, the red kwami's name is Tikki. (Tikki flies closer) She gives you your powers (Tikki and Marinette look at each other) Say, "Tikki, spots on," and you'll transform into Ladybug. You'll find an emergency user's guide in your Bug Phone. Adrien, your kwami's the black one. His name is Plagg. (Marinette looks at Adrien) Tell him, "Plagg, claws out," and you'll become Cat Noir again. The rest is in your Cat Phone.**

**Adrien: But, my kwami took off.**

**Fu: You won't be able to transform without him— (The phone turns black. Marinette squeals.)**

**(They hear a rumbling and look up out the window at the growing bubble.)**

**(Scene: The streets. Plagg is still flying away, but he hears the rumbling and turns to see the bubble.)**

**(Plagg flashes back to Tikki's words.)**

**Tikki: (in flashback) You're a selfish being and a total coward!**

**Plagg: I am not a coward, and I'm not selfish, either! But, maybe this Adrien boy has some yummy Camembert left. (flies back toward the tower)**

“For once Plagg, you thinkin about your stomach saved us.” Adrien told Plagg

 

**(Scene: The top of the tower. Oblivio is standing on the edge of the roof.)**

**Oblivio: Ladybug, Cat Noir, if you don't come out of hiding and give us your Miraculous, this giant bubble's gonna erase the memories of every single person in Paris!**

**Scene: The office. They turn away from the window.**

**Marinette: It's time to bring Ladybug back.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

**Adrien: Wow, that was amazing!**

**Ladybug: (looking at herself) Thanks, but I don't feel like a superhero at all.**

**Adrien: You've already proven that you are one, with or without a costume. (Marinette smiles and shakes her head)**

Everyone covered their ears as Alya started to fangirl… Really loud, as in it was like she was screaming in pain.

 

**Ladybug: (looking at her yo-yo) Okay, there seems to be a kind of button here. (presses on the lid and it opens) User's guide? (several icons pop up around a question mark; she scrolls) "Yo-yo's features, capturing the akuma, one-time power, Lucky Charm…" wha— (her call out activates the superpower) Aaah! (she throws the yo-yo on the floor) Ee–! (She receives a teapot and catches it) Uh! What am I supposed to do with this? Make tea?**

 

**Adrien: Maybe it's part of a puzzle, or a riddle?**

**Ladybug: You're right, it must just be one part of the solution, but, how am I gonna find the solution?**

**Adrien: Don't worry, you always have the right idea at the right time, you got this!**

**Ladybug: (nodding) Mm hm. (She jogs in place and inhales) Hoo. It's time for action!**

**Adrien: (reaches for her) Marinette, I want to fight beside you. (picks up a white pipe) If we're a couple, then we'll be stronger together.**

**Ladybug: But you don't have your kwami or your superpowers. And without your costume, the villain would know your true identity. (Adrien looks down dejectedly and sighs. She grabs the hand he's holding the pipe with.) But most of all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I'm starting to understand how much you mean to me, Adrien. (kisses him on the cheek) Please, stay there. Ladybug is here to protect you! (runs off)**

 

Once again Alya fangirled, but this time she wasn’t alone. Even Natalie and Gorilla fangirled a bit.

 

**Adrien: (touching his cheek) Whoa. I don't need any memory to know that I love that girl.**

**Scene: The stairwell. Ladybug is running while reading the user's guide.**

**Ladybug: "The Miraculous enhances all physical abilities." Well, that'll come in handy.**

**(She reaches the roof and spins her yo-yo. Oblivio stands up. A halo appears around his face.)**

**Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It looks like Ladybug has gotten her powers back, but not her memory. Seize her Miraculous, Oblivio!**

**(Oblivio starts shooting at her. She jumps out of the way.)**

**Ladybug: Whoo hoo! Ha ha! Super agility is super awesome! (jumps off the building and swings away)**

**(Scene: The office. Adrien is looking out the window at Ladybug.)**

**Ladybug: Ahh!**

**(He looks at two cardboard boxes on the ground, and a pair of scissors and a roll of tape on a table. He begins crafting his items.)**

**Scene: The roof. Ladybug is running away from Oblivio's blasts. She trips on her yo-yo and falls to the ground.**

**Oblivio: You've forgotten your reflexes, huh? (walks towards her) Now we're gonna make sure you forget everything else, including your Miraculous!**

**(Oblivio aims its blaster at her. A roll of tape phases through its head. It turns around. Adrien is dressed in an unnecessarily detailed cardboard version of Cat Noir's costume.)**

**Adrien: Attacking a Lady on the ground, did you forget your manners?**

 

Nino managed to steal the remote and paused the video and everyone burst out laughing.

“Dude, what is the deal with that costume.”Nino said. Adrien was embarrassed as even Marinette was laughing.

 

**Ladybug: Adri—(covers her mouth)**

**(Oblivio begins shooting at Adrien. He dodges, but Ladybug pulls him away to hide behind a vent. They pant.)**

**Plagg: So, can I be of any help in any way?**

**Adrien: (turns around) Plagg?**

**Plagg: Plagg? So that's my name, Plagg?**

**Adrien: Yeah, and you got here just at the right time. (takes his carboard helmet off)**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: What's that gonna do— (babbling)**

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

**Cat Noir: Hey, pretty cool, right? (Oblivio begins shooting at them)**

**Ladybug: (they run) Very cool, but try not to lose your memory again!**

**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to shield Cat Noir as they circle Oblivio. He reads the manual on his staff)**

**Cat Noir: Hm, "Stick's features, superpower, Cata—"**

**Ladybug: Stop! It'll trigger it if you say it out loud.**

**Cat Noir: And it says it can only be used once?**

**Ladybug: What does your power do, exactly?**

 

**Cat Noir: Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch.**

**Ladybug: (smiling) Then stay away from me, if you don't mind.**

**Cat Noir: That's not gonna be easy, Ma— Lady. (she laughs)**

**(He uses his staff to push off the ground and hit Oblivio but the staff phases through it.)**

**Oblivio: Seems like you've already forgotten about your last defeat! (Cat Noir runs on all fours back to Ladybug) How silly of us, of course you've forgotten!**

**Cat Noir: We won't stand a chance until we stop him from firing at us.**

**Ladybug: Of course, his left hand is different from the rest of his body, that must be where the akuma is hiding!**

**Cat Noir: Okay, I've got no idea what the hakuna matata is, but I trust you. So what's the plan?**

**(She uses her vision, in order the objects highlighted are: the teapot; Oblivio's hand and blaster and Cat Noir)**

**Ladybug: Can you get him to forget about me for a little while?**

**Cat Noir: I'm on it. (jumps to the roof's ledge) Hey, you! Do you want to play cat and mouse with me? The first one who tags the other wins!**

**(Ladybug slides under Oblivio's legs, wraps her yo-yo around its gloved hand, pulls it down, and stuffs it inside the teapot.)**

**Oblivio: What in the—?**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, now!**

**(Oblivio tries to shoot but is hindered by the teapot.)**

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (He jumps and touches the blaster. It falls to the ground in pieces and the akuma flies out.)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly.**

**(Oblivio detransforms into Alya and Nino. They fall to the ground.)**

**Cat Noir: Wow, so this villain was both these guys? (Ladybug and he look up at the bubble) What do we do about that?**

**Ladybug: This is where my other power comes in. (picks up the teapot) It fixes everything back to how it was originally. (is about to throw it, but Cat Noir grabs her wrist)**

**Cat Noir: Wait. Do you think we'll remember all this… afterwards?**

**Ladybug: Apparently, my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything, so I'm guessing we won't.**

**Cat Noir: All right then. With your permission, m'Lady…**

 

“Is he going to do what I think he will do?” Rose asked. Ali just smirked and continued the episode.

 

**(He grabs her hands. She smiles and they lean in and kiss each other. They squeeze each other's hands.)**

 

Everyone, and I mean everyone. Well most people cheered and fangirled, Alya being the loudest of course. Marinette and Adrien just blushed.

 

**(Alya and Nino recover from their daze)**

 

**Alya: (holding her head) Uh…**

**(They see Ladybug and Cat Noir and both gasp. Alya smiles and takes a picture of them kissing.)**

**(Cat Noir and Ladybug separate and look at each other. She throws the teapot.)**

**Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!**

**(The bubble disappears and the office is restored. Ladybug and Cat Noir hold hands and lean into each other. The ladybugs pass and they regain their memories, realize how close they are and separate.)**

 

“WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Alya yelled.

 

**Alya: Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: Guys, you haven't seen a supervillain named Oblivio, have you?**

**Nino: You've defeated it already, dude.**

**Alya: Actually, he was… us.**

**Both: Oh, okay. Pound it? Pound it! (they fist bump)**

**Cat Noir: We do make a good couple, don't you think? (crosses his arms and leans in) Otherwise we wouldn't have won again like we always do.**

**Ladybug: (with her hand on her forehead) Uhg, we're a team not a couple. (enunciating with her hands) Don't start that again! (crosses her arms) I've already told you that I'm in love with another boy. (gesturing towards him) Besides, this charming kitty act of yours was the reason we became distracted (recrosses arms) and got into all this trouble in the first place. (Cat Noir laughs) That's right laugh all you want— (he leans in) Hey, what are you doing?**

**(He turns her face towards Alya. She stops and her eyes widen. Alya giggles and points to her phone with the photo of them kissing on it. Ladybug and Cat Noir lean out.)**

**Ladybug: (gasps) Everyone saw that?! (She bows her head into her hands) This is a disaster! What on earth happened?!**

 

“A lot happened.” Nino stated.

 

**Cat Noir: Well one thing's for sure, we would make a good-looking couple. We're meant for each other m'Lady. You're the only one who doesn't see it.**

**(She glares at him. Her earrings beep.)**

**Ladybug: This conversation is not over. (She swings away)**

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

**Hawk Moth: I won't soon forget this, Ladybug and Cat Noir. The love you both secretly have for each other will be your downfall. (his window closes)**

**(Scene: The street outside Montparnasse Tower. Ms. Bustier, Alya, and Nino get on the class bus. People are chatting.)**

**Alya: (ashamed) Right, so, Nino and I wanted to say, we're sorry for what happened today.**

**Mylène: Were you two Oblivio?**

**Marinette: Why did you want to erase everyone's memory?**

**Alya: Remember when we visited Montparnasse Tower? (A mute flashback to Alya and Nino in a storage closet is shown. They are holding a tablet together.) Well, we went and hid to play Super Penguino, (The screen shows a penguin platformer game) but Ms. Bustier caught us, (Alya and Nino are about to kiss) and—**

**Nino: (The closet door opens and Ms. Bustier's shadow falls over them) And you guys made fun of us for playing that game, (Ms. Bustier is looking at them with a neutral expression, Kim, Sabrina, Chloé and Ivan are behind her, laughing.) saying it wasn't our age and all.**

**Alya: (Alya and Nino's shadowy faces look worried) We were totally embarrassed at getting caught.**

**Nino: And that's when we got akumatized. (The tablet the two of them are holding has an akuma about to enter it)**

**Ms. Bustier: (grabs Alya's and Nino's shoulders and they look at her) Next time, just make sure you play at home and not on school field trips, understood?**

**Alya: Yes, Ms. Bustier, we're sorry again.(They find their seats.)**

**Rose: It's no biggie, you know. Juleka and I often play Super Penguino together.**

**Mylène: Everybody loves that game, you know.**

**Sabrina: (turning around in her seat) You know, sometimes even Chloé and I—**

 

Everyone laughed Chloe glared at Sabrina.

 

**Chloé: Hey!**

 

**Adrien: (as Nino sits next to him) I haven't played it yet, but it looks fun.**

**Alya: (to Adrien) All you need is to find the right partner. (She turns) Right Marinette?**

**Marinette: (holding her face, looking down) Mm hm...**

**(Scene: Dupain-Cheng apartment, night. Marinette's room. Marinette is looking at the photo on the Ladyblog.)**

**Marinette: I don't believe it! (pounding her head on the desk) I actually kissed Cat Noir! How could this have happened?**

**Tikki: Who knows? Maybe you still have some things to learn about him.**

 

“Tikki is always right.” Alya said as some people laughed.

 

**(Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is also looking at the Ladyblog.)**

**Adrien: I can't believe it, Plagg. She finally fell in love with me, and I've forgotten all about it! (pounds his head on the desk)**

**Plagg: (eating Camembert) You're right, that's really unlucky. (throws a wedge into his mouth and makes eating noises)**

**Adrien: You know what? (sits up) It doesn't matter. If it happened once, it can happen again. At least now, (leans down) I know my dream can come true.**

 

“ Alright the next episode we will watch is The Origins.” Ali said.

“THERE ARE ORIGINS!” Alya exclaimed.

“Yes, there are.” Ali said.


	9. Origins Part 1

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

 

**Nooroo: Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power.**

 

No one said anything, they were all trying to find out who hawk moth is.

 

**Hawk Moth: I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!**

 

**Nooroo: But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!**

 

**Hawk Moth: I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again.**

 

**Nooroo: The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!**

 

**Hawk Moth: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?**

 

**Nooroo: But master, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

 

**Hawk Moth: I must have this absolute power! (Pointing at Nooroo) Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your master now, and you must obey me.**

 

**Nooroo: (sadly) Yes, master.**

 

**Hawk Moth: (puts on the brooch) Nooroo, dark wings! Rise! (transforms into Hawk Moth) From this day on, I shall be known as... Hawk Moth! (laughs evilly)**

 

**Scene: Fu's massage shop. Wayzz wakes up and senses something is wrong.**

 

**Wayzz: Master, Master! (customer hears Wayzz, looks up)**

 

**Master Fu: Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master... (begins pushing customer out the door) Thank you for coming, see you again next week!**

 

**Wayzz: Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura.**

 

**Master Fu: I thought it had been lost forever!**

 

**Wayzz: But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

 

**Master Fu: We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world! (shows his Miraculous) Time to transform! Wayzz... (doubles over in pain)**

 

**Wayzz: Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–**

 

**Wang Fu: Still young! I'm only 186.**

 

“WHAT!” Most people yelled.

“How are you still alive.” Nino asked Master Fu.

“It’s a secret.”

 

**But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help. (opens the gramophone, revealing the Miraculous chest box)**

 

**(Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette's phone is ringing)**

 

**Sabine: Marinette! Your alarm's been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back at school!**

 

“Like always.” Alya teased.

“ALYA!”Marinette exclaimed.

“What? She’s not wrong.” Alix replied.

 

**Marinette: (Crawling out from underneath bed covers) Got it, mum! (Walking down stairs) Coming! I bet you anything Chloé will be in my class again.**

 

**Sabine: Four years in a row, is that possible?**

 

“Yes it is,” Nino said. “It is very possible.”

 

**Marinette: Definitely. Lucky me!**

 

**Sabine: Oh, don't say that! It's the start of a new year- I'm sure everything will be just fine! (Marinette smiles and nods, setting down the cereal. Several things are knocked over, spilling and falling to the floor. Marinette groans.)**

 

**Tom: (singing as he works)**

 

**Marinette: Dad, these are so awesome!**

 

**Tom: Glad you like them.**

 

**Marinette: Thank you dad, my class will love them! You're the best!**

 

“Yet, we never got them.”Alix exclaimed.

“There might of been a tiny problem.”

“Of course there was.” Kim said. “ Why am I even surprised.”

 

**Tom: We're the best, thanks to your amazing designs. (Marinette hugs Tom, dropping the box. he catches it on his foot and tosses it back to her)**

 

**Marinette: (giggles) Thanks. (Kiss Tom by the cheek) See you tonight!**

 

**(Scene: Out on the street. Marinette tries to cross the street but a car stops her)**

 

**Marinette: Uff... (Sees Master Fu crossing the street as a car is coming) Uuuhhaawh? (Grabs Fu by his hand and takes him to the other side of the street, dropping the box in the process)**

 

**Master Fu: Thank you, miss. Oh! What a disaster.**

 

**Marinette: (People step on the content of the box) Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters, besides, there are still a few left.**

 

**Master Fu: (Grabs and eats one) Mmmh. Delicious!**

 

“HEY! I WANTED THOSE!” Kim yelled.  Everyone laughed and Kim just told people to shut up **.**

 

**Marinette: (School bell rings) Oh no, I'm gonna be late! Ah, have a nice day, sir! (Runs towards the school)**

**Master Fu: (Looks at a strange looking box) Thank you very much, young lady.**

 

“Is that where you got your earrings from?” Max asked Marinette, who nodding and turned back to the screen.

 

**(Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to her classroom.)**

 

**Caline: Nino, Why don't you have a seat in the front row this year?**

 

**Chloé: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.**

 

**Marinette: Ugh. Here we go again.**

 

**Chloé: That's my seat.**

**Marinette: But Chloé, this has always been my seat.**

 

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New school, new year, new seats!**

 

“But we’re not in a new school Sabrina.” Alix pointed out.

 

**Chloé: So why don't you just go and sit beside that new girl over there? (points at Alya) Listen. Adrien's arriving today, and since that's going to be his seat, this is going to be my seat. Get it?**

 

**Marinette: Who's Adrien?**

 

“(Gasp) M’lady, I’m hurt.” Adrien exclaimed while faking his death and leaning on Marinette. She just pushed him off and everyone started to laugh. Adrien looked at Marinette and pouted.  

 

**Chloé: (She and Sabrina laugh) Can you believe she doesn't know who Adrien is? What rock have you been living under?**

 

**Sabrina: He's only a famous model.**

 

**Chloé: And I am his best friend. He adores me. Go on, move!**

 

**Alya: Hey! Who elected you Queen of Seats?**

 

**Chloé: Oh, Look Sabrina! We've got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super noobie? Shoot beams at me with your glasses?**

 

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know. (walks away and grabs Marinette by the hand) Come on.**

 

**Marinette: (trips and falls) Sorry, sorry, sorry...**

 

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found a seat?**

 

**Alya: Chillax, girl. No biggie.**

 

**Marinette: I so wish I can handle Chloé**

**the way you do.**

 

**Alya: You mean the way Majestia does it. (Shows her a picture of Majestia on her phone) She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. (pointing at Chloé) Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people. We can't let her get away with it.**

 

**Marinette: Well, that's easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.**

 

**Alya: That's cause you let her, girl! You just need more confidence!**

 

**Marinette: (grabs a macaron from the box and gives one part to Alya) Marinette.**

 

“HEY! I WANTED ONE!” Kim yelled again.

 

**Alya: Alya.**

 

**Miss Bustier: For those of you who don't yet know me, I'm Miss Bustier. I'll be your teacher this year.**

 

**Chloé: Ugh, he should have been here by now.**

 

**(Scene: Outside the school. Adrien is about to enter the school but Nathalie tries to make him change his mind.)**

 

**Nathalie: Adrien, please reconsider! You know what your father wants!**

 

Everyone glared at Gabriel, as Natalie was just doing her job. Natalie sighed but then everyone glared at her.

‘What is their problem?!’ Natalie thought.

 

**Adrien: This is what I wanna do! (sees Master Fu trying to get up and helps him)**

 

“Always thinking about others before yourself blondie.” Alya said.

“Blondie?”Adrien asked.

“That’s your new nick-name.”Alya replied **.**

 

**Master Fu: Thank you, young man.**

 

**Adrien: I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this.**

 

**(Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.)**

 

**Miss Bustier: Those of you who have P.E., Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library.**

 

**Ivan: Kim!**

 

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

 

**Ivan: It's Kim! I'm so gonna get...**

 

“I’m sorry.” Kim muttered, yet everyone managed to hear him.

 

**Miss Bustier: Ivan, go to the principal's office.**

**(Ivan walks away angrily.)**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair.)**

 

**Hawk Moth: (His window opens) Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 

“CREEP!” Many people yelled

 

**(Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Ivan opens the door without knocking.)**

 

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again! Go on, knock. (The akuma flies into the rugged paper and infects it)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

 

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. (Turns into Stoneheart)**

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. (Stoneheart appears)**

 

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

 

**(Scene: Library. Marinette and Alya are thrown to the floor while the other students see Stoneheart in the security camera.)**

 

**Alya: Come on!**

 

**Student: Did you hear that?**

 

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!!!**

 

“Is that all I could say?” Ivan asked himself.

 

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

 

**Marinette: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

 

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

 

**Marinette: Hey! Where are you going!**

 

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

 

“Always putting yourself in danger. Of course, that’s Alya right there for you.”

“Nino, Shut up.” Alya yelled, chasing the poor boy for a few minutes before people held Alya back.

 

(Marinette looks back at the security camera screen. She sees Stoneheart pick up a car and throw it at the security camera. breaking it and showing a rainbow error screen) 

 

**Stoneheart: KIM! (Marinette winces)**

 

**(Scene: Agreste mansion. Master Fu is outside with a little box.)**

 

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

 

**Adrien: Everyone thinks it was de Gaulle, but it was actually René Coty before the first elections.**

 

**Nathalie: Excellent, Adrien.**

 

**Gabriel: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

 

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**

 

**Gabriel: (To Adrien) You are NOT going to school. I already told you.**

 

**Adrien: But father!**

**Gabriel: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

 

Everyone glared at Gabriel and even started to throw food at him!

 

**Adrien: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

 

**Gabriel: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my son! Continue.**

 

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– (Adrien runs away)**

 

Everyone in the class looked at each other before they went and gave Adrien a group hug.

“Guys… Thank you for… The group… Hug but… I can’t… Breathe.” Everyone let go and went back to their seats.

 

**(Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien hears some thumping.)**

 

**Roger: Ready? Fire! (The police fires at Stoneheart, but he gets bigger.)**

**(Adrien turns on his TV)**

 

**André: I'm asking all parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.**

 

**News Crews: Mr Bourgeois. Mr Bourgeois!**

 

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

 

**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

 

**(Scene: The scene shifts to Marinette's room.)**

 

**Marinette: I hate first days back at school... (sees a little box) Huh?**

 

**Adrien: (sees a little box) Huh?**

 

“Wow, what is that?” Alix asked. No replied as they were too busy looking at the screen.

 

**Marinette and Adrien: What's this doing here? (they open the little box and it glows)**

 

**Marinette: (Sees Tikki appear) Ahh! Help! It's a giant bug! A... a mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

 

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

 

**Marinette: Ahh! Bug mouse talks! (throws things at Tikki)**

 

**(Scene: Adrien's room.)**

 

**Adrien: (Sees Plagg appear) No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

 

**Plagg: I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swanky...**

 

**Adrien: No! Don't touch that! Come back here!**

 

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

 

“Plagg, you are now a walking stomach.” Tikki stated.

“I’m pretty sure that he always was one.” Adrien replied.

“You do realise that I’m right here.”Plagg said while eating cheese in Marinette's hair.

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room.)**

 

**Tikki: Listen, Marinette. I know everything may seem a bit strange to you... (Marinette traps her in a glass cup) Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

 

**Marinette: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

 

**Tikki: I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

 

**(Scene: Adrien's room.)**

 

**Adrien: (catches Plagg) I still don't know what you're doing here.**

 

**Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

 

**Adrien: (shakes head) Uh-uh.**

 

**Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

 

“PLAGG!” Tikki yelled, chasing Plagg around the room.

“HELP.” Plagg yelled. People looked at Adrien who wasn’t moving to help Plagg.

“What? He’ll be fine.” Adrien said, folding his arms.

“NO I WON’T!” Plagg replied, before he put himself on Marinette’s head again, curling up in a ball and falling asleep.

 

**Adrien: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

 

Nearly everyone laughed for some random reason.

 

**Plagg: (flies out of Adrien's hands) Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is attempting to open the trapdoor.)**

 

**Marinette: Mom! Dad!**

 

**Tikki: No! (flies out of the glass) I'm your friend, Marinette! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!**

 

**(Scene: Fu's massage room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.)**

 

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

 

**Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. (Closes the box)**

 

“Wow! How many miraculous are there.” Alix, Kim, Nino, Alya and Adrien asked.

“Too many to count.” Fu replied.

Gabriel smiled an evil smile, he now knew where the miraculous are, and he was planning on taking them.

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room.)**

 

**Marinette: This must be some mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

**Tikki: Marinette, you are the chosen one!**

 

**(Scene: Adrien's room.)**

 

**Adrien: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! What good is a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house!**

 

**Plagg: No good.**

 

“Wow Plagg, that is a great way to  make him feel better.” Tikki said sarcastically.

“Why thank you.” Plagg replied, not noticing the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

 

**That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room)**

 

**Marinette: Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

 

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must encapture.**

 

**Marinette: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

 

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

 

**Marinette: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

 

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Marinette. Just say "Spots on".**

**'Marinette: Spots on? (The earrings activate) Whoa! What is happening?! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug for the first time)**

 

**(Scene: Adrien's room.)**

 

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

 

**Adrien: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

 

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! (enters the ring)**

 

**[Transformation Sequence ]**

 

**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir for the first time)**

 

**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room.)**

 

**Marinette: Aww... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! (sees the screen)**

 

**Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

 

**Ladybug: (sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps) Alya?**

 

**Sabine: Marinette! Did you get home okay?**

 

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mom! Just super! (goes upstairs** )

 

“Was that… a pun?” Adrien teased.

“Shut up.” Marinette replied.

 

**Sabine: Marinette? You in here? Tom, we better call the school.**

 

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? (grasps the yo-yo to a gargoyle statue. She pulls the yo-yo and it whisks her to the other side)**

 

**Cat Noir: (while tightrope walking over his stick) I'm starting to get the hang of this. (sees Ladybug about to fall. She falls in his arms. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.) Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

 

Everyone laughed, even Gabriel, which Adrien found weird.

 

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Chat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Chat Noir. Yeah, Chat Noir. And you?**

 

**Ladybug: I'm Ma... err... Mar... uhh... (pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir) Madly Clumsy. I'm so clumsy.**

 

**Chat Noir: No sweat, clumsy girl. I'm learning the ropes too.**

 

**(Suddenly, the floor trembles. Chat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is)**

 

**Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

 

“Really?”

 

**Chat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

 

**Ladybug: Ugh. (to herself) Trust yourself, trust yourself... (uses the yo-yo to swing around and follow Chat Noir)**

 

**(Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.)**

 

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!! So, who's wuss now?**

 

**(Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.)**

 

**Chat Noir: Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you.**

 

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

 

“That makes no sense at all.” Max stated, everyone turned around and told him to be quite.

 

**Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**

 

**(Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but he gets bigger)**

 

**Chat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

 

**Ladybug: Oh, I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... (Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.)**

 

Alya, Nino and Adrien all hugged Marinette, then most of the class joined in and then the entire room joined in. Lila, Luka, Chloe, Natalie and Gabriel didn’t like the hug but they had to, so no one would figure out what is going to happen.

 

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**

 

Everyone, and I mean everyone laughed. Even the evil people.

 

**(Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. She enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.)**

 

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

  
  


“Was that a…” Adrien started to say.

“Nope!” Marinette yelled before she tackled Adrien to the floor. “I never said that.

 

**Alya: Yes!**

 

**Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Chat Noir.**

 

**Chat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick his Rocky behind!**

 

**Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do something different.**

 

**Chat Noir: Different how?**

 

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**

 

**Chat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm! Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

 

**Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

 

“That’s a lie.”Adrien whispered in Marinette’s ear. Marinette didn’t reply, just blushed.

 

**Chat Noir: (uses his cataclysm to break the net)**

 

**Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

 

**Chat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

 

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! Wait!**

 

**(Chat Noir leaps towards Stoneheart to try and defeat him.)**

**Chat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. (Stoneheart throws him away)**

 

Everyone laughs.

“And that’s what happens when you don’t listen to me.” Plagg stated.

 

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

 

**Chat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

 

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! (A suit appears)**

 

**Chat Noir: Super power?**

 

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

 

**Chat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

 

**Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

 

“Took you long enough!” Lila yelled.

“SHUT UP.” The class yelled back.

 

**Chat Noir: So what's your plan?**

 

**Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses her Lucky Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.) This! (grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Chat Noir's feet with her yo-yo.) Don't miss. Trust me.**

 

**Chat Noir: This girl's crazy! (gets thrown and Stoneheart gets him)**

 

**Ladybug: Catch me if you can! (Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.)**

 

**Ladybug: And now... Alya, the tap!**

 

“How did I miss that!” Alya yelled.

 

**(Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.)**

 

**Chat Noir: This girl is awesome. She's crazy awesome.**

 

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

 

**Chat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

 

Everyone laughs

“Bug Lady, I can’t believe you called her Bug Lady!” Plagg yelled while laughing.

 

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

 

**Ladybug & Chat Noir: Pound it! (Chat Noir's Miraculous beeps)**

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

 

**Chat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

 

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. (sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it) _"You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylène you love her, wuss."_**

 

“I’m sorry Ivan.” Kim said while everyone glared at him.

 

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

 

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**

 

**Ivan: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

 

“Even I didn’t question it anymore than that.” Ivan stated to himself.

 

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, miss... uhh…**

 

“A radioactive Ladybug, Really?” Nino said and Alya just hit him in the arm

 

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

 

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room.)**

 

**Nadja: So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

 

**Marinette: I did it, Tikki!**

 

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

 

**Sabine: Marinette! Dinner time!**

 

**Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 

**Adrien: Ladybug. Her name is Ladybug...**

 

**Plagg: Eww, what is this?**

 

**Adrien: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

 

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something more... delicate!**

 

“I don’t what you describe as delicate but camembert is not delicate.” Tikki said.

 

**Adrien: Okay. What do you want?**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.)**

 

“Creepy.” People yelled.

“Cool.” Juleka shouted, Many people looked at her weirdly.

 

**(Scene: Bakery. Marinette was washing the dishes when she hears her mother watching the TV)**

 

**Sabine: Oh my!**

 

**Marinette: Hmmm?**

 

**Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

 

**(Scene: Adrien's room.)**

 

**Adrien: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

 

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

 

**Adrien: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

 

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you capture the akuma?**

 

**Marinette: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

 

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

 

**Marinette: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up.**

 

Adrien hugged Marinette.”Never think about yourself like that. You’re amazing.”

 

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

 

**Marinette: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

 

“NO!” Many people yelled as Adrien held Marinette close.

**  
Adrien: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

 

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

 

**Marinette: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! (takes her earrings off) I'm sorry Tikki.**

 

**Tikki: No, don't do tha--**

 

**Marinette: ...Tikki? (puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer) I'm really sorry, Tikki...**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me.**

**(Shows Ivan sitting on the stairs while listening to music, Adrien is sitting on his couch while he worries while Plagg is in front of him, Marinette regrets her decisions in front of her vanity) Everyone will be powerless against me! (Hawk Moth cackles as his window closes). I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

 

"NEVER!” People yelled.

“What is wrong with him?” Adrien asked as he had a slight suspicion on who Hawk Moth was.

“Alright everyone, 15 minute break and then we’ll watch part 2” Ali said.

“Marinette can I talk to you for a second.” Adrien asked. Marinette nodded and followed him to a room.

“I think I know who Hawk Moth is…”


	10. Hero's day part 1

_“I think I know who Hawk Moth is…”_

 

“Who do you think he is?” Marinette asked. Adrien sighed and looked down before replying.

“I think he’s my father…” Marinette looked shocked and she then hugged him.

“What makes you say that?” Marinette asked. Adrien started to cry and Marinette hugged him tighter.

“In the episode it showed a picture of my mother in Hawk Moths hand.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to the bottom of this.” Marinette said.

“Thank you,” Adrien replied as he kissed her forehead. “Come on.” They both walked out and saw that everyone was waiting for them.

“Ali is there a episode that shows who Hawk Moth is?” Adrien asked.

“Yes why?”

“We think we know who Hawk Moth is.”

“OK EVERYONE!” Ali yelled, getting everyone’s attention “WE’RE GOING TO WATCH HERO’S DAY PART 1 AND 2 THEN GO BACK TO THE ORIGINS! OK?” Everyone muttered a yes.

“Good.” Ali muttered before getting the episode up.

 

**(Scene: Early morning. Rooftops of Paris. Ladybug heads into Marinette’s Bedroom and transforms back to Marinette.)**

 

**Marinette: (Yawns) Finally.**

 

**(Scene: Adrien’s bedroom. Cat Noir transforms back to Adrien.)**

 

**Adrien: That villain was so tough. (Plagg yawns and falls onto the bed with Adrien).**

 

“I feel bad for you guys.” Alix said.

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette realizes today is Heroes Day.)**

 

**Marinette: Good night, Tikki.**

 

**Tikki: (Kisses Marintte’s forehead) Sleep tight, Marinette.**

**(Phone rings)**

 

**Unknown Voice: Rise and shine everyone! Today is Heroes Day. A day when you too can be a hero!**

**Marinette: Heroes Day?! (Runs down the staircase)**

 

“Now I feel even more bad for you guys.” Alix said again.

 

**I completely forgot to plan my good deed today!**

 

**Tikki: And the fact that you were up all night saving Paris isn’t enough of a good deed?**

 

**Marinette: No, Tikki. Because that was a secret and Ladybug’s good deed. Heroes Day is when everyday citizens perform a good deed for other people’s benefit. (Opens her purse) Come on, Tikki. (Tikki hides in Marinette’s purse)**

 

**(Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie)**

 

**Marinette: Dad, Mom, it’s Heroes’ Day today!**

 

**Tom: Just like every year, sweetie. (Grabs the box of macarons) I’ve put one of every flavor in there for each of your classmates.**

 

“You know that everyone loves macarons.” Alya stated

 

**Sabine: You can’t get much better than that in the good deed department. (Smiles)**

 

**Marinette: (Hugs her parents.) You guys are my heroes.**

 

**(Scene: Adrien’s bathroom. Adrien’s brushing his teeth.)**

 

**Plagg: (Sighs) Heroes Day... We’re already heroes. Come on, let’s go back to bed!**

 

“Oh Plagg.” Tikki said while Plagg was eating camembert.

 

**Adrien: Plagg! (Covers his nose) Do you really have to eat that so early in the morning?**

 

**Plagg: (Eats the camembert) Mhm.**

 

**(Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien grabs his bag in his room and sees his father in front of his mother’s statue in the garden before going out. He sees Nathalie downstairs.)**

 

**Nathalie: The fencing hall is booked for 6:05 p.m. and the Chinese classroom for 6:35 p.m. just as you wished, and remember that you have to make an appearance in the Agreste Foundation’s Heroes Gala.**

 

**Adrien: I’ll be there for sure. (Walks out the door escorted by his bodyguard)**

 

**(Scene: The mansion’s garden.)**

 

**Gabriel: If it were to fail Nathalie, I could never forgive myself.**

 

“So I think that you’re right and that your father is Hawk Moth, now we just need to find where his miraculous is.” Marinette whispered to Adrien who just nodded

 

**Nathalie: You made a promise to your wife. You’ve risked so much for the chance to bring her back. (Hands Gabriel her tablet) Lila has been harboring her rage against Ladybug for months, and today wherever she looks, she’ll see the object of her hatred, and as predicted, her anger will reach devastating heights. Your plan is perfect, sir.**

 

**Gabriel: And you’re sure you want to do this?**

 

**Nathalie: I will always be here for you. We will succeed. (Gabriel looks at the tablet once more and zooms in on Lila)**

 

“Succeed with what?” Many people asked but never got an answer

 

**(Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Lila is on video chat with Miss Bustier’s class.)**

 

**Lila: (Waves) Hello, everyone!**

 

**Miss Bustier's class: Hi Lila!**

 

**Miss Bustier: We can’t wait to hear what you’ve been doing since our last video chat. Tell us about your week in the Kingdom of Achu.**

 

“Liar!”Everyone yelled

 

**Lila: It’s absolutely amazing! Prince Ali invited me and my parents to his gorgeous palace.**

 

“LIAR!!”Everyone yelled again,this time glaring at Lila.

 

**Marinette: Excuse me, Lila, but Prince Ali couldn’t possibly have invited you because he is in the United States.**

 

**(Nino and Adrien gasp)**

 

**Lila: (Laughs) I never said he was actually there, Marinette. I just said he invited us, that’s all. His parents organized the visit-**

 

**Marinette: She’s lying, and I’ll expose her for the fake that she is.**

 

**Alya: Oh no, Marinette, not that again. She’s not a liar. You’re just jealous of Lila because she tried to hit on Adrien.**

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you.” Alya said, hugging Marinette.

“It’s ok.”Marinette replied.

 

**Marinette: Nu-uh. Not. True.**

 

**Lila: I miss you guys so much. It’s so hard being away on this magical trip so far from my friends, and especially on Heroes Day.**

 

“YOUR A FRIKING LIAR LILA!” The class yelled at Lila.

 

**Class: Aw!**

 

**Miss Bustier: Lila, what good deed are you planning to do on this special day?**

 

**Lila: Today I’ll be meeting up with Prince Ali to show him an idea I came up with. Marinette? Prince Ali is coming back to Achu today, isn’t he?**

 

“Liar.” Alix,Kim and Max yelled as Sabrina and the rest of the class glared at her

Both Adrien and Marinette felt bad, as much as she had been a pain in the back and all, no one should have that done to them.

 

**Marinette: Yeah, that’s right.**

 

**Max: What idea is this, Lila?**

 

**Rose: I’m sure it’s amazing! (Marinette bites her phone)**

 

**Lila: Oh, it’s nothing much! During our world travels, my diplomat parents have helped me convince the leaders of several nations to agree to reduce world pollution. (Adrien shakes his head) And I’m very optimistic that the prince will jump on board.**

 

“LIAR!” The class yelled again.

 

**Miss Bustier: That’s incredible, Lila! Thank you on behalf of planet Earth.**

 

**Lila: Well sure. Superheroes like Ladybug might save lives, but they couldn't care less about the environment,**

 

**“Yes they do!” Alix,Kim,Max,Alya and Nino yelled at Lila.**

 

**so somebody has to come to the rescue. (Marinette drops her head on the desk)**

 

**Miss Bustier: I’m sure Ladybug would be very impressed by what you’re doing.**

 

“I don’t think so.” Alya stated as many people agreed with her

 

**Lila: Thank you for your encouraging words. I’m sorry, but it’s late here with the time difference. As you can see behind me, the sun’s already going down. I have to leave you now. See you soon!**

 

“Liar…” Alya muttered

 

**Miss Bustier: Thank you so much for calling us, Lila. And good luck with your project. (Marinette bangs her head on the desk)**

 

**Class: Bye! (Video Chat ends)**

 

**(Scene: Lila’s room. After the video chat.)**

 

**Lila: (Closing a website about Prince Ali)**

 

**Lila’s Mother: (While using her phone) Who was that on the phone?**

 

**Lila: Mom? You know perfectly well that was my boyfriend, Adrien.**

 

“Oh hell no!” Alya shouted,trying to chase Lila while Kim,Alix and Ivan were holding her back. Adrien looked at Marinette who was mad, like really mad.

 

**He misses me so much he can’t stop calling.**

 

**Lila’s Mother: And school still hasn’t reopened yet?**

 

**Lila: No. It’s too dangerous with all these akumatizations happening.**

**Lila’s Mother: (Phone rings) Ah, there he is now, your school principal.**

 

**Lila: Do not answer him! (Grabs the phone) He’s been akumatized too! Another poor soul that useless Ladybug was unable to save.**

 

“HOW DARE YOU!!!!!” Most of the class yelled.

 

**Lila’s Mother: Huh?**

**(Crowd cheering outside. It’s Ladybug! is played.)**

 

**Lila’s Mother: All these akumatizations are quite concerning. I’ll bring it up at our next embassy meeting. (Kisses Lila on the head) Ciao my bella! Your lunch is in the fridge. I’ll try not to be home too late.**

 

**Lila: Grr...**

 

**(Scene: Mr. Damocles’ Office)**

 

**Mr. Damocles: Lila’s parents must be caught in a typhoon overseas. I can’t get ahold of them. It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo! Hoo!**

 

**(Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.)**

 

**Miss Bustier: Well, it isn't going to be easy living up to Lila's standards but let's not forget that we can all be heroes for this one day. We may not have Prince Ali as a friend but...**

 

“Liar!” People started to yell again. This time Marinette joined in… a bit.

 

**Mr. Damocles: We do have imagination. Hoo! Hoo! (Pulls up image of French Miraculous superhero team) This year, Ladybug and Cat Noir have been our heroes, protecting us from the terrible Hawk Moth. They've shown us that heroism is beyond comic books and fairy tales. Heroism is real, and it is up to you to show us how Ladybug and Cat Noir brought out the best in all of us. By being everyday heroes.**

 

**Miss Bustier: So what heroic deeds have you all planned? Nino?**

 

**Nino: I gotta admit, I've never used to do anything for anyone before, but Ladybug and Cat Noir have shown me what being cool is really about.**

**(Marinette and Adrien are surprised and smiled) So this year, I'm going to visit the elderly residents at the local retirement home and play them all their favorite songs.**

**(The class claps)**

 

**Miss Bustier: Adrien?**

 

**Adrien: Today I plan to give my fencing classmates a lesson in Chinese and my Chinese classmates a lesson in fencing.**

 

**Miss Bustier: Alya?**

 

**Alya: Last year, I wrote an article about equiping public buildings with disabled access. But after seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir going that extra mile every single day, I decided that I, too, can do better. So I got the mayor's approval to improve facilties so that handicap kids can actually attend our school.**

 

**Miss Bustier: What about you, Marinette?**

 

**Marinette: Uh...so I, uh, yeah. I have...macarons**. 

 

“And the fact that I’m Ladybug and I save Paris nearly everyday.” Alix and Alya stated at the same time.

 

**Chloé: Wow, like every year? You obviously went above and beyond, Dupain-Cheng.**

 

**Alya: Hey! She did what she could, and that's better than nothing.**

 

**Chloé: Hey, I am doing something. Now that I'm a superhero myself, I'll be signing autographs for anyone who wants one.**

 

“Wow.” Many people said sarcastically

 

**Marinette: Wait! It's not just macarons for us. I'm actually organizing a school-wide macaron tasting.**

 

“Oh Marinette.” Her parents said, shaking their heads.

 

**Miss Bustier's class: (gasps)**

 

**Marinette: Yeah. And they'll be more than just macarons, too. They'll be pastries and pies and fruits and cakes for anyone who wants them. I invite everybody to the biggest tasting at the park tonight.**

 

**Ivan: Cake for everyone!**

 

**Miss Bustier's class: (cheers)**

 

**(Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie)**

 

**Tom: Oh, wow. That's not the same as every year, Marinette.**

 

**Marinette: How 'bout just half, then? 500 macarons, 100 pies, 300 sweet buns, and just 1000 crossiants. That should be enough.**

 

“That’s still a lot of food.”

 

**Tom: If I didn't have this giant Ladybug cake to finish by tonight, I would gladly rise to the challenge but there's simply no way I can do both. I've committed myself, Marinette. I can't let the mayor down.**

 

“HOW DID YOU NOT SEE THAT IF YOU TOOK THE MASK AWAY, THAT WAS YOUR

DAUGHTER!!!!” Many people yelled.

 

**Marinette: And I committed myself way over my head. Now I'm gonna let my whole class down.**

 

“You can never let us down.” Most of the class said while having a giant group hug.

 

**Sabine: It's not too late to tell them the truth. Your friends will understand.**

 

**Marinette: But it won't be very heroic.**

  
**Sabine: Yes, it will. Being brave enough to face one's mistakes is heroic.**

 

**Marinette: You're right. (grabs apron) If I get to work right away, I'll have enough time to make the macarons by myself. (leaves the room while Tom and Sabine shrug at each other)**

 

**(Scene: Agreste Mansion)**

 

**Adrien: (finishes eating and then reaches for his phone)**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth’s lair)**

 

**Nathalie: (looks at her phone) Sir, Adrien has a special request. He'd like to go to a picnic tonight.**

 

**Gabriel: Fine. The plan is already in motion. Soon Paris will mourn their heroes. (smirks)**

 

“Don’t tell me he is who I think he is…” Alya whispered. By now everyone was paying attention, but what they didn’t know was that Gabriel and Natalie were nowhere to be seen.

 

**(Scene: Lila's room)**

 

**Lila: (scrolls through laptop) Liar! Traitor! Coward! (comes across an interview with Gabriel Agreste and Nadja Chamack)**

 

“Has anyone told you to stop talking about yourself in third person?” Alya stated while everyone laughed.

 

**Gabriel: (on the laptop) In honor of the wonderful Ladybug who has saved my son Adrien and myself, and who relentlessly protects all of us everyday, I have financed this tribute to Ladybug. Because Ladybug is the only true hero unlike her mediocre imitations, such as Volpina.**

 

**Lila: (screams with rage and throws her laptop against a wall) I hate you, Ladybug!**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Gabriel: (watches the rest of the interview on his tablet before handing it to Nathalie) You were right, Nathalie. It's all going according to plan.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

**Gabriel: Nooroo, dark wings rise!(Gabriel transforms into Hawk Moth)**

 

Everyone gasps and turn to where Gabriel and Natalie used to be.

“Where are they?” ALix and Kim asked

“I don’t know and I can’t track them.” Ali replied

 

**Hawk Moth: (creates akuma) Fly away, my little akuma and evilize the one who's been waiting your return for so long.**

 

**(Scene: Lila's room)**

 

**(akuma enters Lila's wristband)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Volpina!**

 

**Lila: Hawk Moth!**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Your dreams were once a reality until Ladybug turned them into a nightmare.**

 

“I’m pretty sure that it’s the overway around.” Nino said.

 

**Regain your power of illusion and make this Heroes Day a nightmare for all Parisians.**

 

**(Scene: Lila's room)**

 

**Lila: With great pleasure, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Volpina)**

 

**(Scene: Heroes Day Parade)**

 

**Reporter: Look at all these Parisians! So happy to be parading in honor of their heroes.**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Volpina: (Plays her flute and creates an illusion)**

 

**(Scene: Heroes Day Parade)**

 

**Child: Look mommy! Ladybug looks weird.**

 

**Mother: Come on, sweetie. That's no Ladybug, that's - Ladybug?! (Cat Noir and Ladybug fight on top of the floats)**

 

Everyone gasps and held on to each other.

 

**Akumatized Ladybug: Hahahaha!**

 

**Cat Noir: Move out of the way everyone! She's been akumatized!**

 

**Akumatized Ladybug: Hahahaha! Is that fear I smell, kitty? If you're looking for trouble, you've found it! (Attacks Cat Noir with her yoyo)**

 

“I hope that I’ll never do that.” Marinette whispered.

“I’ll always be here for you bugaboo.” Adrien whispered back while he held her tight and close to him.

 

**Reporter: Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting each other! This is incredible ladies and gentlemen.**

 

**Akumatized Ladybug: It's over my sweet little kitty! Give me your miraculous!**

 

**Cat Noir: If Hawk Moth wants a ring, he can make one himself. (Cat then gets hit by Ladybug's yoyo and is launched to another float)**

 

**Parisians: (They gasp after seeing Cat Noir get launched to the Carapace Float)**

 

Everyone gasps at the sight, even though they know that it isn’t real.

 

**Akumatized Ladybug: It's not nice to deny the request of a friend of a friend.**

 

**Cat Noir: We'll probably only be friends again until you've been deakumatized. (Ladybug then uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's left arm) Meanwhile, I've got a nice gift for Hawk Moth. A very cool, Cataclysm!**

 

**Akumatized Ladybug: Cataclysm to you too!**

  
  


Marinette gasped and held Adrien even tighter as she knew what was going to happen next.

 

**(Ladybug then forces Cat's right arm onto himself, causing him to be destroyed by his own cataclysm)**

 

**Parisians: (Everyone gasps from the turn of events)**

 

**Akumatized Ladybug: Hahahahahaha! I've won! Hawk Moth has won!**

 

“HE’LL NEVER WIN!!!” Adrien and Marinette yelled

 

**Fear, people of Paris. There's no one left to protect you.**

 

**Child: Is Ladybug a baddie now? (The child drops her Ladybug doll)**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Hawk Moth: So much sadness. So much disappointment. I can feel the chasm of despair and fear about to open and swallow up every single Parisian. Dear Volpina, you've performed your role well for the time being.**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Hawk Moth: (to Volpina from his lair) We will meet again very soon.**

**Volpina: I'll be waiting, Hawk Moth.**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Hawk Moth: (removes Volpina's akuma)**

 

Many people gasped at what was happening.

“Can he even do that?” Sabrina asked.

“Looks like he can.” Adrien replied

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Lila: (watches as her akuma flies away and smirks)**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Hawk Moth: (creates another akuma) Are you ready, Nathalie?**

 

**Nathalie: (approaches Hawk Moth) They've been keeping you from achieving your dream for way too long. I will go to any lengths to end the reign of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 

**Hawk Moth: Good. (puts akuma inside tablet) Catalyst. You have always been my most loyal supporter. I give you the ability to boost powers. (Nathalie transforms into Catalyst)**

 

**Catalyst: (touches Hawk Moth's cane) Hawk Moth, I give you the power to release as many akumas as you desire.**

 

“So that’s how he did it,” Master Fu muttered to himself. “He doesn’t know…”

 

**From now on, you are the all-mighty Scarlet Moth. (Hawk Moth transforms into Scarlet Moth)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: (creates many akumas with his cane) Fly away my little akumas. Find the Parisians as they despair over Cat Noir and Ladybug's final hour and evilize each and every one of them.!**

 

**(Scene: Dupain-Cheng bakery)**

 

**Marinette: I've got 32 minutes until the end of lunch break. At a rate of 10 macarons per minute that works out to... (opens oven and finds burned macarons) ...one big fail! Ah! Tikki, help me!**

 

**Tikki: Do you want me to go back and fetch some more sugar?**

 

“So cute!”

 

**Marinette: Why don't you just transform me into Ladybug instead? With a bit of luck, my Lucky Charm will give us a giant electric whisk or an oven full of quiches.**

 

**Tikki: (gives Marinette a disapproving look)**

 

**Marinette: I know. It wouldn't be very hero-like of me to use my powers just for my own purposes.**

 

**Tikki: Just tell your friends the truth, Marinette.**

 

**Marinette: But that'll spoil the whole party**.

 

“No it won’t.” Alya and Alix said at the same time.

 

**Tikki: Today's Heroes Day, Marinette. Nothing can spoil the party.**

 

**(Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont)**

 

**Marinette: (walking up the school steps) Well, anyone can get carried away from time to time.**

 

**Adrien: (running towards Marinette) Marinette! This is awesome! My father gave me permission to come to your tasting.**

 

“Not helping Blondie!”Alya said.

“I’m… Sorry…” Adrien muttered.

 

**Marinette: I, I, I, huh...?**

 

**Adrien: (saddened) You didn't make enough pastries for me, is that it?**

 

**Marinette: Oh no! We've got plenty! You're so cute. I mean, uh, it's so cute -- cool. It's cool that you can make it. (Adrien smiles and he and Marinette enter the building where they notice several students staring worringly at their phones. They approach Rose, Juleka, and Mylène)**

 

**Marinette: What's going on? (Rose shows her and**

**Adrien a news broadcast with Nadja Chamack, Jagged Stone, and Clara Nightingale)**

 

**Nadja: Cat Noir defeated. Ladybug in the clutches of the terrible Hawk Moth. This is Paris' worst nightmare.**

 

**Jagged: Ladybug defeated? Nothing will ever be rock 'n roll again.**

 

**Clara: We'll have to cancel the concert? (she and Jagged Stone sadly hug)**

 

“I ship them.” Alya stated while many people agreed with her.

 

**Nadja: You're right, Clara. There's no sense in celebrating Heroes' Day, either. (suddenly, a swarm of scarlet akumas fly into the scene and infect Nadja, Jagged, and Clara, turning them back into Prime Queen, Guitar Villain, and Frightningale)**

 

**Prime Queen: Dear viewers, what does make sense is getting ready for the coming of...**

 

**Guitar Villain: ...our new lead rock star...**

 

**Frightningale: ...Scarlet Moth!**

 

“He’s not a rockstar, try evil failure .” Adrien muttered, Marinette heard him and giggled.

 

**(Adrien and Marinette gasp when a whole bunch of scarlet akumas fly into the school and begin infecting several students and staff)**

 

**Chloé: It's okay. No need to panic. I know what I have to do. (rushes home)**

 

**(Mylène is turned back into Horrificator)**

 

**Ivan: Mylène! NO! (is turned back into Stoneheart)**

**(Max is turned back into Gamer, Rose is turned back into Princess Fragrance)**

 

**Juleka: This is bad! (Princess Fragrance laughs evilly) Real bad! Ah! (fearfully backs away from the scarlet akumas)**

 

**Marinette: Don't let fear control you, Juleka.**

 

**Miss Bustier: Remember now! There's a hero in every one of us.**

 

**“And real ones in some.” Kim shouted.**

 

**Mr. Damocles: As long as we show we're not scared. Hoot hoot! (fires grappling hook)**

 

**Nino: I am scared!**

 

**Juleka: (calms down, making the scarlet akumas fly away from her)**

**Alya: That's it! We can't let fear get the better of us! (she and Nino comfort each other, driving the scarlet akumas away from them; Alya then reaches for her phone and calls Nora) Nora, whatever you do, don't let fear get ahold of you, you got me?**

 

**(Scene: Césaire apartment)**

 

**Nora: Fear? Little sister, fear is afraid of me! (crushes scarlet akumas with broomstick while Etta and Ella cheer her on)**

 

Many people cheered for Nora.

 

**(Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont)**

 

**(Adrien's bodyguard is waiting outside the school when he notices the scarlet akumas; he fearfully tries to run away from them only to be transformed back into Gorizilla)**

 

**(Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont)**

 

**(Dark Cupid flies over Fred and Alix as they are turned back into The Mime and Timebreaker)**

 

**Timebreaker: Yeah!**

 

**Marinette: (runs into the bathroom stall) Too many people have been akumatized. It'd be foolish to try to fight them all. We must go see Master Fu right away.**

 

“Who are the new heros?” Many people asked

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Marinette and Adrien said, while Alya and Nino quietly laughed and the others just glared at Marinette and Adrien.

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

 

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 

**Adrien: (is looking for a place to hide when suddenly Gorizilla spots and grabs him)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Good, Gorizilla. Whatever happens, do not release Adrien. His safety is your number one priority.**

 

“Yeah, as if…” Adrien muttered

 

**Now, come my dear akumatized friends. (akumatized villains all head in the same direction)**

 

**Ladybug: (jumps on top of the school building and looks down at the villains) What are they doing? (takes off, unaware that Vanisher is watching her)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Do not let her out of your sight, Vanisher.**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: She's probably going to recruit other superheroes to help her battle my army. Without knowing it, she's going to lead us to the guardian of the Miraculous.**

 

“Never!” Marinette shouted.

 

**(Scene: Parisian streets)**

 

**(Gorizilla is taking Adrien away from the fight; Plagg and Adrien look at each other, and after Adrien gives him an approving nod, Plagg sneaks behind the two and uses Cataclysm on the ground below them to make Gorizilla drop Adrien; when he does, Adrien runs and hides)**

 

**Plagg: See that? I barely destroyed anything.**

 

“That time he didn’t destroy anything.” Marinette said.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked

“You’ll see.” Marinette replied.

 

**Adrien: (pats Plagg's head) You're my hero, Plagg.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

 

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 

**(Scene: Some other Parisian streets)**

 

**Ladybug: (heads towards Master Fu's place when she suddenly gets the feeling that she's being followed, so she ducks inside a nearby sewer and hides; she soon spots Vanisher and grabs her with her yo-yo) I knew it! (snatches her glasses, break them, and purifies the akuma, turning Vanisher back into Sabrina)**

 

“Wow…”Adrien whispered.

 

**Sabrina: Ladybug? (hugs Ladybug) It's really you? The real Ladybug?**

 

**Ladybug: Of course.**

 

**Sabrina: We all saw you akumatized! You destroyed Cat Noir and you took his Miraculous to Hawk Moth. It was...**

 

“I’d never hurt you.” Marinette whispered to Adrien who just hugged her.

 

**Ladybug: An illusion? (gasp) Volpina! (climbs up the sewer)**

 

“Finally, you figure it out!”Lila yelled. Everyone glared at Lila and Ali hit her with a baseball bat that knocked her out.

 

**Sabrina: I'm going to tell the world not to lose hope because the real Ladybug is still going strong.**

 

**Ladybug: It is Heroes Day, after all. And I wouldn't miss it for the world.**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Vanisher? Why have I lost contact with you?**

 

“Cos you’ll never win.” Adrien whispered.

 

**Ladybug must've found you out, but there's no way she'll be able to figure out what I have in store for her next.**

 

**(Scene: Master Fu's place)**

 

**Master Fu: (opens the door for Marinette) I always knew that one day Hawk Moth would realize just how powerful he could be.**

 

“He’ll never be powerful.” Adrien shouted. Everyone was shocked from his sudden outburst.

 

**That day has come, Marinette. (takes out the Miracle box) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will get the Miraculous back from them and return it to me.**

 

**Tikki: Take them all, Marinette! There need to be as many of us as possible.**

 

“DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!!!!” Everyone yelled

 

**Marinette: No, Tikki. In this case, less is more. I won't have time to explain everything again. I need allies who already know what needs to be done.**

 

“OH COME ON!” Everyone yelled, glaring at Marinette, which she found really weird.

 

**(picks up the Fox and Bee Miraculous) If I may, Master? (Master Fu hands Marinette the Turtle Miraculous) So you want the Miraculouses, Hawk Moth? Then that's what you're going to get!**

 

“Who are they?” People asked Marinette who didn’t reply.

 

**(Scene: Parisian streets. Ladybug is running on top of building rooftops when she receives a call from Cat Noir.)**

 

**Ladybug: Chat Noir.**

 

**Chat Noir: No way I was gonna miss this party, m'lady. Especially with all these guests.**

 

**Ladybug: (on the phone) How many?**

 

**Chat Noir: 1...2...3...too many to count. Looks like Hawk Moth made quite an army for himself.**

 

**Ladybug: (on the phone) It's just as well. I'm planning to do the same. (shows up besides Chat Noir)**

 

**Chat Noir: M'lady.**

 

**Ladybug: I've got a mission for you. (hands him the Bee Miraculous)**

 

**Chat Noir: Whoa.**

 

**(Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Nino are hiding in the locker room.)**

 

**Alya: When this is over, I swear I'll take you to the movies.**

 

**Nino: No, I'll take you to the movies.**

 

Ali paused the video and everyone started to fangirl. Marinette being the loudest, while Alya and Nino were blushing.

 

**Ladybug: (bursts in) Alya. Nino. You guys like action movies, right?**

 

**“** OH COME ONLADYBUG, WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT!!!!” The class yelled at Marinette

 

**Nino: Ladybug? The real Ladybug? But...?**

 

**Ladybug: I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know I'm revealing your secret identities**

 

“WHAT!!!!!!!!!” Most people yelled.

 

**but I don't have time to find a good excuse to give them to you separately. (presents the Miraculous boxes) Rena Rouge and Carapace, I need you both!**

 

The whole room burst into cheers and Nino fainted while Alya sank lower and lower into her seat.

 

**Nino: (to Alya) You're Rena Rouge?**

 

**Alya: Of course I am. (opens the Miraculous box)**

 

**Nino: And you never told me? (Trixx flies around him as Alya puts the Fox Miraculous around her neck)**

 

**Trixx: It was supposed to be a secret, right?**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

 

**Alya: Trixx, let's pounce! (Alya transforms into Rena Rouge)**

 

“So cool!” Alix said while Nino, who had just woken up, fainted again. Alya just sat in her beanbag and refused to watch the show or look at anyone

 

**Nino: So awesome! (grabs Miraculous box) But aren't you at least a bit surprised that I'm Carapace.**

 

**Alya: My sweet clueless boy. Just transform.**

 

**Nino: (opens the Miraculous box and greets Wayzz with a handshake and they say dude to each other)**

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

 

**Nino: Wayzz, shell on! (Nino transforms into Carapace)**

 

Everyone was now speechless and staring at Nino.

 

**(Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel. Chloé has a Bee Signal set up, which soon turns off.)**

 

**Chloé: Ugh. I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long. (notices Cat Noir) What!? Ladybug sent over her second fiddle?**

 

Marinette was really mad, she glared at Chloe and growled. Nino, Adrien, Alix and Alya (Who started to talk to people again.) had to hold Marinette back from hurting Chloe. What they didn’t know was that Ali got rid of Lila which meant that Luka and Chloe were no longer under her control. Yet they don’t remember what happened so they are really confused at what is happening.

 

**Chat Noir: You know what? I'm sure I can find Ladybug a much better Queen Bee. (walks away)**

 

“Yeah.” Marinette muttered so that only Adrien could hear her.

 

**Chloé: Okay, okay, we're good. Just give it to me. We've got work to do.**

 

**Chat Noir: What's the magic word?**

 

**Chloé: Oh, c'mon. Everyone knows that it's buzz on.**

 

**Chat Noir: Uh uh uh.**

 

**Chloé: Oh. That magic word. (sighs)**

 

“Is it really that hard?” Mylene asked Chloe. Chloe didn’t respond and was still really confused as to why she was here.

 

**Could you give me my Miraculous, Chat Noir? Please.**

 

**Chat Noir: Sorry, I didn't get that.**

 

**Chloé: PLEASE!!! (receives the Miraculous box and**

**opens it up)**

 

**Pollen: Greetings, my queen.**

**[Transformation Sequence]**

 

**Chloé: Pollen, buzz on! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee)**

 

**(Scene: The Heroes gather on the rooftop of Palais de Chaillot.)**

 

**Queen Bee: Why don’t we fly in there and fight already?**

 

Ladybug: We won’t be able to defeat them if don’t know what they’re planning.

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower. Scarlet Moth lands. The scene briefly returns to Catalyst in Hawk Moth's Lair and then to Scarlet Moth once more.)**

 

**Catalyst: Good luck, Scarlet Moth.**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Ladybug, Chat Noir, Behold my powerful army and have no doubt that today belongs to Scarlet Moth!**

 

“NO IT DOESN’T!” Alya, Nino, Marinette and Adrien yelled while everyone else Booed at the screen

 

**(Scene: Césaire's Apartment, Nora tells her sisters that Ladybug and Cat Noir at still alive and on the good side.)**

 

**Nora: Ha, I told you so! If that fly-weight is talking to them, it means that Ladybug and “Mister Whiskers”**

 

Everyone laughed and Adrien just pouted.

“That was a good one.” Marinette aid in between laughter.

“Hey…” Adrien muttered.

“What’s wrong ‘Mister Whiskers.’” Marinette replied while Adrien just turned away and pretend to be hurt from what she said.

 

**is still around, and on the good guys’ side.**

**Ella and Etta: Yay! Ladybug! Ladybug!**

 

**(Scene: Rooftop of Palais de Chaillot. Heroes plan their next move.)**

 

**Queen Bee: Don’t get too cocky Hawk Moth. I’m gonna sting you where it hurts.**

 

**Chat Noir: It’s only like ten villains for everyone of us. Who wants Hawk Moth? How about we play rock, paper , scissors for it.**

 

**Carapace: I got your back.**

 

**Rena Rouge: No, I got your back.**

 

“Here we go.” Kim said while Ivan and Alix rolled their eyes at the screen

 

**Carapace: No, I do.**

 

**Rena Rouge: No, I do. (Queen Bee facepalms and Chat Noir shakes his head)**

 

**Chat Noir: So, what’s the heroes’ plan m’lady? (Ladybug looks at Hawk Moth’s Army)**

 

Many people groaned at the black screen.

“COME ONE CAN’T WE WATCH THE NEXT PART!!!!” Alya and Rose yelled.

“Yes I’m working on it right now.” Ali said. Everyone settled down as episode started…


	11. Hero's day part 2

**(TV Screen)**

 

**Prime Queen: Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Thank you for joining us for this very special program. You will have the chance to witness the victory of our great leader, Scarlet Moth!**

 

“That’s not the same word I would of used.” Alix stated while everyone agreed with her.

 

**Akumatized villains: Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth!**

 

**Prime Queen: Today shall be known as ..... Villains Day!**

 

“Nah, that’s not how we would describe it.” Kim stated

 

**(Tom and Sabine are seen watching the news broadcast from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Then Nora, Ella, and Etta are seen watching the new broadcast from the Césaire apartment before the scene switches to Catalyst in Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Catalyst: It's time, Scarlet Moth.**

 

“Nah, it’s not time.”

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Akumatized villain: Hail Scarlet Moth! (stop when Scarlet Moth raises his cane)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Ladybug. Chat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous.**

 

**(Scene: Palais de Chaillot rooftop)**

 

**Chat Noir: Penny for your thoughts, m'lady?**

**Ladybug: It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time. But we...we're not prepared for this.**

 

“Yes you are!” Alya shouted

 

**Chat Noir: Yes, we are! We've already fought them all and we won! And there are five of us this time!**

 

**Ladybug: If we want to win, we have to defeat Hawk Moth, even though we've never fought him before. (stands up) Hawk Moth! I hope you enjoyed Volpina's illusion, because the real Ladybug will never hand you over her Miraculous!**

 

**Chat Noir: (stands up) And we've got a better idea! You're gonna give us your Miraculous!**

 

Everyone cheered for Marinette and Adrien.

 

**Carapace: (stands up along with Rena Rouge) You may have an army of akumatized warriors...**

 

**Rena Rouge: ...but we're a whole team of superheroes!**

 

**Queen Bee: (stands up) You're going to wish you never wore that utterly ridiculous costume!**

 

“Of course.” Juleka and Alix say at the same time

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously) I understand you want to fight. Then so be it. Guitar Villain. Frightningale. Music! (Guitar Villain and Frightningale play thunderous music while the other akumatized villains charge towards the Miraculous superheroes)**

 

**Prime Queen: And so it begins. The scarlet army is on its way to crush these pathetic Miraculous holders.**

 

“I’m pretty sure that it’s the other way round.” Max stated

 

**Ladybug: Don't forget our main objective. We want to get to Hawk Moth.**

 

**Chat Noir: Simple plan then. Go for the big bad boss.**

 

“It’s not that simple.” Marinette muttered

 

**Rena Rouge: Let's get him!**

 

**Carapace: I'll cover you!**

 

**Queen Bee: You can count on me, Ladybug.**

 

**Stormy Weather: Cyclone! (makes a huge twister appear)**

 

**Pharaoh: Horus! Give me you wings! (begins to fly and picks up Princess Fragrance)**

 

**Stormy Weather: Thunderbolt! (aims at Ladybug)**

 

**Ladybug: Carapace! Shield!(Carapace throws his shield at Ladybug, protecting her from Stormy Weather's attack; Riposte then attacks Ladybug, but she dodges this)**

 

“So cool!”

 

**Your sword are no match for Cat Noir! Show them what you got!**

 

Everyone cheered for Chat Noir.

 

**Chat Noir: (charges towards the akumatized villains with his staff)**

 

**Ladybug: Queen Bee, Pharaoh's pendant!**

**(Princess Fragrance aims at Cat Noir, but Carapace blocks the attack)**

 

**Chat Noir: Well done!**

 

**Queen Bee: (hits Pharaoh's pendant with her spinning top, breaking it and releasing the akuma)**

**Ladybug: (captures the akuma) Rena Rouge! Rescue!**

 

**Rena Rouge: Good aim, Chloé!**

 

“That’s Queen Bee to you.” Chloe shouted while everyone glared at her

 

**(catches a falling Jalil and then throws her flute at Princess Fragrance's perfume, turning her back into Rose)**

 

**Princess Fragrance: NO!**

 

**Queen Bee: It's Queen Bee to you, fox. (catches a falling Rose)**

 

**Ladybug: (captures the akuma)**

**(Chat Noir and Carapace deakumatize Riposte and Mime while Ladybug captures their akumas)**

 

“Wow!” Was all that anyone said, they were all in shock

 

**Chat Noir: We make a pretty cool team.**

 

**Ladybug: Not bad! But it's not over yet.**

 

**Scarlet Moth: It's all going to plan, Catalyst.**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Catalyst: Nothing's more delightful than leading them to believe that they actually have a chance of winning when their future has already been decided!**

 

“They always win!” Kim and Max shouted

 

**(Scene: Scene switches to the Eiffel Tower then the Le Grand Paris front doors)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Over to you, Dark Cupid.**

 

**André: People of Paris. Just like our superheroes, we will never give into evil and villainy. Together, we shall resist! Together, we will triumph! (receives phone call) Huh? Ahem. Yes, honey?**

 

**(Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop. Audrey Bourgeois has her things packed and Butler Jean is putting them inside the Bourgeois helicopter)**

 

**Audrey: What are you doing? Hurry up, André!**

 

**(Scene: Le Grand Paris)**

 

**André: Yes, yes, my dear. I'm on my way. (hangs up and slowly backs away) Meanwhile, I will supervise Paris' defense... from my helicopter! (goes inside the hotel) Thank you! (runs off)**

 

“Wow.” Alya said sarcastically.

**(Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop)**

 

**André: (runs towards Audrey and Butler Jean) Audrey, my darling. Where's our Chloé?**

 

**Audrey: Out playing superheroes again probably.**

 

**Dark Cupid: (fires an arrow at André, Audrey, and Butler Jean, causing their emotions about Chloé being a superhero to become negative)**

 

**André: Chloé shouldn't be playing the superheroine!**

 

**Audrey: It's unacceptable! Utterly unacceptable!**

 

“Now we know where she gets it from.”

 

**Butler Jean: Mademoiselle will have to be punished.**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Nice work, Dark Cupid. The Bourgeois family is now in place to follow my plan. (sends scarlet akumas to Le Grand Paris) Ha ha ha ha!**

 

**(Scene: Le Grand Paris rooftop. The scarlet akumas infect the gold rose on Audrey's hat, André's sash, and Mr. Cuddly)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Style Queen, Malediktator, Despair Bear.**

 

“Oh my god, I almost forgot, we HAVE TO WATCH THAT EPISODE!” Ali yelled while everyone looked at her confused. “I’ll explain later.”

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Chloé never does what she's told, huh?**

 

“That isn’t a complete lie.” Kim exclaimed while everyone agreed with him.

 

**Well now I'm giving you the power to punish her once and for all! (Audrey, André, and Butler Jean are turned back into Style Queen, Malediktator, and Despair Bear)**

 

**Stormy Weather: There's bad weather on the way! (attacks Ladybug, who blocks the attacks with her yo-yo)**

 

**Chat Noir: (extends his staff on the ground so that Queen Bee can stand on it) Your forecast was wrong, Ice Queen!**

 

Groans were heard all around the room while many faced-plamed.

 

**(flings Queen Bee, who uses her foot to break Stormy Weather's parasol and release the akuma) Gotcha! (catches a falling Aurore)**

 

**Rena Rouge: (throws her flute at Rogercop's whistle, breaking it and releasing the akuma)**

 

**Ladybug: Your days of attacking innocent people will soon be over, Hawk Moth. Lucky Charm! (receives a tennis racket) Get ready! I'm gonna need all of you!**

 

**Scarlet Moth: The time has come, Dark Cupid. (Dark Cupid fires arrows at all the de-akumatized: Rose, Kagami, Aurore, Jalil, Roger and Fred, giving them negative emotions and allowing Scarlet Moth to re-akumatize them on, Princess Fragance, Riposte, Stormy Weather, Pharaoh, Rogercop, and Mime)**

 

“What the…” Alix, Kim and Max shouted while the others were frozen in shock.

 

**Ladybug: What?**

**Prime Queen: What an incredible twist! Those lousy heroes didn't even see it coming!**

 

**Chat Noir: Hawk Moth is using Dark Cupid to create all the negative emotions he needs. (Dark Cupid fires an arrow at Ladybug, but she dodges and the heroes continue to battle the akumatized villains while Dark Cupid fires more arrows)**

 

**Carapace: It's a nightmare!**

 

**Ladybug: Stay focused, guys! Villains must never prevail!**

 

“They will never win.” Adrien said while Marinette agreed.

 

**Scarlet Moth: Fall on them like rain, my scarlet akumas! (sends a swarm of scarlet akumas towards the heroes)**

 

**Ladybug: Huh? (notices the scarlet akumas) Watch out!**

 

**Chat Noir: Oh no.**

 

**Prime Queen: (as the superheroes battle the akumas) Now watch Scarlet Moth's relentless plan to get rid of your precious protectors. Mwa ha ha ha ha!(Pharaoh begins to overpower Carapace; Rena Rouge notices that Dark Cupid is aiming an arrow at Carapace)**

 

**Rena Rouge: Carapace, watch out!(Dark Cupid fires an arrow at Carapace, but Rena Rouge jumps in the way and takes the hit instead)**

 

“Never do that again.” Nino told Alya.

“No promises.” Alya replied, then Nino kissed her.

“Awww.” Was heard all around the room.

“DJWIFI HAS SAILED!” Marinette yelled while Rose took pictures of them. Later it took everyone a solid 20 minutes to calm down.

 

**Carapace: Rena? No! Not you!**

 

**Rena Rouge: (growls) Hands off! (pushes Carapace away from her) You flyweight!**

 

**Ladybug: (notices an akuma approaching Rena Rouge and captures it) Rena Rouge, don't let any negative emotions take over you, or you might get akumatized too, and that's exactly what Hawk Moth wants!**

 

**Carapace: (slowly approaches Rena Rouge) Hold on!**

 

**Rena Rouge: You are not cut out to be a hero! (lunges at Carapace, but he restrains her) Let go of me, you weakling!**

 

**Carapace: Shh. Easy.(Princess Fragrance fires her perfume at Rena Rouge and Carapace, but Queen Bee blocks the attack with her top)**

 

**Queen Bee: You don't have to worry about me,**

**Ladybug! I'll never let my emotions get the better of me!**

 

“I don’t think so.” Max stated “No one can really control their emotions.

“Yes they can.” Kim argued, everyone went back to watching the screen as the two argued. Ali then snapped her fingers and tap showed up on their mouths.

 

**Scarlet Moth: You should never say never.**

**Style Queen & Malediktator: Chloé! (appear in front of her)**

 

**Queen Bee: Daddy? Mommy?**

 

 

“...............”

 

**Ladybug: Queen Bee! Focus!**

 

**Malediktator: By the power vested in me, stop playing superheroes! (he and Style Queen attack Queen Bee, who blocks their attacks with her top)**

 

**Rena Rouge: (pushes Carapace away and allows an akuma to infect her Miraculous) I am now Rena Rage!**

 

“Such a great name.” Nino said sarcastically while Alya glared at him.

 

**Carapace: Noooo! (saddened, an akuma infects his** **Miraculous)**

 

**Ladybug: Carapace, no!**

 

**Shell Shock: There is no more Carapace. There is only Shell Shock!**

 

“Now who’s talking?” Alya asked Nino, who ignored her.

 

**(throws his shield at Ladybug, she dodges)**

 

**Despair Bear: (latches onto Queen Bee, who is still fighting Style Queen and Malediktator) Stop! (holds her in place, allowing Dark Cupid to shoot an arrow at her and an akuma to infect her Miraculous)**

 

**Chat Noir: Queen Bee!**

 

**Queen Wasp: That's Queen Wasp to you, Cockroach! (throws a punch at Cat Noir, but he dodges)**

 

“Cockroach?”

 

**Chat Noir: This might be a good time to use that Lucky Charm of yours, don't you think?**

 

**Ladybug: I need all of us to make it work! I can't do anything with it now! (the akumatized villains begin to surround Ladybug and Chat Noir)**

**(Frightningale and Guitar Villain play music)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Game, set, and match, Ladybug.**

 

“Nope, never.” Kim yelled.

 

**Chat Noir: I don't see how we're going to get out of this one, m'lady.**

 

**Ladybug: We can't lose hope, or we'll get akumatized, too.**

 

**Chat Noir: Pretty cataclysmic situation, huh?**

 

“That was a great time for a pun.” Marinette whispered to Adrien.

 

**Ladybug: (gasp) Cataclysm! That's it! Beneath us, Chat Noir!**

 

**Chat Noir: Of course. Cataclysm! (uses Cataclysm on the ground below them, allowing him and Ladybug to escape)**

 

**Prime Queen: No more Ladybug and Chat Noir! Have they destroyed themselves or...?**

 

“Never!” Adrien shouted.

 

**(Scene: Sewers. Ladybug and Chat Noir are running.)**

 

**Ladybug: I'm about to transform back. I'll go this way. You go that way. (she and Chat Noir run on opposite sides of the sewer)**

 

“OH COME ON!” Alya and Alix yelled

 

**Ladybug: (detransforms)**

 

**Marinette: That was a close one. (reaches into her bag and pulls out a macaron for Tikki)**

 

**Chat Noir: Claws In! (detransforms)**

 

**Adrien: (pulls out a piece of cheese from his pocket) Enjoy it, but don't take too long. We don't have much time.**

 

**Plagg: Let's share it. (splits the cheese in half) You're gonna need it, too.**

 

“That shows that Plagg cares about you.” Tikki told Adrien while Plagg was in the kitchen, eating.

 

**Adrien: Thank you, Plagg. (takes the cheese)**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Animan, track down Ladybug and Chat Noir. They must not escape. (Animan shapeshifts into a panther)**

 

**(Scene: Sewers)**

 

**Adrien: You okay, Ladybug?**

 

**Marinette: Hawk Moth has never re-akumatized so many people in one go. Something's changed.**

 

**Adrien: Maybe he's figured out how to boost his powers, just like we did.**

 

“Nah, at least he doesn’t know how to do that.” Master Fu stated. Everyone jumped when he spoke as he was silent for most of the time.

 

**Marinette: You still think we can win?**

 

**Adrien: Like you said, we can't lose hope. People are relying on us.**

 

**Marinette: But our team crumbled.**

 

**Adrien: Then let's go back to what's always worked. A duo. You and me against the world, m'lady.**

 

**“** Awwwwwwwww.” Was heard all around the room. Marinette’s parents and her teacher along with her Grandma who couldn’t help but smile at the sight, on both the screen and in real life. Adrien had his arm around Marinette and she was leaning her head on his shoulder with his head on top of hers.

 

**Marinette: (Smiles but then gasps upon hearing a noise.) They're coming! (Several akumatized villains head their way.)**

 

**Adrien: You like water rides? (Runs towards the sewer waters)**

 

**Marinette: (Runs in the same direction) Don't forget to put your diving gear on. (She and Adrien jump into the water, eyes closed)**

 

“AWW COME ON!” Alya yelled at the screen “WHY! WHY DO WE HAVE TO SUFFER FROM THIS TORTURE THAT’S CALLED A LOVE SQUARE!”

 

**Tikki, power-up! (Tosses Tikki the aqua power-up)**

 

**Adrien: Plagg, power-up! (Toss Plagg the aqua power-up)**

**(Marinette and Adrien transform into Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir and swim through the sewer pipes until they come across Syren)**

 

“Wow!” Many people stared at the screen in shock.

 

**Aqua Ladybug: Syren!**

 

**Animan: (jumps into the water and shapeshifts into a shark)**

 

**Aqua Cat Noir: Better get fishing. (he swims towards Syren while Aqua Ladybug swims towards Animan)**

**(Aqua Cat Noir breaks Syren's bracelet while Aqua Ladybug breaks Animan's pin, releasing the akumas)**

**(Aqua Ladybug captures the akumas and Syren and Animan are turned back into Ondine and Otis, who have trouble breathing underwater until Aqua Ladybug and Cat Noir give them their yo-yo and staff to use as a breathing device)**

  
  


“THAT IS SO COOL!” Alya yelled. “YOU CAN BREATH UNDERWATER!”

 

**Aqua Cat Noir: It's gonna take a lot of time to de-akumatize all these villains one by one.**

 

**Aqua Ladybug: Which is exactly why we have to take on Hawk Moth directly. He's using his cane to re-akumatize his victims. If we can destroy it, he won't have an army fighting for him anymore. (gasps upon finding that the sewer water is starting to freeze)**

 

Everyone gasped as they were worried and scared for the two superheros.

 

**(Aqua Ladybug and Aqua Cat Noir retreat)**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously as Frozer begins to freeze all of Paris.) Behold my triumph, Parisians! Your champions are trapped!**

 

“Never!” Marinette muttered while Adrien just held her close.

 

**Aqua Ladybug & Cat Noir: (jump out of the freezing water) Spots Off!/Claws In! (They transform back into their regular forms.)**

 

**Ladybug: (Ladybug then aims her yo-yo at Frozer's ice skates, breaking them and releasing the akuma, which she then captures.) You sure don't want to miss what's coming next!**

 

**Scarlet Moth: (angrily stares at the duo.)**

 

“That’s right, be angry Hawky!” Alix yelled, while Max and Kim threw popcorn at the screen.

 

**Ladybug: Time to show everyone that the real Ladybug is back! (She releases all the captured akumas.)**

 

**(Scene: Césaire Apartment)**

 

**Nora: Look! The heroes are back.**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Stop filming, Prime Queen!**

 

 

“NO! KEEP FILMING YOUR DOWNFALL!”  Everyone yelled, the hero’s being the loudest.

 

**Darkblade: No more escaping for you knaves. Down with the enemy!**

 

**Ladybug: I suggest we take a little detour.**

 

**Cat Noir: Couldn't agree more, m'lady.**

 

**(Scene: Streets of Paris. The duo proceeds to run from the Scarlet Army.)**

 

**Cat Noir: Any miraculous ideas, m'lady?**

 

**Ladybug: Besides running and surviving you mean?**

 

**Nora : (A flag of France is slowly raised.) Parisians, we can be heroes just for one day!**

 

Everyone cheered and both Adrien and Marinette were grateful that they had helped that day.

 

**Parisians: Yeah!**

 

**Darkblade: What? A revolution?! Charge!**

**Darkblade's Army: (The army charges at the rebelling Parisians.)**

 

**Gina: Are you okay? (Ladybug grabs her hand and stands.)**

 

**Marlena: It's awesome seeing you guys again.**

 

**“That’s my mum!” Alya exclaimed**

 

**Gina: Parisians are all on your side.**

 

**Marlena: We will slow them down. You two go save the world!**

 

**Ladybug: You are all fantastic. Thank you! Take care!**

 

**Cat Noir: Thank you!**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: Get them my giants. Destroy Ladybug and Cat Noir! And anyone else who tries to stand in your way!**

 

**Scarlet Giants: (salute Scarlet Moth)**

**(Scene: Streets of Paris)**

 

**Parisian: Hey! (Calling the attention of Gigantitan using a car)**

 

**Gigantitan: Car...**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Ladybug: Take care of the ice cream man, Cat Noir!**

 

**Cat Noir: With pleasure! All this fighting has made me hungry.**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir deakumatize Glaciator, then head for Scarlet Moth on the Eiffel Tower)**

 

“Wow, people make it look so easy.” Ali muttered.

 

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): (gasp)**

 

**Ladybug: It's down to the three of us, Hawk Moth!**

 

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (receives a miniature Miraculous box.) It's a sign, Hawk Moth. A sign that your Miraculous will wind up inside this box!**

 

“And it will, we’ll stop him.” Adrien whispered to Marinette.

 

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Are you sure you're not making a serious mistake? How would you know if the wish I was planning to make with your Miraculous wouldn't have been beneficial to everyone?**

 

**“** It won’t benefit anyone except himself.” Adrien muttered so that no one heard him, yet Marinette heard him and was worried for him.

 

**Ladybug: If you were to make a wish, there'd be a price to pay. Why don't you tell us your wish, Hawk Moth?**

 

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Give me your Miraculous and you'll find out.**

 

“I should have known that it was an illusion.” Marinette muttered so that no one heard her

 

**Volpina: Unlike you, I'm not afraid to use these powers.**

 

**Scarlet Moth (Illusion): Since you are so good, why didn't bother to try and change the world for the better?**

 

**Ladybug: We are changing the world everyday by our actions. Not just by wishing it at the expense of innocent citizens!**

 

**Cat Noir: Whatever your wish it can only be evil judging by the havoc you wreak. (the duo head towards the illusion Scarlet Moth while the real Scarlet Moth sneaks behind them)**

 

“And it is evil.” Adrien muttered again

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Catalyst The time has come! You are about to triumph at last.**

 

“NEVER!” Everyone yelled.

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Ladybug: (holds out the Miraculous box in front of the illusion Scarlet Moth) It's not too late. You can fight for good, with us. (spots the real Scarlet Moth behind her and Cat Noir through the Miraculous box's reflective surface, therefore pushes them out of the way before Dark Cupid or Scarlet Moth can hit them and then de-akumatizes Dark Cupid)**

 

**Scarlet Moth: No!**

 

**Ladybug: You're such a coward, Hawk Moth!**

  
  


“He is a coward!” Alix and Kim yelled.

 

**Cat Noir: But there's no hiding this time! (Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Scarlet Moth and eventually manage to grab his cane, which Cat Noir destroys with his Cataclysm, turning Scarlet Moth back into Hawk Moth and de-akumatizing all his villain)**

 

**Hawk Moth: No!**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Catalyst: NO! Argh! Ah!**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Alright, kids. Watch what a man who's got nothing to lose can do! (while he fights Ladybug and Cat Noir, Catalyst goes into Gabriel's safe and takes out the Peacock Miraculous)**

  
  


Everyone gasped and the scene left Marinette, Adrien and Master Fu knowing who has the Peacock miraculous

 

**Hawk Moth: (after overpowering the duo) You're never going to win. Not today or any other day. You're still so green, young superheroes. You can't even stay transformed after you've used your powers.**

 

“Does that mean…” Adrien started

“I think so kitty.” Marinette replied

 

**(nearly grabs their Miraculous, but is stopped by Carapace, who throws his shield at him)**

 

“Here they come to save the day!” Max yelled

 

**Rena Rouge: Need a hand?**

 

**Ladybug: (uses her yo-yo to create a net around the Eiffel Tower) You're caught in our net, Hawk Moth. You're not going anywhere!**

 

**Queen Bee: Venom! I'll paralyze him, then he'll be all yours, Ladybug. (the five superheroes approach Hawk Moth)**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Nathalie, now as Mayura, plucks a feather from her hand fan, charges it with energy, and sends it to the Eiffel Tower.)**

 

“What the…” Everyone gasped and couldn’t take their eyes off the screen.

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower. The feather enters Hawk Moth's broken cane.)**

 

**Mayura: (from Hawk Moth's lair) Hawk Moth.**

**Hawk Moth: (gasp)**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Mayura: I am Mayura. You're up against the wall, plagued by your deepest, darkest despair. Let me help you.**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower)**

 

**Hawk Moth: No, don't do that!**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair)**

 

**Mayura: Let your despair be embodied in a powerful protection.**

 

**(Scene: Eiffel Tower. Hawk Moth reluctantly accepts Mayura's help, causing a giant purple moth to appear and use its wings to push the heroes away)**

 

Everyone was shocked by the scene in front of them.

 

**Ladybug: What is that monster? (she latches onto it with her yo-yo, but before she can attack it, Mayura uses her power to make it vanish)**

 

**Ladybug: (notices a feather coming out of Hawk Moth's cane) A feather! The second Miraculous that Master Fu lost...**

 

**Cat Noir: ...was a Peacock!**

 

**Queen Bee: Ladybug! Hawk Moth! (the five superheroes find that Hawk Moth is gone)**

 

“Oh come on, we were so close to knowing his identity!” Alya yelled.

“But we know it now.” Adrien replied

“But he managed to escape.” Alya argued

“But we will stop him.” Marinette argued back

**Cat Noir: He must've escaped when that monster appeared.**

 

**Ladybug: Hawk Moth is no longer working alone. He had help from the owner of the Peacock Miraculous. (Queen Bee hands her Hawk Moth's broken cane) Maybe this will help us track him.**

 

**Hawk Moth: (de-transforms, exhausted)**

 

**Nooroo: Master?**

**(The cane in Ladybug's hand fades away)**

 

“Awww! His kwami is so cute!” Alix and Kim exclaimed.

“It’s not the first time we’ve seen it.” Max argued.

“Shut up.” Alix and Kim replied. Everyone started to ‘aww’ and say that they ship Alix and Kim together.

“Shut up.” Alix muttered

 

**Rena Rouge: There goes our last chance of finding him.**

 

**Ladybug: He must have de-transformed. (notices her earrings are flashing) We've got to split guys. But before that, Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the miniature Miraculous box in the air, then takes off with Rena Rouge and Carapace and collects the Fox and Turtle Miraculous from them while Cat Noir collects the Bee Miraculous from Chloé)**

 

**(Scene: Master Fu's place)**

 

**Master Fu: (puts the Fox and Bee Miraculous inside the Miracle box) Thank you, Marinette.**

 

**(Scene: Agreste mansion. Gabriel speaks to a drained Nathalie.)**

 

**Gabriel: I told you never to use the Peacock Miraculous!**

 

**Nathalie: I had no choice, sir. I had to save you! (coughs)**

 

“You didn’t have too, we could have stopped him!” Chloe yelled.

 

**Gabriel: It's damaged. It's way too dangerous.**

**Nathalie: I want to help you all the way to the end. (smiles)**

**Gabriel: (glares at her but then smiles) Thank you,**

**Nathalie. (puts his hand on top of hers) For everything.**

 

“That’s one of the few times I’ve seen him smile…” Adrien muttered sadly. Marinette heard and hugged him tighter than she already was.

 

**(Scene: Place de Vosges. Lila bitterly watches her classmates having a picnic from her bedroom window.)**

 

“Good thing she wasn’t there or she would of ruined things when I was with Adrien.” Marinette muttered to herself

“Are you jealous Purincess?” Adrien whispered to Marinette, who was blushing and replying that she wasn’t.

 

**Chloé: (to Sabrina, who offers her a plate of cookies) There's no way I'm trying your homemade stuff. Too risky! (eats a platter of sushi instead while Sabrina cries)**

**(Adrien attempts to sit down next to Nino, but Alya sits there instead)**

**Alya: Taken. (Adrien tries to sit on the other side, but Alya jumps there, too) Taken as well, but there's a free seat over there. (points towards Marinette)**

 

**Mylène: Here! Here! Here! (stops when she notices Marinette staring at her)**

 

**Adrien: (approaches Marinette) May I?**

 

**Marinette: No. Um, go away. No, I mean, go ahead. Please stand, I mean, sit.**

 

“She’ll never change…” Marinette’s parents stated while her Grandma started cheering the people that made it happen.

 

**Adrien: Thanks. (sits besides Marinette but soon receives a phone message and then notices his bodyguard waiting for him from afar) Oh no. My father wants me to attend a charity event he's throwing. I can't stay. (stand up and looks down at Marinette) I wanted to tell you. Rose was right earlier. You're always helping people. Like that day you helped Juleka overcome her class photo curse. or when you partnered Nathaniel and Marc together to make that comic book. Or when you helped me get to the movies so that I could see my mother on the screen. That's why everyone jumped at the chance to help you with the picnic. So today, it was our turn to help you. You're our everyday Ladybug.**

 

“And the real one!” Rose yelled

 

**Have a good evening, Super-Marinette. (walks away)**

**Marinette: (watches Adrien walk away and runs towards him) Adrien! (bumps into him) Uh...I, uh...**

**Miss Bustier's class: (gasps)**

 

“KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM! KISS HIM!” The class yelled, along with the adults.

 

**Marinette: (kisses Adrien's cheek) Thank you!**

 

“WHY DIDN’T YOU KISS HIM ON THE LIPS YOU MANIAC!” Alya, Alix, Rose, Mylene and surprisingly, Chloe yelled at Marinette.

 

Adrien: (smiles) You're welcome, Marinette. (blows a kiss to Marinette, then waves and walks away as the whole class cheers for Marinette)

 

**“Ok, know we’re going back to the origins and watching part 2.” Ali exclaimed. Everyone cheered and Ali set the episode up.**


	12. Origins part 2

"Let's start." Ali said.

 

**Scene: TV studio. Reporter Nadja Chamack updates Paris on the mysterious stone creatures that are dispersed around the city.**

 

“I remember when this happened…” Marinette muttered, getting off Adrien and curling herself into a small ball.

 

**Nadja: (Standing to the side of a picture of one of Stoneheart's minions, tablet in hand.) The stone beings are scattered all over Paris, and for the time being, they are showing no signs of movement. (A variety of pictures are shown.) Police have cordoned off the area.**

 

**André: (On television alongside Roger Raincomprix.) We won't stop until we find a way to get these people back to their normal selves, but for now, we're not making much headway. (Camera flips backs to Nadja standing next to a photo of Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**

 

**Nadja: Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them.**

 

“There’s only one guardian angel, and she right here.” Adrien whispered to Marinette, who just blushed and playfully wacked him in the arm.

 

**Scene: Marinette's home. She is standing next to her father, watching the TV while he washes dishes.**

 

**Tom: (Turns around and puts arm on Marinette's shoulder.) Listen, I know how upsetting and scary this is, but don't worry, sweetie; we've got two superheroes looking out for Paris, and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, because we trust them. (Tom raises a fist and scrunches face with confidence and faith.)**

 

**Marinette: But what if Ladybug fails? (Marinette looks down in shame.)**

 

“Shenever fails!” Alya and Adrien yelled along with everyone else, though they were the loudest

 

**Tom: Then I'd come and save you. (Holds piece of bread as a sword) Super Baker to the rescue!**

 

“Your dad’s really nice.” Adrien whispered sadly to Marinette

“You’re considered part of the family, my parents love you.” Marinette whispered back 

 

**Marinette: (She giggles and reaches up to give her father a peck on the cheek.) Thanks, Super Dad! (Marinette runs up to her room and grabs her purse, pausing for a moment to look at her vanity drawer where she keeps her Miraculous. She opens the drawer and contemplates the case the Miraculous is in. Then, she places the case in her purse with certainty.)**

 

“What are you going to do?” Alya asked her bestie.

“You’ll see.” Marinette replied

 

**(Scene: Adrien's home. Nathalie is waiting for Adrien in the dining area.)**

 

**Nathalie: Hmm, what's he doing? (Clock chimes once. Nathalie looks for Adrien in his room but doesn't find him.) Adrien?**

 

**Gabriel: (Near the staircase and entrance of the home, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard stand side by side. Gabriel is not pleased.) You didn't see him leave? If anything has happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!**

 

“He should be held responsible.” Adrien yelled at the screen. Marinette hugged Adrien and he calmed down

 

**Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien is running to school and away from his father.**

 

**Plagg: You're such a strange kid. Who would want to be at school when he can stay at home all day?**

 

**Adrien: You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad. I want to meet people and make friends! Go to a normal school like everyone else!**

 

“Well now you have us.” Alix said while the other agreed. 

“GROUP HUG!” Someone yelled. Everyone went and did a group hug with Adrien and Marinette in the middle.

“Thanks guys, but I can’t breath.” Adrien exclaimed. When everyone had calmed down, Ali resumed the episode

  


**Plagg: (Sighing.) Uhhh, I think I'm feeling weak...**

 

**Adrien: You know what's strange? (Adrien stops, unhooks his bag and grabs a wedge of Camembert.) The fact that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten-smelling Camembert cheese, and then I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange. (Adrien is disgusted with Plagg and his behaviors.)**

 

**Plagg: (Plagg chimes in.) If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend! (Adrien continues to school.)**

 

“Oh Plagg.” Tikki sighed 

 

**(Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya Césaire and Marinette are having a discussion about the Ladyblog.)**

 

**Alya: Ladyblog, (Alya hands Marinette her phone.) bringing you all the latest news about the coolest superhero, Ladybug! How awesome is that?! (Alya takes her phone back.) Check out the number of views since I posted a video!**

**Marinette: But why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these stone beings...**

 

“Stop saying that about yourself, you’re one of the best people in the world!” Alya exclaimed, shaking her best friend by the shoulders.

 

**Alya: She's gonna handle them. (She says this with assurance.)**

**Marinette: But what if she's not really cut out to be a superhero even though everyone thinks she is?**

 

“OH MY GOD! Make it stooooooop!” Alya whined 

 

**Alya: What are you talking about, girl? Oh, wait. (Alya comes to a realization.) I know what this is about. (Marinette is flustered and scared of what Alya is about to say.) You're scared, but don't be!**

 

“Idiot, Idiot, Idiot,” Alya said while hitting her head. “Why didn’t I see it!” 

“I don’t know, why didn’t you?” Nino replied, while Alya slowly turned to him. 

“Nino, run. You’re in big trouble.” Marinette exclaimed. Nino looked scared and started to run, Alya then ran after him.

 

**I've seen it with my own two eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true superheroine! She's going to protect us all! I believe in her. (Marinette looks down at her purse and is filed with confidence! As she walks with Alya, she notices a group gathered around Ivan.)**

 

**Alix: (to Ivan) So you really don't remember anything?**

 

**Juleka: You were totally going ballistic. It was so cool!**

 

**Kim: You were seriously out to crush me, dude!**

 

**Ivan: Oh, I'm sorry... I wasn't myself...**

 

**Chloé: Pff! (Chloé scoffs at Ivan.) Once a monster, always a monster.**

 

“Really Chloe?”Adrien asked, but Chloe was nowhere to be seen. He turned to Ali who had a smirk on her face. She had made Chloe and Luka disappear as well so that everything would be ok and there would be no drama.

 

**(Ivan becomes furious and marches away as Chloé continues to make fun of him.) Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Yes... feel the burn of those words. Lose your temper, Ivan! Your akuma awaits you. (Taps on the cane that is holding the akuma.)**

 

“BOOOOOOO!” Everyone yelled at the screen, throwing popcorn on it.

 

( **Scene: Outside the school. Adrien runs up the steps to the front door, but Nathalie, exiting from the bodyguard's car, tries to stop him.)**

 

**Nathalie: Adrien! Don't do this! Your father will be furious!**

 

**Adrien: Tell him you got here too late. Please!**

**(Adrien runs to the inside of the school while Nathalie is disappointed)**

 

“Wow, she actually let you go.” Alix stated 

 

**(Scene: Inside the school.)**

 

**Alya: How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real Stoneheart.**

 

**Chloé: Ugh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame superheroes**

 

“I am so going to kill her!” Alya whisper- yelled.

 

**was shown on TV, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty. (blows a bubble gum at her)**

 

**Alya: You little...**

 

**Chloé: Look out, she's angry! She's going to spit her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!**

 

Everyone laughed, expect for Alya.

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see who the real monster is.” She whispered

 

**Adrien: Hey, Chloé!**

 

**Chloé: Adrikins! You came!**

**(Other students see Adrien and rush over toward him, shouting in recognition.)**

 

**(Scene: The car Nathalie came in.)**

 

**Nathalie: (Gets in the car and speaks to Adrien's bodyguard, the driver.) I'll handle it.**

**(Car drives off.)**

 

“............”

 

**(Scene: Locker room. Marinette sees Ivan.)**

 

**Marinette: You know, you should tell Mylène how you feel.**

 

“Always helping other people, no wonder I fell in love with you.” Adrien whispered to

Marinette, who just blushed.

 

**Ivan: I...don't know what you're talking about.**

 

**Marinette: Come on, I saw the way you look at her. No! No negative emotions, Ivan. What I mean is, be positive. I'm sure Mylène has feelings for you too. Go talk to her.**

 

**Ivan: I'm no good with words anyway.**

 

**Marinette: But... Who needs words? You could draw her a picture, send her flowers...**

 

**Ivan: I could...write her a song?**

 

**Marinette: That's a great idea! What girl wouldn't love a love song written especially for her? Go for it, Ivan, and stay positive.**

 

“I know someone who’s really good at giving advice, but can’t use it herself.” Alya said teasingly at Marinette, who just threw a pillow at her.

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

 

**Hawk Moth: Negative emotions... They're fading! Ughhhh....**

 

“Good for you Hawky!” Alix and Alya yelled

 

**(Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Adrien and Chloé enter after he was signing autographs in the hallway.)**

 

**Chloé: Wow. This is your seat, Adrikins. I saved it for you. Right in front of me!**

 

**Adrien: Thanks, Chloé. (Sees Nino.) Uh... Hey! Adrien. (Offers hand to Nino for handshake.)**

 

**Nino: You're friends with Chloé, then, huh?**

 

“Rude.” Adrien said in fake horror, while Nino just threw a pillow at him.

 

**Adrien: (Sees Chloé and Sabrina putting gum in a seat) Hey! What's that all about?**

 

**Chloé: The brats that sat here yesterday need a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect, that's all.**

 

“So it really was Chloe…” Marinette whispered to herself.

 

**Adrien: You think that's really necessary?**

 

**Chloé: Ah, you've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.**

 

“Stop.Calling.Him.Adrikins…”Marinette whisper-yelled. Arien just smirked as how she was jealous 

 

( **Scene: Outside Miss Bustier's classroom.)**

 

**Marinette: Alya, wouldn't you like to be a superhero and go out and fight monsters and villains?**

 

**Alya: Totally! I'm not scared of anyone! Why?**

 

**Marinette: Oh! No reason... (She puts the Miraculous case in Alya's bag.)**

 

“WHAT!” Alya yelled, while Adrien was just shocked at what he saw.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!” Alya yelled at Marinette 

“I...I” Marinette started but Alya interrupted her.

“It’s fine girl, just… don’t do that again. You’re a much better Ladybug.”

 

**(Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom.)**

 

**(Marinette and Alya enter; Marinette sees Adrien picking at the gum in her seat.)**

 

**Marinette: Hey! What are you doing?**

 

“Here comes the drama.” Alix said, rolling her eyes

 

**Adrien: Uhhh...I...**

**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

 

**Marinette: Okay. I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.**

 

**Adrien: No, no, I was just trying to take this off!**

 

**Marinette: Oh, really?**

**(Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

 

**Marinette: You're friends with Chloé, right?**

 

**Adrien: Why do people keep saying that? (He goes to his seat.) (Ugh)**

 

“Because being friends with her is like a crime.” Alya replied, making everyone laugh

 

**Chloé: Now do you see what I mean about respect?**

 

**Marinette: I know I've seen him somewhere before. (Sees images of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste on Alya's cellphone.) Of course! He's the son of my fave fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste!**

 

“Not anymore.” She muttered

 

**Alya: Daddy's boy, teen supermodel, AND Chloé's buddy? Ha! Forget it.**

 

**Nino: Why didn't you tell them it was Chloé's idea?**

 

Yeah Adrien, why?!” Rose and Mylenne yelled 

 

**Adrien: I've known Chloé since I was a little kid. I know she's not perfect, but I can't throw her under the bus. She's like my only friend.**

 

**Nino: I'm Nino, and it's time for you to make some**

**NEW friends, dude. (Offers hand to Adrien for handshake. Adrien accepts.)**

 

“And that’s the start of a friendship.” Ali stated

 

**(Scene: The locker room, at door to girls' bathroom.)**

 

**Mylène: (Leaving the bathroom.) Oh no, I'm gonna be late. Ahh! Ivan, you scared me.**

 

**Ivan: I made this for you. (He starts playing loud music and sings in a loud, shrill voice, reading the lyrics of his song.) Mylène, be serene, don't be so mean! (Mylène runs away, scared. Ivan gets angry, wads up his lyric sheet, throws his music-playing phone on the floor and steps on it, and sits down.)**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

 

“Oh not this guy again.” The class yelled.

 

**Hawk Moth: Yes. This is what I've been waiting for. You know the way, evil akuma. Track down your prey! Fly away and evilize him! (The akuma held in Hawk Moth's cane exits, and flies out the window.)**

 

**(Scene: The locker room. Ivan is upset.)**

 

**Hawk Moth: (The akuma flies in and infects Ivan's wadded-up song lyrics.) This is your second chance, Stoneheart, and this time you have extra help. No one will stop you from capturing the love of your life. Just remember, I'll need something in return.**

**(Ivan is akumatized into Stoneheart again. He opens his eyes and all the other stone beings across Paris start waking up.)**

 

**(Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier is checking her attendance.)**

 

**Miss Bustier: Agreste, Adrien?**

**Nino: (Quiet aside to Adrien.) You say "present".**

 

**Adrien: (Jumps up with his hand raised.) Uh,**

**present! (All the other students laugh. Adrien sits down, and he and Nino do a fist-bump.)**

 

Everyone starts laughing and Adrien looks away, embarrassed. 

 

**Miss Bustier: Bourgeois, Chloé?**

 

**Chloé: Present!**

 

**Miss Bustier: Bruel, Ivan?**

 

**Stoneheart: (Ivan enters, breaking down the door.) Present!**

 

“Always at the right place at the right time.” Alya stated, Max was about to correct her, but everyone shushed him. Then tape that they couldn’t take off appeared on everyone’s faces, Ali explained it was so that this episode could be done quicker 

“There are loads more episodes and very little time left.”

 

**Mylène? (Chaos erupts, and Adrien runs out of the room. Ivan sees Mylène and grabs her.)**

 

**Mylène: Let go of me, Ivan!**

 

**Stoneheart: I'm not Ivan anymore. I'm Stoneheart.**

 

**Mylène: Why are you doing this?**

 

**Stoneheart: So you and I can be together forever!**

 

**Chloé: (Chloé calls her father on her phone.) Daddy, the monster is back!**

 

“Good for you!” Alya yelled, somehow managing to get the tap off, even though it was a very strong tape that would hurt to get off.

 

**(Stoneheart takes her with him. He breaks a wall and jumps out of the school.)**

 

**Mylène: Put us down, Ivan!**

 

**Alya: (To Marinette) Come on! Let's follow him!**

 

“Of course Alya wants to go follow him.” Nino said, as more and more people managed to get the tape off. 

 

**Marinette: Uh... Oh, no. You go. I'm finding myself a safe place to hide.**

 

**Alya: Girl, you're gonna miss Ladybug in action!**

 

**Marinette: (She picks up Alya's bag, and holds it out to Alya.) You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.**

 

“NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN!” Everyone shouted at Marinette.

 

**Alya: If you say so! (Runs out of the room.)**

 

**Marinette: Wait! Your bag! (Runs after Alya.)**

 

**(Scene: The locker room, at Adrien's open locker.)**

 

**Adrien: My first day of school and I don't even make it past roll call.**

 

**Plagg: A day off? Now that's what I'm talking about!**

 

 **“** Really Plagg?” Tikki asked.

“Yep.” Plagg replied, before going off to find some cheese.

 

**Adrien: Oh, no no no no. We've got homework to do.**

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Chat Noir.)**

 

**(Scene: Outside the school. Stoneheart is still holding Mylène and Chloé captive.)**

 

Chloé: You have no idea who you're dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire cavalry!

 

 

“Who cares about her!”Alya yelled at the screen.

 

**Chat Noir: And don't forget the superheroes! (Chat Noir hits Stoneheart with his stick, but Stoneheart grows bigger.) Oh no. My bad.**

 

**Chloé: Ugh. Super incompetent, you mean.**

 

**“She should be grateful that she isn’t here right now.” Alix said. Everyone agreed with**

 

**Stoneheart: Ugh! You wanted the cavalry? Well, here it is! (The stone beings run amok and surround Chat Noir) Seize him!**

**(Chat Noir dodges them.)**

 

**Mylène: Ivan! Where are we going?**

 

**Stoneheart: To deliver a message. Then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly.**

 

**Chloé: Ugh. All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.**

 

**Stoneheart: Don't worry, little monster. I'm gonna take care of you, too. (Chloé cringes.)**

 

“Pfft, Monster. Well said Ivan, well said.” Alya said, while everyone else shushed her so that they could watch the episode

 

**(Meanwhile, Alya is running to where Stonehearts and Chat Noir are battling.)**

 

**Chat Noir: If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!**

 

**Alya: What's she waiting for?**

**(Meanwhile, Marinette sees the stone beings. One of them knocks over a car and it is about to hit Alya, but Cat Noir throws his stick to save her. Alya gets trapped. A stone being kidnaps Cat Noir.)**

 

**Cat Noir: Let go, you rockhead!**

 

**Alya: HELP!!**

**(Marinette suddenly is filled with courage. She gets the case out of Alya's bag and puts on the Miraculous. Then, Tikki appears, happy to see Marinette again.)**

 

**“Is it because of me that you became Ladybug again?” Alya asked Marinette, who nodded**

 

**Tikki: (raising her arms) Mmmm!**

 

**Marinette: I think I need Ladybug!**

 

**Tikki: I knew you'd come around!**

 

**Marinette: Well, I'm still not sure I'm up for this, but Alya's in danger. I can't sit back and do nothing.**

 

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette**

**transforms into Ladybug.)**

 

“How did no one see you?” Mylene and Rose asked.

“I don’t…” Marinette started 

“But it is not possible that someone saw you.” Max said.

“Well it is.” Alix and Kim replied 

 

**(Ladybug pulls the car with her yo-yo and Alya comes out.)**

 

**Ladybug: You can't stay here. It's too dangerous.**

**(Ladybug avoids the stone beings and throws Chat Noir's stick to him.)**

 

**Ladybug: Chat Noir! Extend it! (He does so, and jumps out of the stone being's hand to the ground. Ladybug pulls him to safety hanging upside down.) Sorry I was late.**

 

**Chat Noir: M'lady, have I ever told you you turn my world upside down?**

 

**Ladybug: Oh, you're quite the jokester, aren't you? (She sees the Stonehearts closing in.) But your comedic timing needs work. We gotta get out of here!**

 

**Chat Noir: Hey, aren't we going to take care of 'em?**

 

**Ladybug: (She uses her yo-yo as a phone to track down Stoneheart.) No. If we wanna save them all, then we go to the source. That one!**

**(Stoneheart is in the Eiffel Tower, with the police surrounding him)**

 

**André: (Through megaphone.) I demand my daughter's safe return!**

 

**Chloé: Daddy!!**

 

**Stoneheart: You know what? You're welcome to her! Huh! (He throws Chloé away.)**

 

“YES IVAN! YES!!!!!” Alya yelled 

 

**Chloé: Help! I promise I'll be nice to everyone, say please and thank you all--(Ladybug catches her.) I didn't promise.**

 

“WHY MARINETTE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!” Alya yelled, Marinette didn’t reply

 

**Ladybug: What?**

**(Chloé hugs her father.)**

 

**André: My little princess...**

 

**Roger: We're clear to attack!**

 

**Ladybug: Wait! No, don't attack them! You know it'll only make it worse!**

 

**Roger: I have a new plan, unlike you! Move aside and let the pros do their thing. You've already failed once!**

 

**Ladybug: ...He's right, you know. If I had captured Stoneheart's akuma the first time around, none of this would have happened! I knew I wasn't the right one for this job…**

 

“NO YOU ARE THE PERFECT ONE FOR THISJOB!!!!!!” Everyone yelled, Adrien being the loudest. 

 

**Chat Noir: No. He's wrong, because without you, she'd no longer be here. And because without us, they won't make it, and we'll prove that to 'em. Trust me on this. Okay?**

 

**Ladybug: Okay.**

 

“Awwwwwww! Ladynoir!” Rose commented while Alya was jumping in her seat.

 

**(Stoneheart coughs and spits out a swarm of akumas that form Hawk Moth's face.)**

 

“Now that’s just creepy.” Kim said, while everyone agreed 

 

**Hawk Moth: People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawk Moth.**

 

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Hawk Moth?**

 

“Most commonly known as my father.” Adrien muttered, looking down at his feet, while Marinette was worried for him and knew that something was wrong. 

 

**Hawk Moth: Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug earrings and the cat ring NOW! You've done enough damage to these innocent people!**

 

“Keep dreaming Hawky!” Nino, Alya, Kim, Alix and 

 

**Ladybug: Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous! (Ladybug jumps up and uses her yo-yo.) Time to de-evilize! (She uses her yo-yo to make Hawk Moth disappear by catching multiple akumas. Cat Noir and the others look at her, surprised.) Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe! (She opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out. Marinette's parents and the students are thrilled.)**

 

“YES! GOOD JOB MARINETTE!” Everyone shouted

 

**Cat Noir: Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl.**

 

**Hawk Moth: Agh! That's the problem with superheroes. They're too...heroic!**

 

“That’s why they’re here.” Max muttered  

 

**Stoneheart, they're trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculouses so they will be powerless against you!**

 

“LIES!” Alya shouted

 

**Stoneheart: Okay, Hawk Moth.**

 

**Mylène: Help me!**

 

**Stoneheart: You'll never take Mylène from me! Come to me, my stone beings! (Stoneheart climbs up the Tower.)**

 

**Chat Noir: We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack him.**

 

**Ladybug: Yes, but we know where the akuma is.**

 

**Cat Noir: In his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylène with. So...**

 

**Ladybug: So we know he's in love with her. That's it! We don't separate Stoneheart and Mylène: we bring them closer together! They're made for one another! It's just that they don't know it yet.**

 

“Like you and Adrien.” Alya teased. 

“Shut up Alya.” Marinette replied, throwing a pillow in her face.

 

C **hat Noir: Ugh. Not really following you, but guess I better trust you. Something tells me that this is how it's gonna be from here on out.**

 

“That’s true.” 

 

**(Ladybug and Chat Noir go to the top of the Tower.)**

**Mylène: Help! I'm scared of heights!**

 

**Ladybug: Everything's gonna be alright!**

 

**Chat Noir: How are you planning to get them closer than they already are?**

 

**Ladybug: By using our powers! Lucky Charm! (A parachute appears.) A parachute? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 

**Chat Noir: (He gets thrown away by a stone being and he screams.) You sure you know what you're doing?**

 

**Ladybug: We'll find out soon enough! (She uses her yo-yo to tie Stoneheart's hand.) His hand! Get ready! (She starts pulling his hand and Mylène kisses Stoneheart.**

 

“Awwwwww! One of my ships have sailed!” Alya shouted, making Mylene and Ivan blush.

 

**Stoneheart lets go of her. Mylène grabs on to his finger. Cat Noir grabs the akumatized paper, and hits it up with his staff. Ladybug grabs the paper, breaking it.)**

 

**Ladybug: Home run!**

 

“Was that a…”

“No.”

 

**(The akuma flies away.) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize! Huh? (She sees Stoneheart turning back into Ivan, falling down from the Tower. She jumps down to rescue them.) Chat Noir, take care of Ivan!**

 

**Chat Noir: Cataclysm! (He uses his Cataclysm on the Eiffel Tower, making part of it fall. He slides on it and rescues Ivan. Ladybug rescues Mylène and captures the akuma.)**

 

**Ladybug: Gotcha! (She pulls the parachute out, then releases the akuma, which turned into a normal butterfly.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky charm into the air, its energy turning everything back to normal. The stone beings are turned back into people.)**

 

**Chat Noir: Whoa. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?**

 

**Ladybug: Yeah. It's beautiful and amazing. It's...um...miraculous!**

 

 **“** Now was that…” 

“No.”

 

**Hawk Moth: This is just the beginning, Ladybug. You and Cat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the war. I will get your Miraculouses. I will get the absolute power! And then my secret dream will come true!**

 

“That will never happen Hawky!” Everyone yelled 

 

**Ladybug: I think you two have things to talk about. Hm?**

 

**Ivan: Oh, uh... I... Uh...**

 

“You’re acting just like Mariette when she tries to talk to Adrien.” Alya said, she then got two pillows thrown at her face again.

 

**Ladybug: Maybe it would help if you read the lyrics to Ivan's song. (She gives the paper to Mylène.)**

**Mylène: (While reading the lyrics) Wow, it's really beautiful. It's a shame you can't hear them when you scream. I mean, when you sing.**

**Ivan: It was scary, wasn't it. Is that why you left? I'm sorry, I'll be gentle. (Mylène hugs Ivan.)**

**Ladybug: Oh, they're so made for each other.**

 

“Like you and Adrien.” Nino teased.

 

**Chat Noir: Like us two. (His Miraculous beeps.)**

**Ladybug: Uh oh. You see that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir.**

**Chat Noir: Can't wait, m’lady. (He bows before he leaves)**

 

**(Scene: Outside the school. Marinette and Alya are talking.)**

 

**Alya: So, by the time I went to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I'm way bummed.**

 

“At least you know now.” Adrien said.

 

**Marinette: Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually.**

 

**Alya: You're right. Next target: Ladybug, an exclusive interview!**

 

“Got that.” Alya said

 

**Marinette: Ooh. Sounds exciting.**

 

**Alya: Oh, wait! Even better: finding out who's really under that mask.**

 

**Marinette: Uh-huh. Good luck with that one.**

 

“Hey! It wasn’t that hard.” Alya started “All we had to do was get kidnapped by a weird person who won’t let us out until we watch the episodes.” 

 

“Believe me, it’s a lot harder than it seems.” Ali said

 

**(Meanwhile, in the Agreste car, Gabriel is scolding Adrien via video.)**

 

**Gabriel: You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school.**

**Adrien: Yes, Father. (He is feeling down)**

 

**Gabriel: You will never, I say, never go back there again...**

 

**Adrien: Father, no...(He is still feeling down then he is happy)**

 

**Gabriel: Without your bodyguard.**

 

“He… Tricked… You?” Alya asked

 

**He will drop you off and pick you off every day. Nathalie has offered to organize you a new schedule. You'll be continuing your music, Chinese, and fencing classes and your photoshoots.**

 

“Wow, that’s a lot.” Kim said.

 

**Adrien: Thank you, Nathalie. Thank you, Father! (He thanks the both of them and he leaves the car.)**

 

**(Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom)**

 

**Marinette: No, wait. (Marinette and Alya are going to sit on the seats behind Nino.)**

 

**Chloé: Uhh... You're in the wrong seat. Go on, get lost!**

 

**Marinette: "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing!"**

 

**“Yes! You show her!” Alya yelled.**

 

**Chloé: What is that supposed to mean?**

 

**Marinette: It means that I'm not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here, so take your attitude and go on, get lost! (All the other students laugh. Chloé takes Marinette's previous seat angrily.)**

 

“I never thought she would give in that easily.” Adrien muttered 

 

**Alya: Good job!**

**(Adrien enters the classroom and he waves at Marinette but she turns away from him and he is feeling down again.)**

 

**Nino: Dude, you wanna make friends, right? Well, go talk to Marinette. You know, about the chewing gum.**

 

**Adrien: But what should I say to her?**

 

**Nino: Just be yourself.**

 

**(Scene: Outside the school. It is raining.)**

 

“This is one of my favourite scenes.” Ali stated, making Marinette and Adrien blush

 

**(Marinette feels the rain with her hand)**

 

**Adrien: Hey. (Marinette still ignores him. He opens his umbrella.) I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear. I've never been to school before. I've never had friends. It's all sort of new to me.**

**(He hands her his umbrella, and they share brief eye contact through the exchange. Before the umbrella closes over Marinette's head, causing Adrien to laugh, resulting in Marinette smiling and laughing as well then he walks down the stairs.)**

 

**Adrien: See you tomorrow.**

 

**Marinette: Uh... see you to...mo... tomo... Haha! Whoa, why am I stammering?**

 

“We all know why.” Alix teased 

 

**Tikki: Hey! I think I might have an idea! (She is on Marinette's cheek)**

 

**Plagg: First day of school and we already have two lovebirds.**

 

“Couldn’t of said it better myself.” Alya said.

 

**Adrien: Whatever. She's just a friend.**

  


“OH COME ON!” The class yelled.

 

**Oh... a friend... (He smiles and blushes then he enters the car and goes home.)**

**(Marinette grabs her bag and goes home. Master Master Fu is watching them at the school entrance.)**

 

**Wayzz: Excellent choice, Master.**

 

**Master Fu: Those two are made for each other!**

 

“SEE, EVEN HE SHIPS IT!” Alya yelled, at the back of the room, Master Fu smiled at the scene in front of him.

“The next episode is Dark Owl.” Ali exclaimed.

“Can we have a short break?” Marinette asked. 

“Fine. You have 15 minutes.” 

Marinette dragged Adrien to the other room and locked the door.

“Right, talk.” Marinette said.

“About what?” 

**“Why you were sad through the entire episode.” Marinette replied.**

**“Well…”**


	13. Dark Owl Part 1

**_“_** _Why were you sad through the entire episode?” Marinette replied_

_“Well…”_

 

“Well?” Marinette said, trying to get the answer.

“I...I...I love to be Chat Noir but…”Adrien started, before he started to cry. Marinette just stood there in shock.

“Don’t...don’t tell me what I think you’re going to tell me.” She said, starting to cry herself.

“I...I don’t...I don’t want to fight against my father, he’s...he’s the only family I have left”

“You idiot, everyone in that room.” Marinette points to the room where everyone was waiting for them. “Every single person is your family. Just because they aren’t related to you doesn’t mean they don’t care about you!” 

“I...I” Adrien started 

“Adrien, you might not realise how many people care about you! We will stop your dad and make him understand that what he’s doing is bad and horrible and that there are other ways to get your mother back.”

“It’s just...it hurts to know that my own father is the one that we’ve been trying to stop from terrorising the city.”

“I understand, but we have to stop him and you have so many people who care about you.”

“Why? Because I’m a model?!”

“No! Because they care about you and your feelings! Adrien when you realise that I LOVE YOU and care about you and so does everyone else!” 

“You what?”

“I love you! I love you so much that it feels unreal that you ever feel the same way!”

“I feel the same way! I love you so much and I understand that others care about me, but it still hurts that my father would do something like this. But I know that we have to stop him and I am willing too. As long you stay by my side.”  
“I promise, shall we go and watch some more episodes?” Marinette said. Adrien had some other ideas and he pulled her back to him, 

“I love you.” He said before crashing his lips on hers. After a few minutes they decided to head back and watch the episode. Marinette was sitting on Adrien’s lap with his hands around her waist and his head on her shoulder.  

 

**(Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. The students are leaving to go home from school)**

**Marinette: (to Alya) Sleepover at your place tonight? That'd be awesome!**

**Mr. Damocles: Come on! Hurry up! I don't have all day!**

**Marinette: Except ugh, I can't. I-I have to help my parents at the bakery.**

**Alya: Again? But you've been helping them out all week.**

 

“Or where you!?” Alix shouted

 

**Adrien: (to Nino) Online gaming battle? I'm free.**

**Nino: Cool! Wait 'till you check out my advanced weaponry! You won't stand a chance!**

**Mr. Damocles: (claps his hands to Nino and Adrien) Come on! Chop-chop! Hurry along now! (Adrien facepalms)**

**Adrien: I forgot I got Chinese class.**

 

“Oh really???” Nino questioned 

 

**Nino: Again? But we haven't played all week.**

**Adrien: I'm sorry, Nino.**

**(Mr. Damocles chuckles before he closes the school doors. Adrien sadly looks back behind him while he walks away with Nino. Inside the school, Mr. Damocles sneaks into his office and closes his door.)**

**(Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Damocles turns on his computer to speak to his personal assistant.)**

**Mr. Damocles: Albert?**

**Albert: At your service, sir.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

**Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

**Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand.**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

**Albert: (short circuits) Please repeat. At-at your service, sir. Please repeat. Please repeat. Please repeat.**

 

**(There's an explosion near a portrait, due to Albert's malfunctioning. Mr. Damocles groans in annoyance before he walks towards the portrait to open it himself, revealing a secret compartment. The compartment holds his secret collection of Knightowl merchandises. Mr. Damocles chuckles as he grabs his custom-made Knightowl costume from the hanger. He tries to put it on, but he struggles to put on his belt and causes himself to fall off his desk.)**

 

**Mr. Damocles: Ow! It is now the hour of The Owl! Hoo-hoo!**

 

“Ohhhhhh, I remember this.” Alya exclaimed. “I helped you two by being cardbo…” 

“Don’t ruin it Alya.” Ali said, sending her a threatening glare. Marinette saw and shot Ali the same threatening glare.

 

**(Scene: Place des Vosges)**

 

**(Whiskers meows when he gets stuck in a tree)**

**Mrs. Michelle: Oh!**

**(Mr. Damocles arrives and talks to Whiskers' owners)**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo! Well, Mrs. Michelle. Has Whiskers got vertigo again? Have no fear! This is the mission for The Owl! Hoo-hoo! (He takes out his toy grappling hook.) Owl Talons! (The grappling hook didn't work) Boomerang! (He throws his boomerang, but it glides away)**

 

**Everyone starts laughing and finds it funny**

**Mrs. Michelle: Um? What exactly are you planning with that?**

**Mr. Damocles: It-it-it takes more than this to persuade The Owl! (He starts to climb onto the tree) Here, kitty, kitty! Come to Owl! (chuckles)**

**Mrs. Michelle: Okay, I'll call the fire department. (takes out her phone)**

 

“That is a good idea, there is a 95.4558566392749556584649675636% chance that he will fail.” Max stated while working it out on his phone.

“Ok! Who gave hims his phone back!” Ali yelled while looking a door that was not there before. “Never mind, I’ll deal with that later.” 

 

**Mr. Damocles: No need for that, Mrs. Michelle. (Whiskers start to hisses at him) Uh-oh! Whiskers! Stay calm! Come on now! (Whiskers bites onto Mr. Damocles' hand) Ow!**

**(Mr. Damocles loses his balance and is about to fall along with Whiskers. Luckily Ladybug arrives and catches him with her yo-yo, while Chat Noir rescues Whiskers with his staff.)**

**Ladybug: Mr. Dam...um, Owl! This is the fifth time this week we come to your rescue!**

**Chat Noir: You're really going to get hurt one of these days. (Whiskers meows at him) At least wear a helmet.**

 

“Of course the cat likes you.” Marinette mutters to Adrien 

“I can’t help it if they like me more than you, M’lady.” Adrien joked

 

**Mr. Damocles: But you don't wear helmets.**

**Ladybug: Mr. Owl, we've told you already. It's not the same for us. We're real superheroes!**

**Chat Noir: With real superpowers! (Whiskers meows when Cat Noir hands him to Mrs. Michelle) And magic suits.**

**Mr. Damocles: I know. But since I was a little boy, I only ever dreamed of becoming a real superhero!**

 

“Doesn’t everyone.” Kim stated

 

**Firefighter: Come on, boys!**

 

**(Scene: TVi news report. Nadja Chamack is reporting a "Flash Special" news)**

**Nadja: The exploits of Ladybug and Cat Noir have inspired some people to act as superheroes themselves. But is it a good thing?**

 

“Not in this situation.” Max replied

 

**Nadja:Over to our reporter Clara Contard.**

 

**(Scene: Park)**

**Clara Contard: Today Ladybug and Cat Noir had once again come to the aid of the self-proclaimed new superhero The Owl.**

**Mr. Damocles: Thanks to some advice from my good friends Ladybug and Cat Noir, I am certain I will do better next time! (Ladybug and Cat Noir both did a face-palm in annoyance)**

 

Alix and Alya start laughing, while Marinette just stares at them.

“I’m… sorry… it’s just… that… you two… look so… annoyed…” Alix said, while doubled up in laughter

 

**Mr. Damocles:I will be reviewing my weaponry and engaging in training. Because wherever there's injustice, there's The Owl! (He takes out a can of flour) Owl Mist! (He shakes the can to create a smokescreen. He then runs off to get out the park, not knowing that the camera was following him the entire time.) Hoo-hoo! (coughs) Hoo-hoo! (Car horns are heard from the distance) Sorry!**

 

**Clara Contard: Any comments, Ladybug and Cat Noir?**

 

**Ladybug: Uh, you know, he's a great guy. But to all the children of Paris, you mustn't copy him, okay? It's very dangerous!**

 

**(Chat Noir removes the flour from his suit)**

**Chat Noir: Ladybug's right. So, don't try this at home. Okay, kids? (winks to the camera)**

 

**(Scene: TVi news report.)**

 

**Nadja: Meanwhile, the question that remains on every Parisian's lips is: "Who lies behind the mask of The Owl?" The clumsiest superhero in all of Paris!**

 

“That’s a great way to make him feel better.” Lila said sarcastically.

“How did you get back here!” Ali demanded

“Never mind that, I’m staying here to watch my Adrien and look at how hot he is.”

“No one wants you here Lila!” Alix shouted, here was murmurs of agreement while Lila didn’t take any notice of them and went straight to Adrien and sat down in the spare bean bag next to him since Alya and Nino were sharing one as well.

Adrien tried to get the farthest away from her as possible but she just kept holding on to his arm and hugging him.

“Lila! Can’t you see you’re not wanted here. Go back to your space and leave my boyfriend alone!” Marinette said, having enough of her. 

 

**(Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir are conversing about Mr. Damocles' superhero antics.)**

 

**Chat Noir: The principal Mr. Damocles has a good heart, but this is bound to end badly.**

 

**Ladybug: And we can't spend all our time watching out for him either. (yawns in exhaustion) It's turning into a full time job!**

 

“Not that it isn’t one already.” Marinette muttered under her breath

 

**Chat Noir: Perhaps we should convince him to stop trying to be a superhero by... scaring him, for example?**

 

**Ladybug: And shatter the poor man's dream? No way! On the contrary, maybe we should help him make his dream come true. He said all he wanted was to be a hero, even if it's just for one day.**

 

**Chat Noir: Of course! If we make him a hero for a day like he always dream of, he'll be happy and quit playing this dangerous game. Spot on as usual, my Lady! We just have to figure out how?**

 

“It never goes well, especially if it’s Maritrash who makes it” Lila exclaimed. Everyone glared at her, Adrien and Alya glaring the most.

“Shut up Lila.” Alya and Adrien shout. 

 

**Ladybug: I just may have an idea.**

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room. Tikki watches as Marinette create numerous props that she'll use for her plan.)**

 

**(Marinette creates a super-villain costume out of cardboard boxes. She also create replicas of both the Ladybug and Chat Miraculouses out of salt dough. After hours of working, Marinette yawns and is about to call it a night. Suddenly, the alarm from her phone goes off, alerting her that it's morning already. She groans and gets out of bed to get ready for school)**

 

“HOW CAN YOU DO THAT!” Kim,Max and Alix yell. 

“I would just miss school and go to sleep.” Kim muttered 

 

**(Scene: At Collège Françoise Dupont, Mr. Damocles hurries up Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien.)**

**Chloé: (from a distance) Sabrina, oh why don't you hold onto my homework for me?**

 

“I bet that Chloe didn’t do that, it’s always Sabrina that does it.” Mylenne stated 

“Of course it was Sabrina that did it, I don’t have time to do such peasant work. Oh and neither should Adrikins. I don’t care about the rest of you.” A voice said, everyone knew who it was. 

“What are you doing here Chloe.” Alya asked 

“I’m here to watch my Adrikins.” Chloe replied, sitting on the other side of Adrien.”

“He’s mine.” Lila spat, holding on to Adrien.

“No he’s Mine!” Chloe growled back

“Actually he’s mine and there is nothing you can do about it.” Marinette replied, shooting death glares at both of them, before back and hug Adrien. Before Lila or Chloe could do anything, Ali put them in different seats at the back and made sure they couldn’t move.

 

**Sabrina: (from the distance) Oh sure...**

 

“I don’t know how Sabrina can stand you.” Alix shouted.

“That Chloe girl is a horrible person.” Gina (Marinette’s grandma) stated. Everyone agreed 

 

**Marinette: Sorry, but my parents need me again tonight.**

**Juleka: (to Rose from the distance) ...I'm going for an hour.**

**Marinette: But for sure I'll be free tomorrow.**

 

**Mr. Damocles: Come on! Chop-chop! Hurry along now!**

 

**Adrien: Sorry, Nino. Same as usual. But I should be free tomorrow**

**Nino: Awww! Really?!**

**(Mr. Damocles sighs before he closes the school doors. Adrien proudly looks behind him while he walks away with Nino.)**

 

**(Scene: Alya's room. Alya is typing on her computer when she hears a knock on her window door.)**

 

**Alya: Huh? Ladybug?! Chat Noir?! Woah!**

 

“This is it! This is the bit when I help Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Alya exclaimed.

“Oh shut up! You’re giving me a headache!” Lila shouted back.

“Good!” Alya shot back.

 

**(Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Damocles (wearing his costume) is working on his grappling hook gun.)**

**Mr. Damocles: Ready for the test, Albert?**

**Albert: Please repeat. I was unable to understand.**

**Mr. Damocles: (sighs) Owl Talons! (He shoots his grappling hook gun, but he accidentally get himself hit in the head by the hook) Oh!**

**Albert: Trial conclusive, sir.**

 

“So he did understand after all.”  Max exclaimed 

 

**Mr. Damocles: (sighs) Huh? (He hears his phone ring) Hello?**

**Alya: (in a deep voice) Is this The Owl?**

**Mr. Damocles: Who is this? How do you know my secret identity?**

**(At Alya's room, Alya, Chat Noir, and Ladybug all chuckle in amusement)**

Everyone starts laughing

 

**Alya: I am "Cardboard Girl", a supervillain! I've kidnapped Ladybug and Chat Noir! (laughs evilly)**

**Ladybug: Help us, Owl!**

**Chat Noir: Save us, Owl!**

**Mr. Damocles: Release them immediately.**

“As if that will help.” Chloe stated, rolling her eyes.

“Shut up Chloe.” Kim replied

 

**Alya: (laughs evilly) Never! And I'll never tell you that I'm holding them at the Place Des Vosges square either! (chuckles)**

**Mr. Damocles: Ha! You gave yourself away, Cardboard Girl! Now you shall face the feather fear of The Owl! Hoo-hoo! (He rolls himself off his desk) Ouch!**

**(Scene: Alya's room. Alya hangs up her phone.)**

**Alya: So, how was I?**

**Chat Noir: Nailed it!**

**Ladybug: Now you just need to put this on.**

**Alya: Um, you sure about this...um... outfit?**

 

“I’m so hurt Alya! Are you questioning my artistic abilities?” Mariette exclaimed in fake horror.

“Of course not.” Alya replied. They both bust out laughing 

 

**Ladybug and Chat Noir: Definitely!**

**(Scene: Place des Vosges. Mr. Damocles arrives to "rescue" Ladybug and Chat Noir)**

**Alya: Give up, Ladybug and Chat Noir, I evil Cardboard Girl have taken your Miraculouses! No one can save you!**

**Ladybug: Oh no, my earrings!**

**Cat Noir: Oh no, we're done!**

**(Everyone notices Mr. Damocles is standing on top of a bench)**

**Mr. Damocles: Hoo-hoo!**

**Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Alya: Owl!**

**Mr. Damocles: Owl Talons! Hoo-hoo!**

**(Mr. Damocles tries to subdue "Cardboard Girl" with his grappling hook, only for it to end up snagging onto a moving garbage truck, which drags him into the fence. While people are starting to snap pictures of him, Ladybug and Chat Noir both gasp and they rush over to him)**

 

Everyone starts laughing, mostly Lila and Chloe. Since they have no heart, it was expected.

 

**Ladybug: Mr. Damocles, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?**

 

**Mr. Damocles: I am not Mr. Damocles! I am The Owl! (He realizes that everyone is still snapping pictures of him) You've revealed my secret identity!**

**Ladybug: We're sorry Mr...Owl. We didn't mean to!**

**Chat Noir: Don't take it the wrong way!**

**(Mr. Damocles runs away crying, but he trips onto a bench along the way which causes people to laugh at him.)**

 

“I feel bad for him.” Nathaniel said. There were several murmurs of agreement.

 

**Alya: (takes off her costume and returns the fake Miraculouses to Ladybug) Sorry it was the bust,**

 

**Ladybug. You were trying to do the right thing.**

**Chat Noir: Yeah. Now we just have to hope no one hears about it.**

 

“And you didn’t even see the many, many, many, MANY… people taking photos.” Alix said sarcastically.

“HEY!” Adrien said in fake horror. “You hurt me.” He put his hand on his heart. “Save me m’lady!” Adrien said dramatically, resting his hand on her shoulder and wrapping his hands tighter around her waist. 

“You’ll live kitty.” Marinette replied, scratching under his chin.

“OH WILL YOU TWO QUIT SO WE CAN GET GOING WITH THIS AND GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!” Someone shouted from the back. No one even paid attention to them but they went back to watching the show.

 

**(Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Damocles (still wearing his costume) is watching the TVi news on his computer.)**

 

**Nadja: We now know the true identity of the man who has proclaimed himself as Paris' new superhero. The Owl is none-other than the principal of Françoise Dupont High School, Mr. Damocles! (Caline Bustier's class photo is shown on the screen. Mr. Damocles' face is shown being circled in white)**

**(Mr. Damocles presses a button on the keyboard to change the channel)**

**Alec: And this week's biggest loser is the news social network winner, Mr. Damocles! (shows the audience the video footage)**

 

“Oh come on, not this guy AGAIN!” Alix shouted 

 

**Mr. Damocles: (from the footage) I am not Mr. Damocles! I am The Owl!**

 

**Alec: (laughs) Isn't he a hoot? (laughs) The Owl!**

 

“This guy is so annoying!” 

 

**Mr. Damocles: (from the footage) I am The Owl!**

 

**(Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.)**

**Hawk Moth: (sighs) Shame, pain and a crushed dream! (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma. And evilize this failed hero!**

****

“Just give up Hawky!” Alix, Rose, Juleka, Alya, Mylenne and Sabrina yelled at the screen. 

 

**(Scene: Mr. Damocles' office.)**

 

**(The akuma flies into Mr. Damocles' computer)**

**Hawk Moth: Dark Owl, I am Hawk Moth. From now on, you will have true superpowers and formidable weapons! Nothing and no one will be able to overpower you! But if you want to be the sole superhero in Paris, there's just one thing you need to do: defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, and bring me their Miraculouses!**

 

“You’ll never win!” Kim yelled.

 

**Dark Owl: This is a mission for the Dark Owl!**

**(Mr. Damocles turns into Dark Owl)**

 

**(Scene: Marinette's room.)**

 

**(While Marinette is sewing, Tikki is watching a Clara Nightingale music video from the computer. Suddenly, Dark Owl appears on the computer screen after he hijacks the television broadcasts throughout Paris.)**

 

**Dark Owl: Citizens of Paris, listen to me very carefully! (The screen shows a city bus is dangling off the Eiffel Tower) With just one slight movement, I can release a rope holding onto a city bus and all the animals inside will crash down upon this poor helpless little kitten!**

 

“He wouldn’t…” Rose exclaimed 

“Don’t worry Rose.” Juleka replied, hugging Rose.

**(He did an evil laugh while the kitten meows very innocently)**

 

**Marinette: Tikki, I think we've got...**

**(In Adrien's room, Adrien and Plagg are also watching the TV.)**

 

**Adrien: ...a serious problem.**

 

“That’s so cute! You finish each other’s sentences!” Rose exclaimed

“Oh be quiet!” Lila yelled 

“Take your own advice Lila!” Rose shot back.

Everyone was shocked that Rose would stand up to Lila like that.

“What?” Rose asked when she saw that everyone was staring at her. “Someone had to stand up to her and put her in her place.” Everyone went back to look at the screen 

 

**Dark Owl: And if anyone should be 'tempt to come and save the animals, beware! It is all rig! Liquid nitrogen will automatically douse the feet of the Eiffel Tower, freezing them to -700 degree, and making them more fragile than glass! They will collapse! And the bus will flatten our cute kitten friend! (laughs evilly)**

 

“That’s just dark.” Kim stated 

 

**(Back in Marinette's room, Marinette gasps)**

 

**Dark Owl: Ladybug, Chat Noir the only way you can save these sweet animals is to come and hand your Miraculouses over to me! And you only have 10 minutes! Follow the Owl-Signal!**

**(Dark Owl disappears from the screen as the transmission ends)**

 

**Marinette: We can't let this happen!**

 

“This is my favourite part!” Alya exclaimed. “I Don’t think I will ever be able to get used to this!”

 

**[Transformation Sequence]**

 

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!**

**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

 

**(Scene: Parc des Princes)**

 

**Dark Owl: Albert, the signal.**

 

**Albert: (from Mr. Damocles' office) At your service, sir.**

**(The Owl-Signal project a large owl symbol onto the sky of Paris)**

 

“That looks just like Chloe’s one but with an owl.” 

“SABRINA!” Chloe yelled back

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Sabrina replied “Not.” She whispered the last part so that Chloe wouldn’t hear.

 

**Dark Owl: It's perfect.**

 

**(Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug and Chat Noir both notice the signal)**

 

**Ladybug: Wow, that principal sure is holding a grudge.**

**Chat Noir: Yeah, we definitely ruffled his feathers.**

**Ladybug: We gotta get a hold on his detonator and stop the countdown!**

**Chat Noir: If you want, I can distract him with a little chit-chat.**

**Ladybug: You're certainly the cat for the job.**

 

“Should I make a list of how many you flirted with Chat Noir?” Alya asked

“ALYA!” Marinette exclaimed.

“I guess you fell for this cat twice.” Adrien whispered in her ear

“S-Shut up.” She stuttered back.


End file.
